Ein nicht sonderlich willkommenes Geschenk
by sudooku
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi hat ein Geheimnis. Darth Sidious reiste einst vor vielen Jahren nach Dathomir, um dort mit Mutter Talzin die Geheimnisse der Sith-Künste sowie der Magie der Nachtschwestern auszutauschen. Und noch etwas mehr. Was dabei herausgekommen ist, lest ihr hier.
1. Die Verstoßung

**Diese Geschichte wird sich von der Zeit des Jahres 56 vor der Schlacht von Yavin bis zur Zerstörung des ersten Todessterns, also bis zum Jahre Null der Schlacht von Yavin erstrecken und dabei ausgewählte Ereignisse im Leben von Obi-Wan Kenobi behandeln.**

 **Disclaimer: Natürlich gehören alle Figuren George Lucas und Disney mit Ausnahme der beiden Nachtschwestern Mylis und Lalith, die ich mir ausgedacht habe.**

* * *

Darth Sidious hatte Mühe, seine Wut im Zaum zu halten und so zu kanalisieren, wie es ihn sein Meister Darth Plagueis gelehrt hatte – nämlich sie in Kraft und Stärke zu verwandeln, um seine Feinde zu zerschmettern. Etwas ziellos schritt er über den Marktplatz der Blauen Wüstenstadt auf Dathomir, wo er sich seit zwei Monaten ein Zimmer gemietet hatte, welches auf ihn wartete, nur für den Fall, daß etwas in der Siedlung der Nachtschwestern schief gehen könnte, so wie jetzt. Aber selbst, als er die Wut kanalisiert hatte, mußte er sich eingestehen, daß eine Zerschmetterung seiner gestrigen Peinigerin noch nicht angezeigt war. Vorerst würde es reichen, sie zu demütigen, ihr wehzutun, so daß sie bis an ihr Lebensende an ihn denken würde müssen nach dem, was sie ihm angetan hatte.

„Das war alles?", hatte ihn Talzin höhnisch gefragt, nachdem er sein bestes Teil aus ihrer Mitte herausgezogen hatte, bereits nach fünf Standardminuten, die es gerademal dort verweilt hatte, bis er gekommen war.

„Und nicht kurz genug es gewesen ist", hätte der kleine grüne Kerl im Jedi-Tempel darüber gespottet, hätte er gewusst, was der angehende Dunkle Lord der Sith sich gerade in der Lagerstatt geleistet hatte, die von der obersten Nachtschwester für dieses Ereignis aufwändig hergerichtet worden war.

„Ist das bei euch Menschen immer nur so kurz?", hatte Talzin sich mokiert.

Aber woher sollte er das denn wissen? Das war kein Thema, über welches er von seinem Muun-Meister etwas hätte erfahren können. Und auch keines, in welchem er bereits einschlägige Erfahrung hätte sammeln können. Ein Sith-Schüler hatte wichtigeres zu tun.

„Beim nächsten Mal wird es bestimmt länger dauern", hatte er ihr mit einem verheißungsvollen Aufschlag seiner blauen Augen versprochen. „Und wenn man bedenkt, welch mächtiges Kind aus einer solchen Verbindung hervorgehen könnte, dann kann es gar nicht genug Wiederholungen geben", hatte er versucht, Mutter Talzin zu locken.

„Vielen Dank, aber ich brauche keinen Bastard ohne Hörner in der Nachtbrudersiedlung", war ihre scharfe Replik gewesen. Er hatte gerade zu einer Antwort angesetzt, daß es ja auch ein Mädchen werden könnte, aber er war nur soweit gekommen, seinen schmallippigen Mund zu öffnen, als Talzin bereits weitersprach:

„Und auch nicht so eine Nachtschwester. Wenn Ihr uns jetzt bitte verlassen würdet. Ich habe noch viel zu tun!"

Derart schnöde hatte sie ihn aus der Lagerstatt und aus der Nachtschwesternsiedlung hinausgejagt. Und das, nachdem er ihr die Grundlagen des Lichtschwertkampfes beigebracht hatte, wie man ein Sith-Holocron öffnet. Er hatte ihr auch gezeigt, wie man Leute wortlos mit einem Machtgriff irgendwo hinschleudern konnte.

„Mit Zaubersprüchen geht das aber viel einfacher", hatte sie bei jener Übung erwidert.

Immerhin wußte er jetzt, wie man seine Essenz in einem Nebel verflüchtigen konnte, falls jemand den Körper vernichten würde. Um dann in angemessener Zeit ein neues Gefäß zu suchen, von wo aus er dann an seiner körperlichen Wiederherstellung arbeiten könnte. Zumindest kannte er das Verfahren jetzt rein theoretisch. Die Praxis für diese Art Zauber würde hoffentlich noch lange auf sich warten lassen. Nützlich und hochaktuell war hingegen seine neue Fähigkeit, Wesen auf interplanetare Distanz zu beeinflussen, ihnen Träume einzugeben und sie damit zu bestimmten Handlungen zu treiben. Damit hatte ihm Mutter Talzin für seine bereits ohnehin beachtlichen Manipulationskünste eine ganz neue Dimension erschlossen. Noch nicht einmal Darth Plagueis konnte so etwas. Oder hatte er es ihm bislang nur nicht beigebracht?

Aber das war jetzt unwichtig geworden. Denn jetzt hatte er in nützliches Werkzeug erspäht, welches ihm bei seiner Rache an Mutter Talzin für ihre Beleidigungen helfen würde. Also entfaltete Sidious seine gesamte Präsenz als Machtbenutzer und ging auf die verhärmte, verbitterte Nachtschwester zu, welche einsam am Rand des Marktes saß und ihn, der sich ihr gemessenen Schrittes näherte, mit aufkeimender Hoffnung in ihren silberfarbenen Augen ansah.

„Werter Herr", sagte sie, gewiß ihrer Annahme, daß der vornehm gekleidete Herr schon von selbst sein Anliegen erläutern wollte.

„Du siehst aus, als könntest Du etwas Hilfe gebrauchen, meine Liebe", sagte Palpatine mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln. „Genau wie ich."

„Wie Ihr?", fragte die Nachtschwester den blassen rothaarigen Mann mit den wasserblauen Augen.

„Ihr zuerst – aber nicht hier."

Mit diesen Worten bedeutete er ihr, sich zu erheben und ihm zu folgen. Mit gespanntem Körper hatte sich die Nachtschwester vorsichtig in den blauen Sessel gesetzt, den er ihr angeboten hatte. Mit nervösen fahrigen langbekrallten Fingern ihrer schmalen Hände hatte sie das Glas Wasser genommen und in einem Zug leergetrunken, bevor es aus ihr heraussprudelte: „Mein Name ist Kycina. Talzin hatte von mir verlangt, den Vater meines Sohnes zu töten. Aber ich konnte es nicht."

‚Du hast ihn im Zweikampf besiegt, um ihn mit dir in die Nachtschwestersiedlung zu nehmen, um von ihm ein Kind zu empfangen! Und jetzt kannst du ihn auf einmal nicht töten? Das glaube ich dir nicht!', hatte Talzin Kycina angeherrscht, nachdem diese ihr erzählt hatte, daß sich der Vater ihres Sohnes der rituellen Tötung nach der Geburt des Kindes durch einen Kampf entzogen habe und geflüchtet sei.

Nur zwei Tage hatte es gedauert, bis Talzin den flüchtigen Nachtbruder gestellt und selbst getötet hatte, um der grausamen Tradition Genüge zu tun. Das Ganze hatte sich gerade erst vor zwei Tagen abgespielt. Sidious erinnerte sich, daß er an genau diesem Tag versucht hatte, einen Rancor zu zähmen, um auf ihm zu reiten, so wie es ihm Talzin erklärt hatte. So wie es alle Nachtschwestern konnten und taten, um auf diesen gewaltigen Raubtieren in luftiger Höhe durch die Wildnis Dathomirs zu reiten. Leider war ihm das nicht gelungen. Der Rancor hatte sich seiner Gedankenmanipulation widersetzt und war auf ihn losgegangen. Also hatte er das riesige Tier mithilfe der Macht gegen einen nahegelegenen Felsen geschmettert und also getötet.

„Aber Carnage war die Liebe meines Leben!", beteuerte Kycina aufgewühlt. „Ich wollte ihn nicht töten. Was die alte Hexe will, ist mir egal!", sagte sie trotzig, während der Sith-Schüler vor ihr sie verständnisvoll ansah und gelegentlich nickte, um sie zum Weiterreden zu bewegen. „Aber, was, wenn ich mich während der nächsten Schwangerschaft wieder verliebe? Sie wird mich umbringen, hat sie gedroht!" Sidious fand, daß er nun genug Verständnis geheuchelt hatte, um nun endlich eine Gegenleistung dafür zu verlangen. „Ich werde dir zeigen, wie du die neue Liebe deines Lebens retten kannst, ohne, daß Talzin dir je wieder etwas anhaben kann", versprach er vollmundig, während die Nachtschwester ihn nun mit unglaublich glänzenden silberfarbenen Augen anstarrte. „Wenn es soweit ist", setzte er hinzu.

„Wann wird es soweit sein?", fragte Kycina zweifelnd.

„Wenn der nächste Sohn Talzins drei Jahre alt geworden ist", erwiderte Sidious.

Er gab ihr einen kleinen Beutel mit Credits. „Dies hier als Vorschuß für deine Bemühungen. Melde dich, wenn die Zeit reif ist."

„Jawohl mein Herr", erwiderte Kycina gehorsam, bevor sie aus Sidious' gemietetem Apartment verschwand.

 _Neun Monate später im Jahre 57 vor der Schlacht von Yavin_

Mutter Talzin fluchte. Sie verfluchte die Geflügelte Göttin, den Klauengott, die Sith und vor allem Darth Sidious, als sich nach langen Stunden Pressen endlich der rotschopfige Kopf ihres jüngsten Sohnes zwischen ihren Beinen zeigte. Diese Geburt war anders als ihre letzte. Damals war das Kind mehr oder weniger aus ihr herausgeflutscht. Aber jetzt war alles viel schwieriger und vor allem viel schmerzhafter. Bestimmt hatte dieser rothaarige Teufel ihr irgendeinen Zauber dieser Art auf Distanz zukommen lassen – hatte irgendwelche Fingernägelreste von ihr mitgehen lassen – oder etwas in der Art. Auf dieselbe Art und Weise, wie sie es ihn in ihrer Naivität damals vor neun Monaten gelehrt hatte. Mit ihrer Zauberkraft hatte sie die Schmerzen ihrer Wehen nur geringfügig lindern können. Sie fluchte erneut. Diesmal auf den Senator von Naboo.

Natürlich hätte sie jederzeit zu den Behörden der Republik oder gar zu den Jedi gehen können, um ihnen zu hinterbringen, daß ein Lord der Sith sich daran machte, die Republik als harmlos wirkender Senator zu unterwandern, um bald darauf die gesamte Galaxis seinem Willen zu unterwerfen. Aber als Nachtschwester ging man nicht zu ignoranten, völlig machtunsensitiven Behörden, die das Wort Sith noch nicht einmal buchstabieren konnten. Oder gar zu den Jedi, die dem Orden der Nachtschwestern gegenüber mehr als argwöhnisch eingestellt waren. Zumal sich Senator Palpatine keinerlei Fehler erlaubte, die es ihr ermöglicht hätten, ihn irgendwo anzuschwärzen oder gar in Ungnade zu bringen. Aber als Nachtschwester und gar als deren Oberin behielt man dererlei Kenntnisse für sich und klärte solche Angelegenheiten von Machtbenutzer zu Machtbenutzer.

Jetzt entrang sich ihr ein gewaltiger Schrei. Und dann lag das Bündel Mensch auch schon in ihren Armen um von ihr angewidert angeschaut zu werden.

„Er sieht genauso aus wie ER", spie sie zwischen ihren dunkelgrauen Lippen hervor.

„Wie wer?", fragte Kycina.

„Wie wer? Wie wer? Das geht dich gar nichts an!", herrschte sie Kycina an.

Jetzt schlug das Kind seine wasserblauen Augen auf und schaute seine Mutter an. Mutter Talzin verzog ihren Mund erneut, ihre Augen verengten sich.

„Schaff ihn fort!", befahl sie Kycina.

„Wohin?", fragte diese irritiert.

„Du weißt doch am besten, wie man Männer fortschafft und versteckt", ätzte Talzin zurück.

„Sieh zu, daß du irgendwelche Machtbenutzer triffst, die ihn aufziehen und unterweisen können. Aber bloß keine Jedi! In einer Woche bist du wieder hier", schärfte sie der untergebenen Nachtschwester ein, die eifrig nickte.

„Wie soll er denn heißen?", fragte Kycina nun unsicher.

„Hideous!", zischte Talzin sie an.

Kycina huschte davon, um dem kleinen Hideous ein neues Zuhause zu suchen. Sie fragte sich, was der Vater dieses Jungen wohl getan hatte, daß Mutter Talzin dieses Bündel Mensch so haßte, das so gar nichts zabrakiges an sich hatte? Daß sie ihm so einen abscheulichen Namen gegeben hatte! Versonnen strich sie dem Kind eine rote Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, dann bestieg sie ihren Speeder und machte sich auf den Weg in die Blaue Wüstenstadt. Sie versuchte einige Male, den rothaarigen Machtbenutzer von vor neun Monaten zu kontaktieren.

Palpatine sah, wie sich die blau schimmernde Silhouette der Nachtschwester über seinem Komlink materialisierte. Er war gerade im Begriff, die Verbindung anzunehmen, da öffnete sich die Tür seines Zimmers, welches er für gewöhnlich auf Schloss Aborah bewohnte, wenn er im Domizil seines Meisters auf Muunilinst weilte. Sofort drückte er die Verbindung weg.

„Wer war das?", fragte Darth Plagueis neugierig.

„Senator Vidar Kim", erwiderte der Sith-Schüler und sah seinen Meister mit einem leicht genervten Blick an.

„Warum hast du die Verbindung nicht angenommen?", bohrte Plagueis weiter.

„Niemand in meinem Leben ist wichtiger als Ihr, Meister", erwiderte Sidious in nur leicht schmeichlerischem Tonfall.

Plagueis zeigte die Andeutung eines Lächelns.

„Außerdem ist mein Landsmann in letzter Zeit etwas zu anhänglich geworden. Ich bin mir allerdings noch unschlüssig darüber, ob ein gelegentliches Ignorieren seiner Kontaktversuche nicht das Gegenteil dessen bewirken könnte, was wir eigentlich beabsichtigen", setzte Sidious mit besorgter Stimme nach.

„Nun, Sidious. Ihr habt ihm soeben einen Stups gegeben. Die Zeit wird zeigen, wohin Euer ehemaliger politischer Ziehvater tendieren wird. Doch nun – gebt mir Euer Komlink!"

Sidious hielt verdutzt einen Moment inne. Ob sein Meister gespürt hatte, dass sein Schüler dabei war, ihn zu hintergehen? Die Zeit würde auch dies zutage fördern. Dann löste er sein Komlink von seinem Handgelenk und übergab es gehorsam seinem Meister.

„Wir werden uns jetzt auf eine Mission begeben, wo wir über mehrere Tage nicht gestört werden sollten", erklärte Plagueis seine Aufforderung.


	2. Ein neuer Jedi

_Im Jahre 57 vor der Schlacht von Yavin_

Lo Bukk schaute zufrieden in den Spiegel. Gerade hatte er sich seine frisch geschnittenen braunen Haare nach hinten aus dem Gesicht gekämmt, ohne dabei mit dem schmalen Kamm an seine Hörner zu geraten. Seine Hörnerkrone war jetzt mit sechsunddreißig Jahren voll ausgewachsen und mit dem Fronthorn von etwa acht Standardzentimetern Länge unter den iridonischen Zabraks eine wahre Augenweide, vor allem bei den Frauen dieses Planeten, die so ein schönes Gehörn außerordentlich mochten. Aber Lo Bukk wußte, daß ihn diese Vorliebe der Zabrakfrauen seiner Heimat als Jedi nicht zu interessieren hatte. Auch wenn sein Meister Ni-Cada, ein Cereaner, mehrere Ehefrauen hatte. Aber sein Meister war eine Ausnahme, weil seine Spezies von akutem Nachwuchsmangel geplagt und somit vom Aussterben bedroht war. Der Jedi-Rat war also einen Kompromiß eingegangen, um auch weiterhin Zugang zu diesem Born an machtsensitiven Wesen zu haben.

„Gratulation zur Ritter-Prüfung", hörte er seinen Meister hinter sich sagen.

„Es wurde auch Zeit, daß wir aus der Meister-Schüler-Beziehung herauskommen und Brüder werden", sagte Ni-Cada und schaute auf den abgeschnittenen Padawan-Zopf, welchen Lo Bukk gerade in seiner Hand hielt.

Mit verklärtem Blick dachte Lo Bukk an die Ritterschlag-Zeremonie im kreisrunden Versammlungsraum des Tempels vor zwei Tagen, wo zwanzig gestandene Jedi-Ritter ihre gezündeten Lichtschwerter senkrecht emporgehoben hatten, auf diese Weise einen blau- und grünleuchtenden Kreis um den iridonischen Zabrak bildend, welcher in ihrer Mitte kniete.

„Die Prüfungen bestanden du hast – Ein Jedi-Ritter jetzt du bist", klang noch die sanfte, aber entschiedene Stimme von Meister Yoda in seinem Ohr.

Nach einer Viertelstunde war alles vorbei und er war andächtig aus dem Raum geschritten, um die Glückwünsche der Jedi-Ritter, Padawane und Jünglinge entgegenzunehmen, die er unterwegs traf. Das war bisher der schönste Tag in Lo Bukks Leben gewesen. Der einzige Wermutstropfen war, daß sein Meister nicht anwesend sein konnte, weil er sich genau an diesem Tag auf einer Mission befand, von der er nicht rechtzeitig zurückkehren konnte. Rätselhafte Anschläge – nebulöse Zeugenaussagen – ein verschwundener Jedi-Ritter. So etwas erforderte eine längere Anwesenheit seines Meisters auf dem Planeten Murkhana, als beiden lieb war. Immerhin war sein Meister heute heim in den Tempel gekommen. Manche Jedi kehrten nie mehr heim. Aber jetzt stand Ni-Cada neben ihm und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Du weißt, daß du jetzt als Jedi-Ritter eine noch größere Verantwortung hast als zu der Zeit, als du noch mein Padawan warst", begann Ni-Cada den Zweck seines Anliegens anzudeuten.

„Wo soll es diesmal hingehen, mein alter Meister?", fragte Lo Bukk, der diese Art Einleitung seines Meisters, wenn er etwas von ihm wollte, bereits kannte.

„Dem Rat der Jedi ist zu Ohren gekommen, daß auf Dathomir bei Bauarbeiten am Grundriß eines neu zu erbauenden Hauses Sith-Artefakte gefunden wurden. Das sind höchstwahrscheinlich Überreste der früheren Sith-Akademie, welche die Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit vor ungefähr eintausend Standardjahren auf diesem Planeten begründet hatte. Und mir obliegt es, sie zu finden und in den Tempel zu bringen, bevor dubiose Händler oder besessene Sammler sie sich zu Eigen machen. Willst du mich begleiten, mein ehemaliger Padawan?"

„Sehr gerne, wenn der Rat der Jedi zustimmt. Ich wollte schon immer mal nach Dathomir", entgegnete Lo Bukk erfreut und Ni-Cada sah, daß das rosafarbene Gesicht seines ehemaligen Schülers an Farbe gewann und seine orangenen Augen leuchteten.

„Dann laß uns morgen aufbrechen. Meister Yoda hat bereits zugestimmt", teilte er seinem frischgebackenen Bruder im Jedi-Orden mit.

Die rot-weiß gehaltene Korvette der Jedi hatte sanft auf dem Landefeld im Raumhafen der Blauen Wüstenstadt von Dathomir aufgesetzt. Nachdem die beiden Jedi ausgestiegen und sich eine Unterkunft besorgt hatten, ließen sie sich in die blauen Sessel des frisch angemieteten Raumes fallen und ruhten sich aus.

„Ich kann sie spüren. Irgendetwas Dunkles ist ganz hier in der Nähe. Das sind bestimmt die Artefakte, von denen Ihr mir erzählt habt", sagte Lo Bukk.

„Das könnte auch eine Nachtschwester sein", holte ihn Ni-Cada auf den Boden der unsicheren Realität zurück. „Sie kommen regelmäßig in diese Stadt, um hier Besorgungen für ihren Clan zu tätigen. Gar nicht zu reden von den anderen Hexen-Clans, die es auf diesem Planeten gibt."

„Aber dieser Raum … Er ist irgendwie … dunkel … so wie damals auf Abraxin", beharrte Lo Bukk.

„Du hast recht", pflichtete ihm Ni-Cada bei. „Laß uns sofort von hier verschwinden. Aber vorher holt uns R2V4 noch etwas zu trinken, nicht wahr?", sagte Ni-Cada augenzwinkernd zu dem Astromech, den sie vom Schiff mitgebracht hatten.

Der grün-silberfarbene Geselle verstand sofort und holte zwei Erfrischungen aus seinem Speicher, die Ni-Cada extra von Murkhana mitgebracht hatte und die jetzt auch seinen ehemaligen Padawan erfrischten.

Der Markt brummte vor Leben, als Kycina zum wiederholten Male entnervt eine Frau mit Säugling ansprach ob diese das Kind stillen könnte, weil sie als Mutter aus Krankheitsgründen keine Milch geben könnte. Zweimal hatte das geklappt, aber jetzt schrie der kleine Hideous immer lauter, während die diesmal angesprochene Frau rundweg ablehnte. Und die Fertigmilch, die Kycina ihm angeboten hatte, wollte der Kleine nicht. Auch eine Stunde später fand sie keine frischgebackene Mutter, die ihr helfen wollte. Warum bloß hatte Talzin keine Mutter mit dem Kind weggeschickt, die wenigstens Milch gab, bevor sie sich des Säuglings entledigte?

Sie kam an einer Baustelle vorüber, wo sie eine Dunkelheit spürte, die von uralten dunklen Kräften kündete. Dort waren sicherlich irgendwo in der roten Erde Dathomirs Sith-Amulette verborgen, die sie bestimmt gut gebrauchen könnte. Sie würde sich später darum kümmern, wenn Hideous in guten Händen wäre. Endlich verspürte Kycina Wellen der Macht, die ihr entgegenfluteten. Das war eine helle Macht, die sie eigentlich meiden sollte. Aber was, wenn das Kind sterben würde, bevor sie irgendeinen Schamanen oder gar Sith finden würde, der sich des Kindes annehmen würde?

Ni-Cada sah die Frau, die mit dem Bündel auf ihrem Arm verzweifelt die Menge scannte. Ihre rote Kleidung war verschwitzt, ihre Fingernägel krallenartig und ihre silberfarbenen Augen schimmerten nur matt. Sie schien nicht unbedingt schlechte Absichten zu haben, sondern eher auf der Suche nach etwas bestimmten zu sein. Und sie schien Hilfe zu brauchen.

„Es ist besser, du als Zabrak sprichst sie an. Vielleicht kann sie uns helfen", bat Ni-Cada Lo Bukk, der sich umgehend auf die Frau zubewegte.

„Nehmt ihn. Er wird Euch Glück bringen", sagte Kycina zu dem Jedi, den sie unschwer an seiner Art, die mehrlagige Tunika zu tragen sowie am Griff seines Lichtschwertes erkannte.

„Was … Wer ist das?", fragte Lo Bukk irritiert, als er erkannte, daß ihm die fremde Frau ein Neugeborenes anbot.

„Ein Säugling, der nicht in der Nachtschwesternsiedlung bleiben kann. Und nicht in der Nachtbrudersiedlung sein darf", erklärte die Frau gehetzt.

„Warum denn nicht?", frage Lo Bukk, neugierig geworden. Er sah das Kind, welches die Nachtschwester, wie er nun wußte, in ihren Armen hielt und ihm energisch entgegenstreckte. Er hatte schon einmal von seinem Meister gehört, welch seltsame Regeln bei einigen Clans auf Dathomir herrschten. Aber warum ein unschuldiges Kind weggeben, welches doch nichts getan hatte?

„Mutter Talzin will es so und es steht mir nicht zu, ihrem Entschluß zuwiderzuhandeln", erklärte die blasse Frau.

Nun gesellte sich Ni-Cada zu seinem ehemaligen Padawan und der Nachtschwester.

„Was genau wollt Ihr von uns?", fragte er ruhig Kycina.

„Ich will, daß ihr ihn aufzieht. Er ist stark in der Macht. Er wird Euch Glück bringen", sagte sie mit einem gequälten Lächeln.

„Ist das Euer Kind?", fragte der Cereaner und legte die Stirn seines hohen kegelförmigen Kopfes in Falten.

„Nein. Aber ich habe die Aufgabe, für ein neues Zuhause dieses Kindes zu sorgen", erklärte sie, während Lo Bukk dem Kleinen eine rote Haarsträhne aus der verschwitzten Stirn strich.

„Ihr wißt, was wir sind?", fragte Ni-Cada die Nachtschwester.

„Ihr seid Jedi", erwiderte sie. „Ich weiß, daß Ihr euch gut um ihn kümmern werdet", sagte sie beschwörend.

Der Cereaner spürte die Wellen der Macht, die von diesem Kind ausgingen. So leicht wurde es dem Jedi-Orden selten gemacht, an Nachwuchs zu kommen. Hatten die Schwestern der Nacht so viel Nachwuchs, daß sie sich nicht genügend darum kümmern konnten? Oder galt dieses Kind aufgrund irgendwelcher Merkmale als böses Omen?

„Wie heißt das Kind", fragte Ni-Cada.

„Der Name des Jungen ist Hideous", sagte Kycina tonlos mit gesenktem Kopf und die beiden Jedi spürten, daß sie sich ob dieses gemeinen Namens für das unschuldige Kind schämte.

„Darf es nicht bei euch bleiben, weil es keine Hörner hat, so wie die anderen männlichen Zabraks?", forschte Ni-Cada weiter.

„So ist es, mein Herr", entgegnete die Nachtschwester melancholisch, obwohl sie ahnte, daß das nur die halbe Wahrheit war, die der Jedi soeben herausgefunden hatte.

„Wir nehmen es. So kommt doch mit uns", forderte Ni-Cada sie freundlich auf, während Lo Bukk versuchte, dem nun schreienden Kind etwas von der Erfrischung aus Murkhana anzubieten.

Zu seiner und Kycinas Verwunderung nahm das Kind die Flüssigkeit sofort dankbar an.

„Das liegt sicherlich daran, daß Ihr ein Zabrak seid", sagte sie, nur, um irgendetwas Dankbares zu sagen, denn das Kind, welches jetzt auf Ni-Cadas Arm lag, war kein Zabrak, soviel war sicher.

„Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wo hier ein Haus gebaut wird, wo Sith-Amulette gefunden wurden?", fragte er Kycina, um nun zur seiner eigentlichen Mission vorzudringen.

„Ja, ich kann es Euch zeigen", sagte sie eilfertig.

Sie war also nicht die Einzige, die das gespürt hatte. _‚Schade eigentlich'_ , dachte sie. Jetzt würde sie an keines der Amulette kommen. Aber sie wollte sich das Wohlwollen der beiden Jedi nicht verscherzen. Wer weiß, wofür dies später noch gut sein könnte. Sie würde Mutter Talzin schon irgendeine Geschichte auftischen, was den Verbleib des Kindes anging. Und sie fühlte eine Schadenfreude in sich hochsteigen angesichts der Tatsache, daß dieses Kind gegen den Willen Mutter Talzins ein Jedi werden würde.

Schon bald waren sie an der Baustelle angelangt, wo die Sith-Artefakte gefunden worden waren.

„Sie sind in dem Wohnwagen der Bauarbeiter", erklärte der Vorarbeiter den beiden Jedi.

Nachdem sie die Artefakte in Augenschein genommen hatten, erklärte Ni-Cada, daß diese Artefakte von nun an den Jedi gehören würden.

„Hier habt Ihr eine Entschädigung", sagte er zu dem Vorarbeiter, der ihn verdutzt anschaute. „Diese Artefakte sind zu brisant, um sie in unkundige Hände gelangen zu lassen", erklärte der hochgewachsene Cereaner dem Menschen, der leicht düpiert auf die magere Summe Credits blickte, die ihm der Jedi hingelegt hatte. Offenbar hatte er sich mehr von dem Fund versprochen. Ni-Cada war auch nicht entgangen, daß die Nachtschwester begehrlich auf einen schwarzen Obsidianstein geschaut hatte, auf dem Zeichen der alten Sith-Schrift eingeritzt waren. Aber sie war viel zu befangen, als den beiden Jedi von ihrem unausgesprochenen Wunsch zu erzählen. Aber das mußte sie auch gar nicht.

„Meint Ihr, es fällt in der Asservatenkammer des Tempels auf, wenn ein Stück fehlt?", fragte Lo Bukk etwas verlegen seinen ehemaligen Meister, nachdem sie die Baustelle wieder verlassen hatten.

„Warum interessiert sich denn mein ehemaliger Padawan für solche Sith-Artefakte?", fragte Ni-Cada irritiert.

„Nicht ich. Aber ich glaube, sie verdient eine Belohnung", erklärte Lo Bukk und schaute zu Kycina.

„Oh, ich sehe, Lo Bukk kann schon sehr gut Gedanken lesen", sagte Ni-Cada anerkennend, dann drehte er seinen hohen kegelförmigen Kopf zu Kycina.

„Nun gut, du kannst ihn haben", sagte er freundlich.

„Ich danke Euch, Meister Jedi", sagte die Nachtschwester, bevor sie verschwand.

„Findest du nicht auch, daß Hideous nicht nur ein sehr häßlicher Name für einen Jungen ist, sondern noch dazu ein überaus unpassender für einen angehenden Jedi?", fragte Ni-Cada mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen seinen ehemaligen Padawan, während sie mit der Jedi-Korvette durch den Hyperraum zurück nach Coruscant düsten.

„Das ist wahr. So einen abscheulichen Namen für ein Kind habe ich auch noch nie gehört", pflichtete ihm Lo Bukk bei.

Er schaute auf den nun schlafenden Jungen. Dieser hatte einen Zipfel der Decke, mit welcher Ni-Cada ihn nach dem Einschlummern bedeckt hatte, in den Mund genommen und gab nun wohlige schmatzende Sauggeräusche von sich.

„Wie würdest du ihn nennen?", fragte der Cereaner neugierig den frischgebackenen Jedi-Ritter vor ihm.

„Obi-Wan Kenobi", erwiderte Lo Bukk.

„Wie kommst du auf diesen Namen?", wunderte sich Ni-Cada.

„Obi-Wan gefällt mir einfach. Und Kenobi hieß mit Nachnamen ein Freund von mir vom Planeten Stewjon, der leider in jungen Jahren gestorben ist", erklärte Lo Bukk.

„Dann soll es so sein. Der neue Name dieses Jungen sei Obi-Wan Kenobi", sagte Ni-Cada feierlich, bevor er R2V4 anwies, den Austritt aus dem Hyperraum und das Ansteuern einer der Landeplattformen des Jedi-Tempels auf Coruscant vorzubereiten.

* * *

 _Note der Autorin: Ni-Cada und Lo Bukk sind Figuren aus dem Roman „Darth Plagueis" von James Luceno._


	3. Die Entführung

_Sechs Jahre später, im Jahre 51 vor der Schlacht von Yavin_

Darth Sidious schlenderte zwanglos und scheinbar ziellos auf dem Marktplatz der Blauen Wüstenstadt auf Dathomir umher. Er musste nicht lange warten. Nach etwa zehn Minuten sah er seine Kontaktperson.

„Werter Herr", begann Kycina die Unterhaltung.

„Du hast alles vorbereitet", fragte Sidious.

„Jawohl, mein Lord."

„Kannst du ihn mir bringen, ohne, daß dies auf dich zurückfallen würde?"

„Das ist kein Problem. Sie will mich sowieso nicht in ihrer Nähe haben. Also fällt es auch nicht auf, wenn ich mich für einen halben Tag von der Nachtschwesternsiedlung entferne", erklärte sie, und Sidious spürte, wie die aufkeimenden Gefühle einer kalten grausamen Rache ihr neues Leben und neue Zuversicht einhauchten.

Genauso sollte es sein, dachte er und grinste innerlich. Er schenkte ihr ob dieser ihrer Worte ein warmes Lächeln.

„Ich erwarte dich dann in vier Standardstunden hier", wies er sie an.

Talzin merkte, daß irgendetwas anders war. Etwas fehlte plötzlich. Zu dumm, daß sie jetzt gerade das grüne Ichor-Bad brauen mußte, da ein neuer Zabrak-Junge geboren worden war, der durch dieses Bad tätowiert werden sollte. Sie hatte die betreffende Nachtschwester angewiesen, in sechs Stunden bei ihr zu sein. Und in diesen sechs Stunden konnte sie nicht weg, nach der Ursache dieses Ziehens in der Macht zu suchen, welches sie gerade verspürt hatte. Ob Sidious irgendetwas ausgeheckt hatte, um sich an ihr zu rächen? Aber jetzt galt es, die Reihenfolge der Zutatenzugabe für das Ichor-Bad genau einzuhalten. Ansonsten wären all ihre Bemühungen vergebens und der neugeborene Zabrak-Junge würde einfach nur ein grünes Bad nehmen – ohne Tätowierungen zu bekommen. Gar nicht davon zu reden, daß sie dann sechs Stunden ihres zugegebenermaßen ziemlich langen Lebens sinnlos verschwendet hätte.

Sidious schaute zufrieden auf das rote Kind mit den schwarzen Tätowierungen und den gelb leuchtenden Augen, welches ihm Kycina zum vereinbarten Termin darbot. Die Wellen der Macht umwogten dieses kleine Zabrak-Kind geradezu. Sidious nahm das etwa dreijährige Kind auf den Arm und lächelte es an. Diese Zabraks waren ja auch so körperlich robust und viel unempfindlicher gegen Schmerz als Menschen oder andere Wesen. Aus ihm würde später bestimmt ein großartiger Sith-Attentäter werden – wenn nicht mehr. Jetzt, wo sein Meister Darth Plagueis seit einem Standardjahr nach jenem Attentat mit einer Transpiratormaske leben musste, fühlte Sidious es an der Zeit, dem Orden der Sith neue Stärke zuzuführen. Wer konnte schon wissen, was Plagueis wann erneut zustoßen würde? Aber er, Darth Sidious, würde auf jeden Fall bereit und gewappnet sein …

Er befühlte die noch weichen Hörneransätze am Oberkopf des Kindes, welche wie eine kleine Krone aussahen. Der Gedanke, daß Mutter Talzin ihren abstammungsmäßig völlig korrekt gezeugten Sohn schmerzlich vermissen würde, erfüllte ihn mit einer hämischen Schadenvorfreude. Das hatte sie nun davon, wenn sie einen Lord der Sith aus bestem Hause als Paarungspartner verschmähte - und sich stattdessen lieber mit den nur rudimentär zivilisierten ungebildeten Halbblut-Zabraks aus der Nachtbrudersiedlung abgab.

„Wie heißt er denn?", fragte er die dienstbare Nachtschwester freundlich.

„Er wird Maul genannt", antwortete Kycina. „Wann werdet Ihr mir zeigen, wie ich Talzin von meinem zukünftigen Partner fernhalten kann?", wollte sie nun ihre eigentliche Belohnung einfordern.

„Das kann ich dir erst sagen, wenn du mir den Mann vorstellst. Sonst funktioniert es nicht, verstehst du das?"

Natürlich verstand Kycina das. Mutter Talzin brauchte auch immer irgendwelche Haare, Hautschuppen oder gar Körperteile von Wesen, denen sie etwas Gutes angedeihen lassen wollte – meistens jedoch, um ihnen auf alle erdenkliche Arten zu schaden.

„Nimm dies als vorläufigen Lohn für Deine Mühen und kontaktiere mich, wenn es soweit ist, damit ich euch helfen kann", hielt er ihr einen weiteren kleinen Beutel mit Credits und einer Komlink-Nummer hin, die er genau für solche Fälle parat hatte. Mit einer Verbeugung nahm Kycina den Beutel.

„Ich danke Euch, mein Lord", sagte sie andächtig. Dann verließ sie das gemietete Zimmer.

„Wo geht sie hin?", fragte Maul.

Sidious ignorierte die Frage des ihm anvertrauten Kindes. Stattdessen streckte er einen Arm aus und versetzte dem völlig ahnungslosen Maul eine gleißendhelle Energieladung in Form von Machtblitzen. Maul schrie auf.

„Du wirst nie wieder solche Fragen über Leute stellen, die nicht zu uns gehören. Hast du das verstanden, Maul?", sagte Sidious kalt.

„Ich habe verstanden", gab Maul zurück.

„Das heißt, ‚Ich habe verstanden, mein Meister'", korrigierte ihn Sidious energisch.

„Ich habe verstanden, mein Meister", wiederholte Maul stoisch. Wie schön es doch war, den geliebten Sohn dieser undankbaren unverfrorenen Dathomir-Hexe zu quälen.

„Mach uns etwas zu Essen", wies der Sith-Lord nun seinen Droiden TD-D9 an.

„Er hatte aber gerade noch hier gespielt", beteuerte Mylis, die braunhaarige Nachtschwester mit den grünen Augen, welche zu jener Zeit, wo Talzin das Ichor-Bad bereitete, auf Maul aufgepasst hatte.

Sie wußte, daß Talzin auf jede erdenkliche Art und Weise nach ihrem letztgeborenen Sohn suchen würde. Die Nesthäkchen waren immer die geliebtesten Kinder. So jedenfalls glaubte es Mylis. Und Maul als Mutter Talzins Sohn hatte das seltene Privileg, zwei Tage in der Woche bei seiner Mutter in der Nachtschwester-Siedlung verbringen zu dürfen. Nur eben jetzt nicht, um ihre Ichor-Bad-Vorbereitungen nicht zu stören. Und genau da war er abgehauen – oder entführt worden?

„Mir reicht es jetzt! Ich glaube dir kein Wort! Irgendetwas Seltsames geht hier vor! Letzte Woche hat Lalith behauptet, der Vater ihres Sohnes sei spurlos verschwunden, weil sie ihn wahrscheinlich auch nicht töten wollte, wie Kycina vor sieben Jahren den Vater ihres Sohnes. Aber den Burschen habe ich zur Strecke gebracht. Und den Liebhaber von Lalith werde ich auch noch aufspüren."

„Was soll ich tun, Mutter?", fragte Mylis verzweifelt.

„Du hast genau zwei Tage Zeit, mir Maul zurückzubringen. Schaffst du das nicht, dann brauchst du dich hier nie wieder blicken zu lassen!"

Mylis sah Talzin ob dieser Worte mit angstgeweiteten Augen an. Sie kannte nichts außer dem Leben in der Nachtschwester-Siedlung. Vielleicht könnte sie irgendwo als bezahlte Söldnerin oder Kopfgeldjägerin …

„Das ist eine große Gnade, Kindchen", riß Mutter Talzin sie aus ihren Gedanken, um diese Worte mit einem zynischen Lächeln zu garnieren. „Ich könnte dich jetzt auch hier und sofort töten."

Sie ließ eine Ladung grüner Machtblitze über die völlig verängstigte Nachtschwester rauschen. Mylis zuckte zusammen, wand sich, aber über ihre Lippen kam kein Schrei, aus ihren grünen Augen rann keine Träne. So, wie es von einer guten Nachtschwester erwartet wurde.

„Stattdessen hast du jetzt die Chance, um dein Leben zu rennen – und vielleicht sogar den Schaden, den du verursacht hast, wieder gut zu machen. Verstehst du das, Mylis?", sagte die oberste Nachtschwester mit einem kalten grausamen Lächeln.

„I ... ich ge … gehe … ihn sofort suchen", stotterte Mylis.

Dann packte sie ihre Sachen und verschwand.

Talzin wußte mit Sicherheit, daß Mylis ihren geliebten Sohn Maul nicht finden würde. Nicht, wenn ihre Vermutung stimmte und sich Darth Sidious an ihr für ihre Verweigerung ihrer weiteren Gesellschaft gerächt hatte, indem er ihr das Liebste nahm, was sie hatte. Warum hatte er wohl damals derart enthusiastisch über gemeinsamen Nachwuchs geredet? Und Maul war so intelligent, so machtstark, so schön und vor allem hatte er solche anmutigen Bewegungen wie keines ihrer anderen älteren Kinder. Es war nicht nur ihr eine Freude gewesen, ihn einfach nur zu beobachten, wie er bastelte, Jagen ging oder auch nur etwas aß.

Und jetzt war das vorbei. Also wollte sie die Frau, durch deren Nachlässigkeit sie Maul verloren hatte, nie wieder sehen. Sollte sich Mylis doch auf einem anderen Planeten nützlich machen.

Natürlich würde Sidious nicht öffentlich mit dem Jungen zu sehen sein. Nein. Der Sith würde Maul irgendwo verbergen und ihn erst dann wieder herauslassen, wenn er sich seiner Loyalität absolut gewiß wäre. Talzin wußte, daß Sidious als Sith-Schüler offiziell noch keinen eigenen Schüler haben durfte. Noch ein Grund mehr, Maul in naher Zukunft vor der Galaxis und vor ihr zu verstecken. Sie war noch im Nachhinein wütend über sich selbst, daß sie die Gefahr nicht hatte kommen sehen.

Der Sith war ihr gegenüber geschickt auf dem Grat balanciert, sich als unwissend und redlich genug hinzustellen, daß sie in ihm während seiner Anwesenheit keine Bedrohung gesehen hatte. Deshalb hatte er auch seinen Meister erwähnt. Aber er hatte zur selben Zeit kompetent und interessant genug auf sie gewirkt, daß sie ihn ihrer Gesellschaft und Unterweisung als würdig erachtet hatte. Und nun war Maul fort. Aber sie würde nach ihm suchen, würde Späher aussenden, die diskret ermitteln würden. Und wenn die Zeit reif wäre, dann würde sie erscheinen und Maul wieder zu sich rufen. Und mit dem betrügerischen Sith abrechnen. Aber jetzt war Mutter Talzin einfach nur zornig und verzweifelt.

Kycina schaute gedankenverloren auf das runde Sith-Amulett aus Obsidian. Sie hätte den Rothaarigen fragen können, ob er wisse, was diese Zeichen bedeuteten. Dunkel genug war seine Machtausstrahlung gewesen. Aber irgendeine instinktive Regung hatte sie davon abgehalten. Ja, dieses Amulett war mehr wert als die Credits, welche ihr dieser feine Herr vor neun Monaten gegeben hatte. Während er sein eigentliches Versprechen nicht gehalten hatte. Sie war jetzt wieder im dritten Monat schwanger.

Aber die Komlink-Nummer, die sie von dem Rothaarigen hatte, lief auf einmal ins Leere. Kycina wußte nicht, daß Darth Sidious ihr diese Nummer damals nur deshalb gegeben hatte, weil sämtliche Anrufe auf ihr jetzt bei TD-D9 landeten, der die Aufgabe hatte, sie zu ignorieren. Da war es gut, dass sich wenigstens die Jedi als derart anständig erzeigt hatten, um sie mit jenem Sith-Amulett zu entlohnen. Vielleicht könnte ihr dieses Amulett ja gar helfen, die neue Liebe ihres Lebens zu retten.


	4. Besuch beim Kanzler

_Im Jahre 33 vor der Schlacht von Yavin_

Mutter Talzin verspürte einen stechenden Schmerz zwischen Hüfte und Taille. Als wenn jemand sie entzwei gehauen hätte. Sie hatte vor exakt einem Jahr etwas Ähnliches verspürt. Sie hatte daraufhin in Erfahrung gebracht, daß die Nachtschwester Mighella, die bereits seit Jahren erfolgreiche Leibwächterdienste beim Anführer der Schwarzen Sonne leistete und damit bislang eine gute Einnahmequelle für die Schwestern der Nacht gewesen war, von einem Lichtschwert quergeteilt worden war. Dies war auf eine ominöse, grausame und kaltblütige Weise geschehen. Keine der im Hauptquartier dieser galaxisweit operierenden Mafia-Organisation herumliegenden Leichen konnte mehr eine Aussage darüber machen, was genau geschehen war und warum.

Fest stand: Ein Lichtschwert war effizient und tödlich zum Einsatz gekommen. Ein solches Massaker ohne jegliche Erklärung im Holo-Net war ganz sicher nicht das Werk der Jedi. Stattdessen erspürte Mutter Talzin, als sie den Tatort inspizierte, eine dynamische Dunkelheit über dem Schauplatz des Massenmords – die Überreste einer Präsenz, die sie kannte. Und die tödlichen Verletzungen der Falleener, Menschen und Angehörigen anderer Spezies hatten für Talzin nur einen Schluß zugelassen: Ihr Sohn Maul war in der Sith-Hierarchie aufgestiegen. Er hatte erneut seine Treue zu Sidious unter Beweis gestellt, indem er eine Nachtschwester umgebracht hatte, damit seinem Meister demonstrierend, daß ihn nichts mehr mit der alten Heimat Dathomir verband außer seine rot-schwarzen Tätowierungen.

Aber jetzt war der Schmerz quer durch Talzins Taille viel stärker. Sie wußte, daß Sidious sich darum beworben hatte, Oberster Galaktischer Kanzler zu werden. Das war vor einer Standardwoche im Holo-Net bekannt gegeben worden. Und heute war Abstimmungstag im Galaktischen Senat. Also schaltete Talzin ungeduldig das Holo-Net an, um zu hören, ob oder was dieses Ereignis mit ihrem Sohn zu tun haben könnte. Sie sah die vielen Senatoren und Bekannten, die dem frischgebackenen Kanzler Palpatine angesichts seiner Wahl zum neuen Kanzler der Galaktischen Republik gratulierten. Seine Haare waren nun weiß geworden, aber seine blauen Augen blitzten nach wie vor von Tatendrang und Enthusiasmus. ‚Diese dummen Senatoren!', dachte Talzin. Sie gratulieren ihrem Schlächter wie die Vijun-Lemminge, bevor man sie zur Schlachtbank führt – welche Toren! Nur die dümmsten Kälber wählen ihre Metzger selber!

Dann schaltete das Nachrichtenstudio zum Korrespondenten nach Naboo. Talzin interessierte nicht, warum der Vertrag zwischen Königin Padmé Amidala und dem neimoidianischen Vizekönig Nute Gunray unterzeichnet oder nicht unterzeichnet werden durfte oder konnte. Das Einzige, was sie interessierte, war das Gesicht des rothaarigen Jedi, der gerade in aller Ruhe und Trauer allen Zuschauern, die es sehen wollten, erklärte, wie er seinen Meister verloren und gleich daraufhin die Dunkle Bedrohung eliminiert hatte, die im Begriff gewesen war, den Planeten Naboo als Kriegsbeute den Sith anheim fallen zu lassen. Aber Obi-Wan Kenobi hatte diesen ominösen Darth Maul zweigeteilt und sein geteilter Körper war in einen Energieschacht gefallen – auf Nimmerwiedersehen.

„Dieses Monster wird die Republik nie wieder bedrohen!", hatte der rothaarige Jedi mit den wasserblauen Augen erklärt. Und Talzin hatte einen Stich im Herzen verspürt.

Auch über die Entfernung von mehreren Parsecs hinweg hatte sie gespürt, daß dies der Junge gewesen war, den sie damals haßerfüllt weggegeben hatte, um dieses unwillkommene Geschenk Darth Sidious' so schnell wie möglich loszuwerden. Kycina hatte sie wieder einmal hereingelegt. Zu dumm, daß sie sie schon getötet hatte, da diese renitente Nachtschwester sich erneut geweigert hatte, den Vater ihres nun zweiten Sohnes zu töten. Aber unbefriedigte Rachegefühle waren nicht das Einzige, was Talzin jetzt fühlte. Was, wenn sie diesen Mord an ihrem geliebten Maul verhindern hätte können, wenn sie damals Hideous bei sich behalten hätte? Oder ihm einen anderen Namen gegeben hätte als den, dessen er sich gerade mehr als würdig erwiesen hatte?

Aber über eines gab es für Mutter Talzin keinerlei Zweifel: Darth Sidious würde für diesen Mord an Maul bezahlen! Und dafür, daß er mit einer Nachtschwester ein Kind gezeugt hatte. So, wie es das Schicksal aller Nachtbrüder war! Sie spürte noch einmal in sich hinein. Die Schmerzen an ihrer Taille waren verschwunden. Aber noch spürte sie Maul in der Macht. Sie war erleichtert, als sie ihn auch mehrere Tage später noch spürte. Das war IHR Sohn! Es bräuchte schon etwas mehr, um ihn zu töten, als ihn quer durch die Mitte entzwei zu hauen!

Obi-Wan konnte spüren, wie aufgeregt sein frischgebackener Padawan war. Er selbst konnte es auch noch nicht so recht glauben, daß er erst vor einem Tag zum Meister dieses blonden, von den beiden Sonnen Tatooines gebräunten zwölfjährigen Jungen ernannt worden war. Genausowenig, wie er es fassen konnte, daß sein eigener Meister Qui-Gon Jinn vom gestrigen Tag an nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilte. Aber jetzt galt es, den Höflichkeitsbesuch beim neugewählten Obersten Kanzler der Republik Palpatine abzustatten, welchen sich die beiden Jedi mit ihren Heldentaten auf Naboo verdient hatten.

„Ich danke Euch, daß Ihr meiner Einladung gefolgt seid", sagte Palpatine leutselig und einladend, nachdem er von seinem Sessel hinter dem Schreibtisch aufgestanden war, um seine beiden Gäste zu begrüßen. „Bitte setzt Euch."

Mit diesen Worten wies er mit einer weitschweifigen Geste auf die beiden freien Sessel, welche vor seinem Schreibtisch standen und seinen Gästen eine atemberaubende Aussicht auf diesen Teil des Hauptstadtplaneten Coruscant bot. Palpatine registrierte zufrieden, wie der junge Anakin ihn bewundernd anstrahlte und im Begriff war, einen der beiden Sessel in Beschlag zu nehmen.

Anakin fühlte, daß ihn sein fünfzehn Jahre älterer Meister mit einem strengen und genanten Seitenblick bedachte und den Kopf schüttelte. Er zuckte zusammen und blieb stehen, wo er war.

„Vielen Dank, Oberster Kanzler. Aber wir stehen lieber", erwiderte Obi-Wan Kenobi entschieden. „Uns ist bewußt, daß Eure Zeit kostbar ist", fügte er scheinbar liebenswürdig hinzu. Zeit für Palpatine, diese scheinbar entgegenkommende Geste angemessen zu parieren.

„Nicht so kostbar, um sie nicht mit den beiden Jedi zu verbringen, die das Leben meiner Königin gerettet und meinen Heimatplaneten aus den Klauen der Handelsföderation befreit haben." Bei diesen pathetischen Worten schaute er Obi-Wan mit einem unerbittlich freundlichen Lächeln an, dessen Starrheit gleichwohl klarmachte, daß der Kanzler nicht gewillt war, die Zwei allzu rasch wieder aus seinen Klauen … pardon … seinem derzeitigen Übergangsbüro im Senat zu entlassen.

„Ich bedaure den Verlust von Qui-Gon Jinn, Meister Obi-Wan", setzte er wie zum Trost und gleichzeitiger Besänftigung hinzu.

„Ich wurde erst unlängst zum Jedi-Ritter ernannt", gab Obi-Wan bescheiden zurück.

„Und doch hat man Euch bereits einen Schüler zugewiesen. Qui-Gon muß Euch bravourös ausgebildet haben", sagte Palpatine mit einem anerkennenden Lächeln.

„Er war ein inspirierender Lehrmeister", erwiderte Obi-Wan genauso bescheiden wie zuvor.

Jetzt fand es Sidious an der Zeit, den Padawan etwas zu umgarnen, dessen Heldentaten sich bereits wie ein Lauffeuer in der gesamten Galaxis verbreiteten.

„Auf Naboo hatte ich leider keine Gelegenheit, dir zu danken, junger Skywalker. Deine Taten waren höchst außergewöhnlich. Schon mit zwölf Jahren ein Droidenkontrollschiff der Föderation zu zerstören, das hat es in der Galaxis noch nie gegeben."

„Vielleicht gab es früher ja auch noch keine Droidenkontrollschiffe, Sir", sagte Anakin und grinste.

Darth Sidious lächelte zurück. „Möge die Macht stets so mit dir sein", sagte er und neigte sich leicht in Anakins Richtung.

„Vielen Dank, Sir", erwiderte der Junge schlicht.

Nun verschränkte Palpatine die Hände seiner Finger.

„Man sagte mir, daß du auf Tatooine aufgewachsen bist. Ich war einst dort, vor vielen Jahren", erklärte er leicht geheimnisvoll.

Er sah, wie in Anakins blauen Augen etwas aufflackerte. Dann spürte er einen Widerstreit in dem Jungen, dessen Augen sich nun zu Schlitzen verengten.

„Das stimmt, Sir, aber darüber darf ich nicht reden", erwiderte Anakin, um einen Augenblick später kurz zu seinem Meister zu schauen.

‚ _Er braucht eine Rückversicherung'_ , dachte Palpatine.

Obi-Wan hatte bei diesen Worten seines Padawans seine Lippen schmal zusammengepresst, während seine blauen Augen starr aus dem Fenster schauten, als würde er auf etwas lauern. _‚Wäre er älter, hätte er dem Kanzler sicherlich etwas Charmanteres zur Ablenkung von diesem Thema entgegnet'_ , dachte Obi-Wan.

Irgendetwas gefiel ihm an der ganzen Atmosphäre im Büro des Kanzlers nicht. Der Kanzler war so freundlich, umgänglich, zuvorkommend. Und gleichzeitig unheimlich, gerade weil er so glatt und perfekt war und keine Fehler machte. Und noch etwas anderes beunruhigte Obi-Wan. Er hatte das Gefühl, daß Palpatine mehr von ihm wußte, als ihm lieb war, daß er ihn durchschaute, geradezu in ihn hineinkroch, wenn sich ihre blauen Augen begegneten. Während er sich über die Absichten und Gefühle des Mannes vor ihm absolut im Unklaren war. Nicht, daß er vorgehabt hätte, in des Kanzlers Gedanken mit Jedi-Gedankentricks einzubrechen. Aber Obi-Wan spürte eine dunkle unsichtbare Mauer um diesen Mann herum, die undurchdringlich war. Und noch etwas anderes, was er überhaupt nicht definieren konnte. Eine Art Verbindung, die ihm Angst machte.

„Und warum das?", fragte Palpatine den Jungen nun in scheinbar unbefangener Neugier.

„Meine Mutter…", quoll es aus Anakin heraus.

„Anakin!", fuhr Obi-Wan ihn streng an.

Palpatine lächelte angesichts dieses zutage getretenen Konfliktes still in sich hinein. Natürlich hatten die Jedi all ihre früheren Bindungen hinter sich zu lassen, sobald sie dem Orden beigetreten waren. Aber natürlich sehnte sich ein Neunjähriger noch nach seiner Mutter. Es gab bestimmte Regungen, die ließen sich nicht einfach unterdrücken. Auch Palpatine selbst bemerkte, daß die Steifheit des rothaarigen Jedi vor ihm nicht nur auf die jugendlichen Anwandlungen seines neuen Padawans zurückzuführen war.

Er selbst, dessen ehemals rote Haare nun vollständig ergraut waren, spürte ebenso, daß ihn etwas mit diesem rothaarigen jungen Mann verband, etwas, was er seit über vierzig Standardjahren nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Ob der Jedi das wohl auch spürte?

„Die Jedi werden darauf trainiert, im Hier und Jetzt zu leben, Oberster Kanzler. Unsere Kindheit hat wenig mit unserem Leben mit der Macht zu tun", erklärte Obi-Wan ernst.

„Darf ich fragen, wie alt Ihr seid, Obi-Wan Kenobi?", fragte Palpatine den Jedi nun direkt.

„Vierundzwanzig Jahre. Warum interessiert Euch das, mein Kanzler?", fragte Obi-Wan reserviert zurück.

„Nun, ich glaube, in solchem Alter hat man diese Gefühle der Bindung zu Verwandten doch schon erheblich besser unter Kontrolle als ein Junge, der in Anakins Alter gerade erst in den Tempel gefunden hat. Aber lassen wir das. Wer bin ich schon, um über die Lehren des Ordens zu beurteilen, nachdem die Jedi den Frieden in der Republik tausend Jahre lang aufrechterhalten haben", milderte er mit einem Lächeln seinen ersten Satz ab.

Ja, seine Vermutung war richtig gewesen. Dieser Jedi war genau in dem Jahr zur Welt gekommen, in welchem er das erste Mal nach Dathomir gereist war. Palpatine fand es enttäuschend, daß sein einundzwanzigjähriger Schüler, welcher doch im Umgang mit der Macht und im Lichtschwertkampf diesem frischgebackenen Jedi-Ritter in jenem verhängnisvollen Duell in Theed klar überlegen gewesen war, letztendlich gescheitert war.

Darth Sidious hatte sich am gestrigen Tag wieder und wieder die Holo-Vid-Aufzeichnungen der Überwachungskamera im Energiegenerator-Gebäude der Stadt Theed angeschaut. Warum hatte Maul nur gezögert, als Obi-Wan Kenobi dort zwei Meter unterhalb der Schachtöffnung hilflos und verloren an diesem Warnlicht hing? Ohne sein Lichtschwert! Bereit, entweder abgeschlachtet oder in die ewige Tiefe befördert zu werden. Von was war Maul derart abgelenkt gewesen, nachdem Obi-Wan wieder aus dem Schacht nach oben gefunden und das Lichtschwert seines Meisters zu sich gerufen hatte, um den ersten Sith, der sich nach eintausend Jahren der Galaxis wieder öffentlich gezeigt hatte, quergeteilt in den Schacht segeln zu lassen?

Weil auch Maul dasselbe verspürt hatte so wie sein Meister jetzt hier in seinem Büro? Nun, der junge rothaarige Jedi vor ihm hatte in Theed offenbar nichts gespürt. Enttäuscht stellte Palpatine fest, daß die Machtpräsenz Obi-Wans nicht einmal halb so stark war wie seine eigene. Oder die von Mutter Talzin. Konnte es sein, daß seine und Talzins Machtkräfte sich in diesem Jungen gegenseitig aufgehoben hatten, so daß ein eher mäßiges Ergebnis dabei herausgekommen war? Hatte ihn Mutter Talzin deshalb weggegeben? Hatte sie nach Mauls Entführung gar einen solchen Haß auf ihn entwickelt, daß sie seinen Sohn unverfrorenerweise den Jedi übergeben hatte? Oder hatten die Jedi ihn einfach durch Zufall gefunden und gar von Dathomir mitgenommen, ohne, dass Talzin etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte?

Aber Darth Sidious war nicht geneigt, sich noch weiter um verwandtschaftliche Bindungen den Kopf zu zerbrechen, welche er damals vor vierzig Standardjahren erbarmungslos gekappt hatte, als er seine gesamte Familie in deren eigenem Sternenschiff massakriert hatte. Keiner in seiner Familie war machtsensitiv gewesen. Und welche Ironie der Macht, daß sein eigener Sohn weniger Macht besaß als dieser kleine blonde Junge von Tatooine, auf dessen Erschaffung ohne Vater sein früherer Meister Darth Plagueis solchen Eifer verwendet hatte.

Wieder einmal lachte ihn Plagueis aus den ewigen Gründen der Macht heraus spöttisch an. Da kam ihm der letzte Satz des neu ernannten Jedi-Ritters Obi-Wan Kenobi gerade recht. Nicht nur für die Jedi galt, daß sie im Hier und Jetzt leben sollten. Und er, Palpatine, würde sich den Jungen schon irgendwann nehmen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Und seines Umgarnungsgeschicks.

„Aber so sag mir, Padawan Skywalker. Was ist das für ein Gefühl, jetzt einer so hochverehrten Gruppe anzugehören?", fragte er das Objekt seiner Begierde schmeichlerisch.

„Es ist, als wäre ein Traum in Erfüllung gegangen, Sir", sagte Anakin und seine blauen Augen strahlten den Obersten Kanzler bei diesen Worten an.

„Als wäre ein Traum in Erfüllung gegangen", wiederholte Palpatine andächtig die Worte des Jungen, dessen Blick erwidernd. „Dann hast du wohl schon lange über den Jedi-Orden und die Macht nachgedacht", vertiefte er nun jovial lächelnd das Thema.

Der Junge nickte eifrig.

„Ich wollte der Galaxis schon immer Gerechtigkeit …"

„Es liegt nicht bei dir, über dein Schicksal zu bestimmen, Anakin", schnitt ihm Obi-Wan abrupt das Wort ab. „Die Macht wird dich leiten", beendete er das Thema.

Jetzt lächelte Palpatine. Und sein Lächeln war echt, während er stumm sinnierte: _Und sie wird dich zu mir leiten, junger Skywalker._

„Verzeiht, Kanzler. Wir haben noch einiges zu erledigen. Wenn Ihr uns jetzt bitte entschuldigen würdet." Obi-Wan verbeugte sich nach diesen Worten leicht vor dem Kanzler und Anakin tat es ihm nach.

Dann verließen die beiden Jedi sein Büro. Palpatine ließ sich wieder in seinem Sessel hinter dem imposanten, beinahe leeren Schreibtisch nieder und strich sich gedankenverloren mit der Hand durch sein silbernes Haar. Wie würde Talzin wohl reagieren, wenn sie denn jemals herausfinden würde, wer da gerade ihren Lieblingssohn umgebracht hatte? Er lächelte erneut.

* * *

Bei diesem Kapitel habe ich einige Dialog-Zitate aus dem Roman "Darth Plagueis" von James Luceno eingebaut.


	5. Besuch bei Mutter Talzin

„Darth Maul lebt? Das ist unmöglich! Er starb durch meine Hand!", hatte Obi-Wan ungläubig zu Meister Yoda gesagt, nachdem dieser ihm die Aufnahme der Überwachungskamera vom Jedi-Tempel in Eedit auf dem Planeten Devaron gezeigt hatte.

Natürlich hatte Meister Yoda recht gehabt, daß es sich bei dem zweifachen Jedi-Mörder von Devaron lediglich um ein Exemplar derselben Spezies seines früheren Widersachers auf Naboo handelte.

„Von Dathomir!", hörte Obi-Wan Yodas sichere Stimme.

„Von Dathomir? Ich dachte immer, Mauls Heimat sei Iridonia", entgegnete der Jedi-Meister verwundert.

„Iridonia die Heimat dieser Spezies ist. Dathomir der Planet ist, auf dem aufgewachsen er ist. Nach Dathomir reisen - Ihr werdet. Die Quelle dieser Bedrohung finden - Ihr müsst", erteilte der Großmeister des Ordens der Jedi Obi-Wan seine neue Mission.

Trotzdem hatte Obi-Wan ein mulmiges Gefühl. Warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Wieso jetzt wieder so ein … Zabrak?

Obi-Wan ärgerte sich über seinen ehemaligen Padawan – wieder einmal. Er hatte Anakin doch ganz klar und eindeutig gesagt: „Überlaß die Verhandlungen mir!"

Allerdings hatten ihm seine vielfarbigen, tätowierten Verhandlungspartner gar keine Chance gewährt, auch nur seinen Mund zu öffnen, um den Männern, die sogleich auf sie zustürmten, um sie mit primitiven Waffen mannigfaltigster Art zu attackieren, irgendwelche Verhandlungsangebote zu unterbreiten. Also hatte Anakin Skywalker kurzerhand den Obersten Nachtbruder, einen etwa fünfzig Jahre alten, in ein geschupptes Whuffaleder-Oberteil gekleideten, orangefarbenen Mann mit blauen Augen und markanter Hakennase als Geisel genommen. Zugegebenermaßen war Anakins Manöver erfolgreich. Die roten, gelben und orangefarbenen Nachtbrüder mit ihren markanten Tätowierungen hatten sofort respektvolle Entfernung von dem Jedi-Paar gehalten. Nun hatte Obi-Wan eine Verhandlungsbasis.

„Wir wollen Euch nichts tun. Wir suchen jemanden aus eurem Dorf. Er hat zwei Jedi getötet. Er ist 2,20 Standardmeter groß, gelb, hat riesige Hörner, ziemliche Krallen als Fingernägel und gelbe Augen. Und er führt ein Doppellichtschwert. Kennt ihr Ihn?"

„Hmmm, es könnte sich um den Nachtbruder handeln, den eine Nachtschwester vor zehn Tagen als ihren Gefährten mitgenommen hat. Mutter Talzin wird wissen, wo er jetzt ist", sagte schließlich der Oberste Nachtbruder.

„Wie sah die Nachtschwester aus, die ihn mitgenommen hat?", fragte Obi-Wan nun den orangefarbenen Mann mit den vielen unterschiedlich großen Hörnern.

Anakin Skywalker rollte die Augen angesichts dieser Frage seines ehemaligen Meisters während dessen Verhandlungen. Eigentlich hatte er jetzt vorgehabt, sich zu bedanken und den Nachtbruder umgehend wieder laufen zu lassen. So jedoch mußte er ihn weiter von hinten im Würgegriff um dessen Hals festhalten, ihm dabei sein gezündetes blaues Lichtschwert an die Kehle halten. Und dabei noch dessen Angstschweißgeruch einatmen. Und alles nur deswegen, weil sein Meister ein in seinen Augen übermäßiges Interesse an einer ganz bestimmten Nachtschwester entwickelt hatte, welche seit zwei Monaten als verschollen galt. Überdies fand Anakin, dass diese Person als bislang bekannte Sith-Attentäterin Count Dookus äußerst unpassend als geheime Gefährtin für einen Jedi-Meister war, vor allem für so einen hochmoralischen und prinzipientreuen Jedi wie Obi-Wan Kenobi.

„Sie hatte blaßblaue Augen, eine Zornesfalte über der Nasenwurzel sowie von den Mundwinkeln ausgehende Tätowierungen, welche sich unter ihrem Kinn zu einem Ring vereinigten. Außerdem war sie ziemlich schnippisch, arrogant und hat bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit dreckig und gemein gelacht", erklärte Bruder Viscus Obi-Wan, dessen Augen sich erkennend weiteten, während er sich mit der Hand an seinen roten gestutzten Vollbart faßte. „Ventress! Nur jemand wie sie kann sich ein solches Monster als Gefährten aussuchen", hörte Anakin seinen ehemaligen Meister bitter anmerken.

Jetzt nickte Obi-Wan ihm zu. Das Zeichen für Anakin, den Nachtbruder endlich loszulassen.

„Wir danken Euch", sagte Obi-Wan knapp.

Die beiden Jedi wandten sich nun zum Gehen, während Bruder Viscus seine Mitbrüder im Zaume hielt, nicht erneut über die sich entfernenden Jedi herzufallen.

Obi-Wan atmete auf. Endlich hatten sie einen brauchbaren Hinweis erhalten, den Mann zu stellen, der auf dem Planeten Devaron Jedi-Meister Halsey und dessen Padawan Knox brutal hingerichtet hatte. Auch wenn die Methoden seines Schülers wieder einmal draufgängerisch, impulsiv und eines Jedi nicht würdig waren. Er hätte zivilisiertere Wege gefunden, sein Ziel zu erreichen. Es hätte zugegebenermaßen etwas länger gedauert, das mußte Obi-Wan sich eingestehen. Er tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, daß Anakin mit den Tusken-Räubern auf seinem Heimatplaneten Tatooine wahrscheinlich noch viel rabiater verfahren wäre.

„Männer wie Kampfmaschinen. Hexen. Ein gemütliches Plätzchen", meinte Anakin grinsend.

„Freut mich, daß es dir hier gefällt", witzelte Obi-Wan.

„Ihr kennt diese Mutter Talzin?", fragte Anakin.

„Ich weiß nicht viel über Mutter Talzin. Aber ich glaube nicht, daß wir hier sonderlich willkommen sind. Du solltest dich dort, wo wir jetzt hinfliegen werden, mit deinem Temperament besser zurückhalten", ermahnte Obi-Wan den jüngeren Jedi.

„Man weiß nie", wiegelte Anakin mit einer lässigen Handbewegung ab. „Ich komme immer gut an bei den Frauen", hörte Obi-Wan ihn selbstgefällig sagen.

Jetzt rollte _er_ mit den Augen. Wie er es haßte, wenn Anakin seinen Charme derart offensiv und ungeniert einsetzte, um bestimmte Ziele zu erreichen. Wie gut, daß Padmé bei solchen Missionen nicht mit dabei war.

„Zu gut", meinte er sarkastisch.

Die Nachtschwestern, die die beiden Jedi auf der anderen Seite des Planeten empfingen, schienen sich über den unerwarteten Besuch nicht unbedingt zu freuen. Die acht Frauen, die sie zur Residenz von Mutter Talzin eskortierten, hielten permanent gespannte rot leuchtende Energiebögen in ihren Händen, deren Pfeile während des gesamten Weges auf beide Jedi gerichtet waren. Eine nahezu unerträgliche Spannung lag in der Luft, infolge derer Anakin ein Kribbeln auf seiner Haut verspürte. In moderater Erwartung betrat er mit Obi-Wan Mutter Talzins turmähnliche Behausung.

„Meister Kenobi!", begrüßte die Oberste Hexe den rothaarigen Jedi mit einer beinahe überinquirierenden Freundlichkeit, so als sähe sie ihn nach langen Jahren das erste Mal wieder.

Zumindest schien es Anakin so. Obi-Wan hatte ihm im Vorfeld dieser Mission viel über Dathomir erzählt. Aber noch nie, daß er schon einmal hier gewesen wäre oder gar Mutter Talzin getroffen hätte. Verschwieg ihm sein ehemaliger Meister wieder einmal etwas? Es war ein komisches Gespräch, welches sich nun zwischen Mutter Talzin und Obi-Wan entspann. Diese Hexe behauptete doch tatsächlich, keinerlei Macht über die Nachtbrüder zu haben und nicht zu wissen, was diese so trieben.

„Spielt hier nicht die Ahnungslose, Mutter! Jeder in der Galaxis weiß, daß Frauen diesen Planeten dominieren. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß hier irgendetwas geschieht, von dem Euer Clan nichts weiß", widerlegte Obi-Wan ihre gespielte Ahnungslosigkeit.

„Kaum zu glauben, daß die Jedi nun Gerüchte für Tatsachen halten", entgegnete Talzin höhnisch.

Jetzt wurde es Anakin zu bunt.

„Ihr nennt zwei tote Jedi Gerüchte?!", herrschte er die Hexe an, nachdem er empört aufgesprungen war. Sofort umkreisten ihn vier Nachtschwestern mit ihren gespannten, abschußbereiten Energiebögen.

„Dieses … Ding … ist gefährlich! Wenn Ihr irgendetwas über ihn wißt, müsst Ihr es uns sagen!", drang Obi-Wan nun in Mutter Talzin und beugte sich zu ihr vor.

Jetzt bemühte diese ihre Kristallkugel, die vor ihr auf dem Tisch stand.

„Savage … Savage Opress … Er ist …"

„ …Mutter …!?", drang Obi-Wan weiter in sie, während alle Anwesenden auf das Bild Savage Opress' schauten, welches sich in der Kristallkugel materialisiert hatte.

„ … auf Toydaria", beendete Mutter Talzin ihren Satz.

„Danke", kam es erleichtert aus Obi-Wans tiefster Seele.

Anakin stutzte. Wieso war das so einfach gewesen? Wieso hatte die Hexe Obi-Wan den Aufenthaltsort des gewalttätigen Zabraks einfach so preisgegeben, ohne daß sie beide irgendwelchen Druck einsetzen mußten? Und wie Talzin Obi-Wan angeschaut hatte! Irgendwie seltsam.

„Ihr … und Mutter Talzin seid Euch schon einmal begegnet?", fragte Anakin auf dem Weg zurück zum rot-weißen Raumschiff.

Obi-Wan reagierte nicht auf seine Frage. Er schien anfangs in sich selbst versunken zu sein. Dann hielt er in seinem Gehen inne und legte den Kopf schief. Er schien irgendetwas zu wittern. Anakin blieb ebenfalls stehen und tat es ihm gleich. Aber er spürte nichts außer dem Feld der Macht, welches auf Dathomir stärker war als auf den meisten anderen Planeten, die sie bisher bereist hatten.

„Ich spüre eine Präsenz … Ventress!", hörte Anakin seinen Meister sagen.

„Meister, wir haben sie seit der Schlacht von Sullust nicht mehr gesehen. Es gibt Gerüchte, dass sie …", versuchte Anakin zu widersprechen.

„Aber … du mußt das doch auch spüren, Anakin. Du bist ihr doch auch bereits mehrere Male begegnet – hast mir ihr gekämpft ... Aber lassen wir das. Jetzt müssen wir nach Toydaria, dieses Monster fangen.", beendete Obi-Wan das Thema, nachdem er den genervten Blick seines ehemaligen Padawans wahrgenommen hatte.

Mutter Talzin wunderte sich, nachdem die beiden Jedi weg waren. Zugegeben, ihr jüngster Sohn hatte weit weniger Machtpräsenz als sein Begleiter mit dem aufbrausenden Temperament. Ob sich etwa ihre Machtkünste mit denen von Sidious in dem rothaarigen Jedi teilweise gegenseitig neutralisiert hatten? Aber wie war Obi-Wan überhaupt zu den Jedi gekommen? Hatte diese durchtriebene Kycina damals etwa bewußt ihrer ausdrücklichen Anweisung, das Kind nicht zu Jedi zu geben, zuwidergehandelt? Aber sie konnte sie nicht mehr fragen, denn sie selbst hatte sie zusammen mit dem Nachtbruder, von dem Kycina ein paar Monate nach Mauls' Geburt ebenfalls einen Sohn bekommen hatte, getötet. Das war ihre gerechte Strafe gewesen, die alle Nachtschwestern ereilte, die die sich weigerten, die Väter ihrer neugeborenen Söhne zu töten. So wie Kycina zum wiederholten Mal.

Aber was war das für ein raffiniertes Spiel, daß Palpatine als oberster Kanzler sowohl Sith als auch Jedi für sich springen ließ? Je nachdem welche Seite obsiegen würde? Oder hatte Sidious irgendetwas mit diesem Obi-Wan vor – als Jedi? War Sidious mit diesem Winkelzug sehr raffiniert oder einfach nur sehr arrogant und vor allem sehr dumm, ihn derart bei den Jedi zu lassen? Talzin hatte nicht das Gefühl, daß dieser Obi-Wan die Identität seines Vaters kannte - genausowenig wie so andere viele Jedi. Er schien weder Sidious' Bösartigkeit noch die Durchtriebenheit beider Elternteile geerbt zu haben.

Aber egal, ob der frühere Hideous und jetzige Obi-Wan Kenobi es wußte oder nicht - sie würde nicht zulassen, daß Sidious' Sohn, nachdem er bereits vor zwölf Jahren Maul verstümmelt und in die Verbannung getrieben hatte, jetzt auch noch ihrem anderen rechtmäßigen Sohn schaden würde. Jetzt war es an der Zeit, ihren Lieblingssohn zu finden und wieder zurückzuholen, ihm wieder zu dem Platz zu verhelfen, der seiner würdig war. Savage würde ihr dabei helfen. Aber erst, wenn Ventress ihn weg von Dooku lotsen würde, ehe sich Savage bei diesem allzu wohl fühlen würde, so wie Maul damals bei Sidious, was er ihr damals auf Orsis schmerzhaft klargemacht hatte. Schon bald würde Maul wieder bei ihr sein, um dann zusammen mit seinem Bruder Savage und mit Ventress die Mission seines Schicksals zu erfüllen.

Die beiden Jedi hatten Savage Opress von Toydaria aus weiter bis zum Dreadnaught-Raumschiff von Count Dooku verfolgt. Vergeblich – der schwarzgelbe Nachtbruder war ihnen entkommen, indem er Dookus Solarsegler gestohlen hatte.

„Hier rumzuhängen bringt nichts", sagte Anakin, während sich die Beiden der Kampfdroiden erwehrten, welche versuchten, nach der Flucht des ehemaligen Schülers Count Dookus nun die Jedi niederzumetzeln.

„Wollte ich auch gerade sagen", pflichtete ihm Obi-Wan bei und machte mithilfe der Macht das Schiff klar, welches sie sich von den Toydarianern ausgeliehen hatten.

„Ventress war hier auf Dookus Schiff. Sie hat sich hier mit ihm getroffen. Ich fühle es", sagte Obi-Wan, nachdem sie von der Dreadnaught abgehoben hatten.

„Mit wem getroffen – mit Dooku?", höhnte Anakin Skywalker.

„Mit diesem … Savage Opress", zischte Obi-Wan bitter.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was Ihr an dieser Nachtschwester so interessant findet, Meister", erwiderte Anakin leicht genervt. „Ich finde ja, die Herzogin Satine passt viel besser zu Euch. Sie ist auch adelig wie Padmé. Wir könnten …"

„Das verstehst du nicht, Anakin!", schnitt ihm Obi-Wan hart das Wort ab.

„Was verstehe ich nicht, Meister? Daß sie Euch als Nachtschwester sofort töten würde, wenn sie ein Kind von Euch bekäme? Ihr hättet sie damals im Teta-Kloster fangen können, nachdem ich mit Ahsoka und dem Huttling von dort fortgeflogen bin. Aber Ihr habt sie entkommen lassen. So wie jetzt."

„Ventress war heute nicht unsere Mission, Anakin!", maßregelte ihn Obi-Wan.

Anakin wollte noch etwas sagen, aber als er den verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck in den Augen seines Meisters sah, zog er es vor, zu schweigen.

Obi-Wan war es im Nachhinein unheimlich, Mutter Talzin zweimal derart eindringlich Mutter genannt zu haben. Auch wenn solch eine Anrede für die Vorsteherin eines Hexenordens absolut angebracht und sittengemäß war. Aber auch hier hatte ihn wieder so ein seltsam unangenehmes Gefühl beschlichen, als sich Mutter Talzin zu ihm vorgebeugt hatte, als würde sie einen alten Bekannten begrüßen – allerdings einen, mit dem sie irgendetwas Unangenehmes verband, was sie mit dieser überschwänglichen Begrüßung zu überspielen versucht hatte – oder wollte sie irgendetwas aus ihm herauskitzeln? Obi-Wan realisierte, daß dieses komische Gefühl dasselbe war, welches er damals vor rund dreizehn Jahren empfunden hatte, als er zusammen mit seinem damals frischgebackenen Padawan Anakin den Kanzler besucht hatte. Zwölf Jahren früher. Aber das Gefühl war dasselbe geblieben. Talzin schien viel mehr über ihn zu wissen, als zu erwarten gewesen wäre. Genau wie damals Palpatine. Aber woher kamen diese Gefühle? Und wieso hatte er sie? Obi-Wan fand keine Antwort auf diese Fragen.

* * *

 _Dieses Kapitel enthält ganz viele Zitate aus der Episode "Hexen des Nebels" aus Staffel 3 von "The Clone Wars". Das ist meine Lieblingsepisode, die mich überhaupt erst auf die Idee zu dieser Geschichte gebracht hat. Wenn Ihr Euch diese Episode noch einmal anschaut, versteht ihr vielleicht, wieso. ;)_


	6. Rache für Rache

Die Demütigung hatte tief gesessen. Der angesehene Jedi-Meister und das geschätzte Mitglied des Rates der Jedi war auf Raydonia wie ein Spielball zwischen Savage Opress und seinem Intimfeind Darth Maul hin- und hergeworfen worden. Die Beiden hatten ihn bewusstlos geprügelt, bevor sie ihn in ihren klobigen Mülltanker verfrachtet hatten.

„Und so einen nennen sie _Meister_ ", hatte Maul im Inneren des Frachters gehöhnt, während er mit seiner ihm durch den neuen kybernetischen Unterleib mit überlangen Metallbeinen verliehenen Größe von mehr als zwei Standardmetern über ihm gethront und seinen Peiniger von Naboo abschätzig gemustert hatte. Dann hatte Maul ihm hämisch grinsend die verbliebene Hälfte seines rotleuchtenden Doppellichtschwertes an die Kehle gehalten.

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, daß du bei jedem einzelnen Schnitt bei Bewusstsein sein wirst. Du sollst leiden, so wie ich gelitten habe. Dein Tod wird äußerst qualvoll sein!", hatte der rotschwarze Sith ihm versprochen.

Obi-Wan hatte nicht das Gefühl, daß sein Widersacher es besonders eilig damit hatte, ihn zu töten. Maul würde seinen Sieg voll auskosten, sich daran weiden, so wie er es bereits auf Naboo getan hatte – mit fatalen Folgen. Aber damals war Maul allein gewesen. Jetzt jedoch hatte er diesen anderen schwarz-gelben anderen Nachtbruder bei sich. Aber Mauls Verlangen würde ihm Zeit verschaffen. Solange, bis der ihm von Meister Yoda versprochene unerwartete Verbündete eintreffen würde.

Dieser Gedanke beruhigte ihn absurderweise dermaßen, daß er trotz Mauls drohender Präsenz über ihm in eine angenehme Bewusstlosigkeit hinüberglitt. Meister Yoda konnte nicht irren…

Ein paar Backpfeifen holten ihn zurück in die trostlose stinkende Realwelt des Mülltankers. Aber war das real? Diese blauen Augen, dieses blasse Gesicht, dieser schöne volle Mund mit dem grausamen, aber gleichzeitig süßen Zug – direkt über ihm?

„Steht auf, oder haben sie Euch den Kampfgeist aus dem Leib geprügelt?", hörte er eine raue Frauenstimme, die wie Engelsgesang in seinen Ohren klang.

Das mußte die unerwartete Hilfe sein, von der Meister Yoda im Tempel gesprochen hatte.

„Seid Ihr jetzt bei den Guten?"

Viel Zeit blieb nicht für die Konversation. Denn nun hatten Maul und sein riesiger Bruder beschlossen, mit dem ungleichen Pärchen auf der unteren Ebene ihres Raumschiffes abzurechnen. Wie gut, daß Ventress zwei Klingen dabei hatte. Wie gut, daß sie beim Kämpfen in die Nähe der Rettungskapsel gekommen waren, mit welcher sie fliehen konnten.

Gedankenverloren starrte Maul durch die Plasma-Notverriegelung des Ausgangs, welche das Loch verdeckte, welches sein und Savages Lichtschwert in die eigentliche Tür zur Rettungskapsel geschnitten hatten. Aus einem Grund, der ihm völlig unerklärlich war, hatte er sich gefreut, Obi-Wan Kenobi wiederzusehen. Natürlich war dessen Behauptung, ihn, der vor dem brennenden Müllberg für ihn posiert hatte, erst einmal nicht erkannt zu haben, nur ein Test gewesen.

„Ich mag deine neuen Beine. Sie machen dich irgendwie größer", hatte der Jedi ihm zugerufen, als würde er einem Jedi-Freund begegnen.

Was für eine armselige Vorstellung er doch als Kampfpartner diesmal geliefert hatte. Und ohne die Hilfe von Ventress wäre er hoffnungslos verloren gewesen. Aber das nächste Mal würde der Jedi nicht alleine kommen. Und er würde kommen, soviel war klar.

Mauls Provokation, ihn an den Mord an Qui-Gon Jinn zu erinnern, hatten den sonst so glatt und wohltemperiert wirkenden Obi-Wan völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht. Seine blauen Augen hatten ihn im Widerschein von Mauls roter Klinge geradezu dämonisch angefunkelt. In jedem Wesen war auch Dunkelheit. Sie mußte nur geweckt werden.

„Deine Wut bringt dich aus dem Gleichgewicht. Das entspricht nicht so ganz der Art der Jedi!", hatte Maul ihn daraufhin verhöhnt.

Und ihn damit vollends aus dem Konzept gebracht. Der Rest war Routine. Wie befriedigend es doch gewesen war, Obi-Wan mit einem gezielten Tritt seiner langen Beine mit den vierzehigen Füßen auf die untere Ebene zu Ventress zu befördern. Und dann war das ulkige Pärchen auf einmal weg. Was würde er, Maul, eigentlich tun, wenn es Obi-Wan nicht mehr geben würde? Würde er sich dann nicht langweilen, so ganz ohne eine Quelle des Hasses, den Sith ja so schätzten?

 _Drei Monate später_

Obi-Wan war frustriert. Gerade eben hatte ihm Kanzler Palpatine freundlich, aber mit unerbittlicher Entschlossenheit erklärt, daß es nicht anginge, daß die Armee der Republik und die Jedi noch länger in Meister Kenobis persönliche Angelegenheiten verwickelt werden würden. Dabei war sein Einsatz auf Florrum ein Erfolg gewesen! Zugegeben: Er hatte Meisterin Adi Gallia verloren, welche von Savage Opress getötet worden war. Allerdings hatten sich die Piraten von Hondo Ohnaka als gute Verbündete der Republik erwiesen, auf deren zumindest zeitweilige Dienste die Republik gerade wegen des seines, Obi-Wans Einsatzes später erneut zurückgreifen könnte. Gar nicht zu reden davon, daß er mit dem Lichtschwert seiner nun toten Partnerin Adi Gallia Savages linken Arm abgehauen und diesen Sith dadurch geschwächt hatte, während Maul infolge des Blaster-Dauerbeschusses von Hondo Ohnakas Männern eines seiner künstlichen Beine eingebüßt hatte. Die Piraten hatten das Raumschiff der Sith-Brüder abgeschossen, es war jedoch nicht ausgeschlossen, daß diese jenen Abschuß überlebt haben könnten.

Aber die Brüder waren jetzt geschwächt und wenn er jetzt hartnäckig bliebe, dann könnte er diese beiden Geißeln der Galaxis bald ein für alle Mal aus dem Verkehr ziehen. Freilich nicht alleine.

„Aber Maul ist mit Verbrechern der galaktischen Unterwelt im Bunde!", hatte er versucht, Palpatine die Gefährlichkeit Mauls vor Augen zu führen.

„Dann laßt ihn doch mit dem Gesindel spielen. Wichtiger ist es jetzt, Dooku zu fangen!", hatte der Kanzler ihm mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung entgegnet, ihn dabei mit seinen undurchdringlichen blaßblauen Augen angeschaut und dazu maliziös gelächelt.

Und Obi-Wan hatte in diesem Moment nicht gewusst, wem Palpatines Lächeln galt – ihm oder Maul? Wer von beiden wurde hier eigentlich spielen geschickt, während sich in der Galaxis unglaubliche Dinge vollzogen, die sich der öffentlichen Aufmerksamkeit entzogen? Was ihn dabei jedoch am meisten ärgerte, war die Tatsache, daß der Kanzler recht hatte. Er, Obi-Wan Kenobi, wollte aus persönlichen Gründen Maul zur Strecke bringen, ganz egal, ob er dabei höheres öffentliches Interesse vorschob oder nicht. Palpatine hatte ihm, dem Jedi-Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi unjedihafte Rachegelüste unterstellt! Und Meister Yoda hatte dem Kanzler, wenngleich nicht in dessen Beisein, recht gegeben! Das tat weh! Woher wußte Palpatine das?

 _Drei Monate später_

Maul frohlockte. Diese dumme Herzogin war doch wirklich mit seiner diskreten Hilfe aus dem Zentralgefängnis von Sundari ausgebrochen, um ihren Freund Obi-Wan Kenobi anzurufen, ihr zu helfen und sie aus Mauls Klauen zu retten. Schon bald würde er seine Rache haben. Damals, als er die Macht auf Mandalore übernommen hatte, hatte Satine Kryze lediglich Sprüche und Appelle an ihr Volk auf Lager gehabt, um das Blatt zu ihren Gunsten zu wenden. Aber die Mandalorianer wollten in der Tiefe ihrer Seele keine Schönwetterherrscherin wie die blonde blauäugige Herzogin. Sie wollen einen gestandenen Kerl, der sie hart aber gerecht regierte. So einen wie ihn, Maul.

Das war eigentlich schon immer so gewesen. Vor allem seit der Zeit vor viertausend Jahren, wo der Sith-Lord Ulic Qel-Droma Mandalore den Unbezähmbaren im Zweikampf besiegt und mit diesem und seinem Sith-Meister Exar Kun die Galaxis erobert hatte. … Mit Exar Kun, nach dessen Plänen Maul damals sein Doppellichtschwert gebaut hatte … In der Galaxis eine bedeutende Militärmacht zu sein, das war die wahre Bestimmung Mandalores. Die Friedenspolitik der Herzogin hingegen war eine kurzzeitige, äußerst fragile Anomalie, die geradezu danach schrie, beseitigt zu werden. Satines Frieden war eine Lüge. Frieden _ist_ eine Lüge. Niemand würde Satine auch nur eine Träne nachweinen – bis auf Einen.

Obi-Wan war geschlagen, gedemütigt, von Maul seines Lichtschwertes beraubt – wieder einmal. Nicht genug damit, kniete er auch noch vor Maul, der sich selbstgefällig auf dem Thron räkelte, auf dem doch eigentlich Satine sitzen sollte. Mauls Leute hatten die Twilight, den alten Spice-Frachter seines ehemaligen Padawans Anakin Skywalker abgeschossen, mit der er eigentlich die Herzogin in Sicherheit bringen wollte. So wie vor einigen Monaten Hondo Ohnakas Leute Mauls und Savages Raumschiff abgeschossen hatten. War das eine Ironie der Macht, daß es jetzt umgekehrt war?

Obi-Wan registrierte aus seiner Froschperspektive, daß Maul jetzt neue, humanoidere Beine erhalten hatte, die ihn irgendwie menschlicher machten.

„Willkommen in meiner Welt", hatte Maul ihn am Dock des Raumhafens von Sundari, wo die Twilight in Flammen verendete, beinahe wie einen alten Bekannten begrüßt.

Und Savage hatte einen neuen Arm erhalten, mit welchem er die Beine Satines fixiert hatte, um die Herzogin über seine linke Schulter nach hinten geworfen zurück in den Palast zu bringen, ihre Flucht und ihr Aufbegehren gegen die Herrschaft der Sith-Brüder damit abrupt und rabiat beendend. Jetzt saß Satine ebenfalls unter Bewachung in gedemütigter Pose neben dem Thron, der jetzt Maul gehörte.

„Ihr habt eine noble Schwäche. Eine Schwäche, die Ihr mit der Herzogin teilt", hatte ihm Maul gerade maliziös mitgeteilt.

Dann hatte er Satine in den Würgegriff der Macht genommen. Satine begann zu röcheln, während Maul ihm in aller Seelenruhe einen Vortrag über die Vorzüge der Dunklen Seite der Macht zu halten begann. Aber das war ganz gewiß nicht die Art, einen Jedi zu bekehren, die bei ihm Erfolg zeitigen würde.

„Nur die Schwachen geben sich den niederen Instinkten hin, die die Dunkle Seite der Macht nähren", hatte Obi-Wan erwidert. „Und Euch auf diese Seite der Macht zu begeben, war nicht Eure Entscheidung! Die Schwestern der Nacht haben sie für Euch getroffen. Ich war in Eurem Dorf…!"

„Schweig!", fuhr ihn Maul zornig an. „Ihr glaubt, Ihr kennt mich? Wer hat denn für Euch die Entscheidung getroffen, im Jedi-Tempel aufzuwachsen? Auch die Schwestern der Nacht? Werdet Ihr es je erfahren, Meister Jedi? Aber ich weiß, daß ich jahrelang dahinvegetiert habe, nur angetrieben durch meinen abgrundtiefen Haß auf Euch. Nur für diesen Moment!", hörte Obi-Wan Maul wütend hervorspeien.

Yoda hatte ihm einst gesagt, daß in jedem Haß, sei er auch noch so riesengroß, auch immer etwas Liebe mitschwingen würde. Genauso, wie in einer großen Liebe auch immer etwas Haß mitschwang. Das waren die Widersprüche, mit denen ein Jedi leben mußte. Wie oft hatte er sich schon mit Satine gestritten, leidenschaftliche erregt gestritten, so daß er einige Male dachte, die Herzogin würde ihn nun endgültig hassen – um stets eines Besseren belehrt zu werden. Sie hatte ihn einen Mann des Krieges genannt – um jetzt seine Hilfe zu suchen, gerade wegen seines vorgeblichen Militarismus.

„Ich wollte Euch niemals töten, Obi-Wan. Aber ich wollte, daß Ihr meinen Schmerz teilt", hörte er Maul weiterreden.

 _Schmerz teilen_ – was für zwei bittersüße Worte! Wie viel Mitgefühl diese Worte Mauls doch bargen! Das klang überhaupt nicht nach kalter gnadenloser Rache. Hatten Maul neue menschlichere Beine diesen wirklich im Gesamten menschlicher gemacht? Denn ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrer zweiten Begegnung auf Raydonia, wo Maul ihm seinen Tod angekündigt hatte, hatte er ihm jetzt gerade erklärt, ihn niemals töten gewollt zu haben. Maul – ein Gegner der Todesstrafe? Weil er, Obi-Wan, ihn auf Naboo ja auch nicht getötet, sondern nur zweigeteilt hatte? Hatte Meister Yoda recht? Liebte Maul ihn etwas? Liebte er Maul ein bisschen? War er deshalb so hinter ihm her gewesen die ganzen Monate, seit er wieder aufgetaucht war? War es sein Schicksal, Maul auf die Helle Seite der Macht zurückzuführen, wo er eigentlich hingehörte?

Und überhaupt – wieso hatte Maul damals in Theed auf Naboo gezögert, nachdem er hilflos im Schacht an diesem Warnlicht gehangen hatte? Da hatte Maul ihn so seltsam angeschaut, als ob er in ihm etwas suchen würde. Zugegeben – Maul hatte vorher sein, Obi-Wans, Lichtschwert in die Tiefe des Schachtes gekickt, ihn damit vollends wehrlos machend, während er seine rote Klinge genüßlich über den Durastahlrand des Schachtes sausen ließ, dabei fröhlich Funken versprühend. Er erinnerte sich genau daran, seinem deaktivierten Lichtschwert noch kurz hinterhergeschaut zu haben, wie es in die Tiefe sauste. Dann hatte er wieder Maul über sich angeschaut. Er glaubte auf einmal, schon damals ein Band zu dem schwarz-roten Zabrak verspürt zu haben, welches über eine normale Begegnung mit einem Gegner …

… Nein! Das war pure Einbildung – wegen der Ausnahmesituation, in der er sich jetzt befand – hilflos vor Maul kniend. Es war ein Déjà-vu. Was ihm jetzt durch den Kopf schoß, während seine Freundin Satine um ihr Leben röchelte, das war nicht der reale Maul. Das war der Maul, den er gern hätte – ein Freund? Ein Bruder? Aber sein wahrer Bruder, oder das, was dem am nächsten kam, war sein ehemaliger Padawan Anakin Skywalker, dem er schon bald den Verlust von dessen Twilight erklären würde müssen, sollte er das hier überleben. Anakin würde das verstehen. Das wußte er. Der reale Maul vor ihm jedoch hatte nur ein paar Minuten, bevor er ihn mithilfe der Macht in den Schacht des Energiegenerators von Theed befördert hatte, seinen geliebten Meister Qui-Gon Jinn getötet! Das durfte Obi-Wan nicht vergessen, bloß weil Maul jetzt humanoidere Beine hatte, weil er sich von Maul etwas wünschte. Er, der Jedi-Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi durfte sich jetzt nicht von seinen Gefühlen leiten lassen!

„Und jetzt steht das Werkzeug meiner Rache an Euch direkt vor mir", deklamierte Maul.

Dann machte er mit seiner Linken eine wedelnde Handbewegung, welche die Herzogin zu ihm herumwirbeln ließ. Maul aktivierte sein Lichtschwert. Das mit dem altertümlichen Griff. Eine schwarze Klinge schoß daraus hervor. Jetzt sah Obi-Wan, wie Mauls wedelnde linke Hand die Herzogin zu sich hinschweben ließ – direkt in seine gezündete schwarze Klinge hinein, die ihr aus dem Rücken wieder austrat. Er hörte das harte Aufstöhnen Satines. Dann sah er, wie Maul die Klinge wieder deaktivierte, und sich mit einer federnden eleganten Bewegung wieder auf seinen Thron setzte, der eigentlich nicht der seine war, während die Herzogin am Boden lag.

Er eilte zu ihr.

„Mein lieber Obi-Wan", hörte er Satine sagen. „Ich habe dich immer geliebt. Ich werde dich immer lieben", vernahm er ihre letzten Worte, bevor sie für immer die Augen schloß.

Eine große, namenlose Trauer bemächtigte sich seiner. Immerhin hatte ihm Maul diese Augenblicke mit der Herzogin gelassen, bis sie gestorben war. Nein! Maul hatte ihm diese Augenblicke nur deshalb gewährt, weil er sich an seinem Schmerz weiden wollte! Das war seine Rache!

„Schafft ihn fort", hörte er nun Mauls kalte Stimme.

Dann packten ihn zwei schwerbewaffnete Mandalorianer, um ihn in die Zelle zu bringen, aus welcher er noch vor ein paar Stunden seine wahre Liebe Satine befreit hatte. Nur um sie jetzt sterben zu sehen. Und diesmal kam keine Ventress, um ihm zu helfen. Vielmehr war das Ganze bereits von Anfang an von Maul so geplant gewesen. Und er Dummkopf hatte das nicht bemerkt, sondern sich in Maul einen Bruder gewünscht! Was würde Yoda dazu sagen? Oder Kanzler Palpatine? Halt! Wieso war ihm plötzlich die Meinung von Kanzler Palpatine in dieser Frage derart wichtig?

Mutter Talzin war sehr zufrieden mit ihren beiden Söhnen. Savage und Maul berichteten ihr regelmäßig über Komlink, was ihnen widerfahren war. Und so wußte Talzin, daß die Beiden nicht nur ihre Stellung als Herrscher auf Mandalore behauptet hatten; nein - sie hatten auch souverän den Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi in die Schranken gewiesen. Daß sich Sidious' Sohn überhaupt noch einmal gewagt hatte, den beiden Sith-Brüdern unter die Augen zu treten, nachdem er Maul zweigeteilt und Savage den linken Arm genommen hatte, war sowieso eine Frechheit. Aber jetzt, nach dieser Demütigung würde dieser penetrante Jedi nie wieder Maul oder Savage belästigen.

Zumal der Grund für sein plötzliches Auftauchen in der glaskuppelüberwölbten mandalorianischen Hauptstadt Sundari nun tot war. Sidious mußte für seinen Sohn wohl keinerlei Vater- oder sonstigen wohlwollenden Gefühle hegen, wenn er ihn derart ohne Jedi- oder Klontruppenunterstützung in Mauls Reich hatte ziehen lassen. Und so konnte ihr Lieblingssohn erneut beweisen, daß er dem Anderen klar überlegen war.

Ihr einziges Sorgenkind war derzeit Asajj Ventress. Die außer Talzin einzig verbliebene Nachtschwester kümmerte sich nicht um das Erbe Dathomirs, sondern arbeitete lieber als freischaffende Kopfgeldjägerin. Nicht genug damit, daß sie damals Savage in Dookus Gegenwart verraten und verhöhnt hatte, anstatt mit Savage gemeinsam diesen verräterischen Sith-Lord zur Strecke zu bringen und ihre lang ersehnte Rache zu erhalten. Nein, sie hatte sich auch noch später auf Raydonia über Maul und dessen versehrte Gestalt lustig gemacht – und dies unterhalb der Gürtellinie, wie ihr Savage empört berichtet hatte. Und dann war sie mit Sidious' Sohn in der Rettungskapsel abgehauen, nachdem sie ihm noch großzügig eine ihrer beiden Klingen zum Kampf überlassen hatte, bis Kenobi sein blaues Lichtschwert wieder von Maul zurückerlangt hatte! Sidious' Jedi-Sohn mit einem roten Lichtschwert!

Talzin wagte kaum daran zu denken, was geschehen wäre, hätte sie an Savages Statt Ventress mit dem magischen, mit Mauls Blut getränkten Anhänger auf die Mission entsandt, Maul zu finden und zu ihr zu bringen. Wahrscheinlich hätte Ventress ihren Lieblingssohn mit ihrem ungebührlichen Verhalten vollends in den Wahnsinn getrieben und Maul wäre für immer verloren gewesen.

* * *

 _Note der Autorin: Dieses Kapitel enthält ganz viele Begebenheiten und Zitate aus den Staffeln 4 und 5 von „The Clone Wars, von „Rache" bis „Immer zu Zweit sie sind"_


	7. Die Entführung II

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wieso wir Kenobi nicht getötet haben, Bruder?", fragte Savage vorwurfsvoll und leicht ungehalten seinen Bruder, während beide an dem großen langen Tisch im Speisezimmer des herzoglichen Palastes von Sundari ihr Abendmahl einnahmen.

„Mein Lehrling, ich sagte dir bereits im Thronsaal: Er soll leiden. Und den Zeitpunkt seines Todes bestimme allein ich. Außerdem könnte er sich als nützliches Faustpfand bei Verhandlungen mit der Republik erweisen. Du hast vielleicht mitbekommen, daß einzelne Senatoren bereits ein Handelsembargo gegen Mandalore und seine assoziierten Systeme erwägen, weil wir hier herrschen", erwiderte Maul mit wichtiger Miene.

„Aber was, wenn er flieht? Du hast gesehen, wie leicht wir aus diesem Gefängnis entkommen konnten. Glaubst du wirklich, für ihn als Jedi ist das so viel schwieriger?", bohrte Savage weiter und trommelte dabei leicht nervös mit den Fingern seiner linken künstlichen Hand auf dem Tisch.

 _Jeder, der Macht besitzt, will diese auch behalten._ Maul wußte, daß dieser Lehrsatz seines alten Meisters gerade jetzt auf ihn und Savage zutraf. Auch wenn er häufig den Eindruck hatte, daß sein Bruder zu überbesorgt und zu vorsichtig war, wenn es um bestimmte Maßnahmen ging.

„Savage, wenn wir Kenobi jetzt töten, dann heften sich sowohl die Jedi als auch die Republik an unsere Fersen – so wie du auf Raydonia prophezeit hast, aber diesmal viel massiver, als Dir und mir lieb sein könnte", beendete er das Thema, um sich nun ein Fischhäppchen munden zu lassen.

Plötzlich hielt er inne. Savage schaute ihn alarmiert an.

„Ich spüre, wie sich Kenobis Präsenz entfernt", sagte Maul düster zu seinem Bruder.

Dann stellte er eilig eine Komlink-Verbindung zum Zentralgefängnis von Sundari her. Er mußte gar nichts sagen. Er hörte eine Weile zu, was ihm atemlos berichtet wurde, dann beendete er die Verbindung.

„Wir müssen sofort zu den Docks von Sundari, Savage. Kenobi ist geflohen! Er ist dabei, Mandalore zu verlassen! Wir müssen ihn aufhalten!"

Eilig stand Savage auf, um seinem Bruder zu folgen. Als Maul die Schwelle des Speisezimmers erreicht hatte, hielt er erneut inne.

Obi-Wan Kenobi wußte, daß er eigentlich dankbar sein sollte. Der Macht und dieser bislang unbekannten Frau namens Bo Katan, die, wie er nun herausgefunden hatte, Satines Schwester war. Die rothaarige Mandalorianerin hatte ihm nicht nur sein Lichtschwert zurückgegeben, sondern auch einen Gauntlet-Fighter organisiert, der ihn nun weg von Mandalore und Maul, zurück in die Freiheit und wieder zu seinen Jedi-Brüdern brachte. Erleichtert sah er, wie die ockerfarbene Kugel des Planeten Mandalore hinter ihm immer kleiner wurde. Zwei Standardminuten vergingen, und die Duraglas-Kuppel, welche die mandalorianische Hauptstadt Sundari überwölbte, war nicht mehr zu sehen.

Obi-Wan schickte sich an, die Koordinaten für Coruscant einzugeben, den Sprung in den Hyperraum vorzubereiten. Ja, eigentlich sollte er dankbar sein. Auch Anakin Skywalker, der ihm seinen alten Spice-Frachter namens Twilight ausgeliehen hatte, um diese Privatmission durchzuführen. Aber lieber wäre ihm gewesen, sein ehemaliger Padawan hätte ihn begleitet, wäre die ganze Zeit bei ihm gewesen, anstatt daß er jetzt wieder allein den beiden Sith-Brüdern gegenübergestanden hatte – wehrlos, verhöhnt, geschlagen, Satines beraubt. Er hoffte für Anakin, daß die Mission, auf welcher dieser sich Meister Yodas Worten zufolge gerade befand, wirklich wichtig war.

Da sah er, wie ein silbriger Punkt in der Ferne in Gegenrichtung an ihm vorbeizog, direkt auf Mandalore zu. Er verspürte ein beklemmendes Gefühl, als er diesen Punkt ansah. Er fühlte etwas Finsteres.

‚Meister Qui-Gon, was habt Ihr?', hörte er sich plötzlich fragen.

‚Ich weiß nicht recht, Obi-Wan. Ich dachte, ich hätte etwas … gespürt … doch nun ist es fort', hatte Qui-Gon geantwortet. ‚Es war wie eine vorübergehende Erschütterung in der Macht. Wie ein Schatten, der an der Sonne vorbeizieht', hörte er seinen von Darth Maul getöteten Meister weitererklären.

Aber jetzt war da keine Sonne, nur Dunkelheit. Und trotzdem spürte Obi-Wan, daß dieser silbrige Punkt noch dunkler war als die Dunkelheit, die ihn ohnehin jetzt umgab.

‚Was hat das zu bedeuten, Meister?', fragte er stumm erneut seinen toten Meister – genau wie damals auf Coruscant, ganz in der Nähe des Jedi-Tempels.

‚Die Macht spricht ständig zu uns, mein junger Padawan. Manchmal verstehen wir nicht sofort, was sie uns sagen will. Doch ich bin sicher, wir werden es herausfinden', hatte Qui-Gon Jinn diese Unterhaltung damals vor vierzehn Jahren beendet, oder waren es fünfzehn gewesen?

Obi-Wan war sich nicht ganz sicher. Er wußte nur eines: Das Gefühl von damals war genau dasselbe wie jetzt. Und er würde schon noch herausfinden, was es damit auf sich hatte – zumindest, was diesen dunklen silbrig glänzenden Schatten jetzt anbelangte. Nach ein paar Standardsekunden war das Gefühl wieder fort – genau wie der Punkt. Zeit, in den Hyperraum zu springen.

„Bruder, was hast du?", fragte Savage seinen Bruder, der nun auf der Schwelle des Speisesaales stehengeblieben war, anstatt dem flüchtigen Jedi nachzueilen.

Maul hatte soeben gespürt, daß die Flucht von Obi-Wan Kenobi eine gespannte Stille hinterlassen war, die einer Ruhe vor dem Sturm glich. Die verschwindende Präsenz des Jedi hatte sich in Mauls Wahrnehmung mit einer anderem, dunkleren vermischt. Und jetzt wurde diese dunkle Präsenz stärker und stärker. Der Jedi hatte doch wahrhaftig wie eine corellianische Sumpfratte das Schiff verlassen, bevor es sinken würde.

„Komm, wir müssen in den Thronsaal", sagte Maul tonlos.

Savage war alarmiert. So angespannt und gleichzeitig besorgt hatte er seinen Bruder schon lange nicht mehr erlebt. Eilig liefen die beiden Brüder in den Thronsaal. Maul setzte sich auf seinen Thron, die Stirn in qualvolle Falten gelegt, die gelben Augen weit geöffnet. Savage sah ihn zunehmend entsetzt an. Was war aus seinem strahlenden souveränen Bruder geworden? Was konnte so schlimm sein, daß ihn Kenobi auf einmal nicht mehr interessierte? Aber schon bald würde er es wissen.

„Ich spüre eine Präsenz, die ich seit langem nicht mehr gespürt habe …", hörte Savage seinen Bruder mit gepresster Stimme sagen.

Die beiden Wachen vor dem Tor des Thronsaales wurden wie Puppen beiseitegeschleudert und lagen leblos am Boden. Das Tor öffnete sich infolge einer routinierten Handbewegung des noch stummen Besuchers. Maul stand von seinem Thron auf und beugte sich demütig vor der mittelgroßen, in einen Kapuzenumhang gehüllten Gestalt mit der starken dunklen Präsenz.

… Meister?"

Nach diesem Wort seines Bruders wusste Savage, dass sich von nun an alles für ihn und Maul ändern würde. Die Macht um sie beide herum sang von Gefahr. Der schwarz-gelbe Zabrak war auf alles gefasst. Nur nicht auf das, was nun folgte.

Geschlagen und gedemütigt kauerte Maul im hinteren Teil des republikanischen Shuttles der Lambda-Klasse, welches für hochrangige Vertreter der Republik reserviert war. Und besonders für den Kanzler der Republik, der nun in seiner ganz eigenen Funktion als oberster Sith-Lord unterwegs war, um seinen rebellischen und allzu machthungrigen, aber nun im Zweikampf besiegten Schüler einer für ihn sinnvollen Verwendung zuzuführen.

„Nun, war der Besuch von Meister Kenobi nach deinen Vorstellungen, mein ehemaliger Schüler?", fragte er launig Maul.

Dieser antwortete nicht. Sidious hatte es nicht eilig, in dieser Angelegenheit in Maul zu dringen. Meister Yoda würde sicherlich zustimmen, daß ihm Kenobi nach seiner Rückkehr Bericht erstattete. Und wenn nicht, so würde ihm bestimmt Skywalker später alles erzählen. So wie dieser ihm bereits vor Obi-Wans Aufbruch nach Mandalore von der Nachricht Satines an den Jedi-Tempel und von ihrer Bitte an ihren Freund Obi-Wan, ihr zu helfen, freimütig berichtet hatte. Und noch heute Abend in der Oper, wo er mit Skywalker gute drei Stunden dieses Abends verbringen würde, danach noch in einem schicken angesagten Restaurant dinierend, würde er die Fortsetzung vom Abenteuer von dessen ehemaligen Meister erfahren. Die Zeitverschiebung von ganzen zwölf Standardstunden im Vergleich von Stygeon Prime zu Coruscant würden das möglich machen.

Palpatine wußte, wie stolz sein junger Freund war, wenn sich der Kanzler in der Öffentlichkeit mit dem jungen Jedi zeigte. Skywalker schien die Aura der Macht zu genießen, die von dem souveränen, stets tadellos gekleideten und sich immer distinguiert und würdevoll verhaltenden Kanzler ausging. Bis dahin würde Meister Kenobi schon wieder aus Mandalore zurücksein und seinem ehemaligen Padawan alles erzählt haben. Oder aber Palpatine würde diesen trösten müssen, falls Kenobis Besuch auf Mandalore für diesen tödlich geendet hätte. Würde er ihn trösten müssen? Zu oft hatte sich Skywalker bei ihm darüber beschwert, daß ihn Obi-Wan nicht verstehen, ihn in seinem Eifer bremsen würde, daß sein ehemaliger Meister gar neidisch auf ihn sei, weil er als der Auserwählte galt. Daß er lieber Qui-Gon als Meister gehabt hätte. Aber dieser war von Maul getötet worden. Bravo, Maul!

Sidious hatte keine Lust mehr, die grimmigen Wellen der Macht, die Ablehnung und den Haß in sich einzusaugen, die sein Schüler gerade zehn Standardmeter entfernt von ihm absonderte. Er hatte sich bereits genug an der Demütigung und der Niederlage seines ehemaligen Schülers gelabt. An dessen Schmerz über den Verlust seines Bruders Savage Opress, den er endlich einmal leibhaftig gesehen hatte, um ihn kurze Zeit später in einem Blitzmanöver mit seinen beiden roten Lichtschwertern zu durchbohren, bevor er Maul alleine duelliert hatte, um ihn schließlich seiner Lichtschwerter zu berauben und auf dem kalten Boden des Thronsaales mit Machtblitzen zu foltern, bis er ohnmächtig wurde.

Er hatte nicht erwartet, daß Maul an Bord des Shuttles derart schnell wieder zu Bewusstsein kommen würde. Er hatte ihn damals wahrlich gut ausgebildet. Jetzt hatte Sidious die Koordinaten nach Stygeon Prime eingegeben und den Sprung in den Hyperraum eingeleitet. Zeit, sich in seinen privaten Raum zu begeben und Maul allein in seinem Haß und seine Niederlage brodeln zu lassen. Er würde nicht fliehen können. Zu stark waren die Fesseln. Sie würden selbst ihn nicht freilassen, falls es denn jemand fertig bringen würde, ihn, Darth Sidious, zu überwältigen.

Maul fühlte eine Erleichterung, nachdem ihn sein Meister alleingelassen hatte. Auf einmal fühlte er einen Schmerz in seiner Brust. Ein grüner Nebel materialisierte sich. Er hatte diesen grünen Nebel schon einmal, schon mehrere Male gesehen, als er auf Dathomir war. Jetzt sah er Mutter Talzin in Miniaturgröße vor sich.

„Fürchte dich nicht, mein Sohn. Dein Bruder mag tot sein, aber schon bald werden wir unsere Rache an Sidious und seinem Lakaien Dooku bekommen. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit. Sag ihnen nichts, was sie wissen wollen und halte dich bereit. Dann wird dir nichts geschehen und wir werden am Ende den Sieg davontragen."

„Aber wir sind nur noch zu zweit. Und Ventress hat das Erbe der Nachtschwestern und Nachtbrüder verraten", entgegnete Maul zweifelnd.

„Vergiß Ventress. Du bist mein Sohn. Das ist es, was zählt. Und wir werden überleben. Wir haben immer überlebt!" Sprach es und verschwand wieder in ihrem grünen Nebel, der sich nun wieder in Mauls Brust verflüchtigte, als sei nichts gewesen.

Maul spürte nicht mehr, wie die durastählernen Fesseln seine Handgelenke malträtierten. Seine künstlichen Fußgelenke fühlten das nur als Druck, nicht als Schmerz. Und überhaupt war er nun viel zu müde, um noch Schmerz zu fühlen. Er sackte nach der Seite weg und schlief sofort ein. Er hatte den Schlaf nach diesem Dreier-Duell, den Machtblitzen und seiner Gefangennahme bitter nötig. Als er wieder erwachte, sah er Sidious vor sich stehen. Er schaute kurz aus dem Fenster. Im Hintergrund sah er die schwarze Galaxis mit Abermillionen funkelnden Sternen. Waren sie noch gar nicht oder schon wieder aus dem Hyperraum ausgetreten? Wie lange hatte er geschlafen? Er wußte es nicht. Er drehte seinen gehörnten Kopf und sah nun, wie ihn sein alter Meister erneut angrinste.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen, mein Freund", erklärte dieser fröhlich. „Ich habe an diesem Abend noch einen Termin in der Coruscanter Oper mit Jedi-Meister Anakin Skywalker. Es wäre unhöflich, ihn warten zu lassen."

Mit diesen Worten wandte sich der Oberste Kanzler der Galaktischen Republik von seinem Gefangenen ab und der Steuerkonsole des Shuttles zu, um den Landeanflug auf den Planeten Stygeon Prime einzuleiten. Maul konnte für einen kurzen Moment einen Blick auf den hohen Turm des Hochsicherheitsgefängnisses dieses Planeten erhaschen, welches Sidious ihm als weitere Verwahrungsstätte zugedacht hatte.

Zurück auf Coruscant war Obi-Wan verwundert, daß der Oberste Kanzler ihn umgehend zu sprechen wünschte. Palpatine hatte eine gramvolle Miene aufgesetzt, als ihm der Jedi-Meister vom Tod der Herzogin Satine berichtete hatte.

„Es betrübt mich außerordentlich, so etwas zu hören, Meister Kenobi. Ich bin überzeugt davon, daß dieser Verlust nicht eingetreten wäre, hätte die Herzogin damals mein Angebot angenommen, Klontruppen auf Mandalore zu stationieren – zur Sicherheit und der Bewahrung des Friedens auf diesem Planeten. Bedauerlicherweise hat jetzt Maul dort die Oberhand. Aber nicht mehr lange – das kann ich Euch versichern, Meister Jedi!", hatte der Kanzler ihm zuversichtlich lächelnd verkündet.

„Mit Verlaub, mein Kanzler. Hätte man mir am Vortag gestattet, Meister Skywalker mit nach Mandalore zu nehmen, wie ich es erbeten hatte, dann hätten wir diese Gefahr bereits jetzt gebannt und Satine wäre noch am Leben", entgegnete Obi-Wan bitter.

Jetzt sah er, wie Palpatines Miene steinern und unerbittlich wurde.

„Meister Kenobi, darf ich Euch daran erinnern, daß Meister Skywalker als mein persönlicher Beauftragter noch wesentlich mehr Verantwortung sowohl im Jedi-Rat als auch in der Galaxis als solcher hat? Und Meister Yoda wird Euch bestätigen, daß Meister Skywalkers Mission auf dem Planeten Rhen Var zur selben Zeit, in welcher Ihr aus rein privaten Gründen auf Mandalore weiltet, äußerste Priorität hatte."

Obi-Wan hatte bei diesen Worten das Gefühl, daß ihn der Kanzler in einer Art und Weise abkanzelte, als wäre er ein kleiner Schuljunge, der sich von seinem Vater eine Tüte Bonbons wünscht, aber jetzt keine bekommt. Aber später würde es ganz sicherlich Bonbons geben – das verhieß ihm Palpatines zuversichtlicher Blick.

Dieser genoß den stillen Protest in Obi-Wans Augen. Ob Obi-Wan es wirklich wagen würde, Meister Yoda später in dieser Angelegenheit zu behelligen? Darth Sidious glaubte das nicht wirklich. Er hatte mit dem Großmeister des Jedi-Ordens Stillschweigen über diese Mission vereinbart, denn die Existenz der brisanten Sith-Artefakte auf dem fernen Schnee- und Eisplaneten, die ihm seine Spione angeblich vermeldet hatten, sollte möglichst nicht anderen Jedi zu Ohren kommen. Zu viel Schlechtes war in der Vergangenheit mit Sith-Artefakten getrieben worden, nachdem sie in falsche Hände gelangt waren. Darin hatte ihm der kleine grüne Mann beigepflichtet. Dabei sicherlich an seinen gefallen Schüler Dooku denkend.

Ein Schmunzeln bemächtigte sich des Sith-Lords. Denn diese Sith-Artefakte gab es überhaupt nicht – zumindest nicht auf Rhen Var. Und Meister Yoda würde sich hüten, gegenüber Dritten sein und Skywalkers Versagen einzugestehen. Und wenn doch, dann wären die Sith-Artefakte bedauerlicherweise eben vor dem ankommenden Jedi-Meister gefunden und verscherbelt worden. So etwas kam vor.

Zufrieden rieb sich Palpatine die Hände, nachdem Obi-Wan Kenobi wie ein geprügelter Hund von dannen geschlichen war. Er hatte keinen Zweifel gehabt, daß sein ehemaliger Schüler sich seinen derart anhänglichen Sohn ordentlich zur Brust nehmen würde. Maul hatte Rache genommen. Wie schön für ihn! Daß dabei auch die unheilbar friedenssüchtige Herzogin Satine geopfert worden war, empfand er als einen angenehmen Nebeneffekt, welcher es der Republik noch einfacher machen würde, das bald heillos im Chaos versinkende Mandalore „retten" zu können. Er hatte noch gute drei Stunden Zeit, bis die Oper beginnen würde. Er würde sich dort direkt mit Skywalker treffen und ihm die traurigen Neuigkeiten mitteilen.

Count Dooku war etwas nervös. Er hatte den Morgen dieses Tages damit verbracht, die Droiden und zumeist menschlichen, zumindest der Spezies nach, Wärter des Hochsicherheitsgefängnisses von Stygeon zu instruieren, wie man einen gefesselten Sith-Lord bewacht und unerwünschte Kommunikation desselben mit potentiellen Ausbruchshelfern oder gar einen tatsächlichen Ausbruchsversuch eines solch potenten Insassen verhindert.

„Dasselbe gilt übrigens auch für gefangene Jedi. Sie werden das in der Zukunft noch öfters brauchen", erklärte Dooku mit wichtiger Miene den Versammelten.

Wie gut, daß der Planet Stygeon Prime sich der Separatistenallianz angeschlossen hatte. So konnte Darth Tyranus hier schalten und walten, als wäre dies sein Privatgefängnis. Nun beendete er die Versammlung und ging in seinen Kom-Raum, wo er ungestört war. Er hatte gerade eine halbe Stunde meditiert, da summte sein Komlink. Dooku beugte sich demütig, als sich endlich sich das bläuliche Hologramm seines Meisters in Miniaturgröße vor ihm materialisierte.

„Ihr habt alle nötigen Vorbereitungen getroffen, mein Schüler?", konstatierte Darth Sidious eher, als daß er seinen zwanzig Standardjahre älteren Schüler fragte.

„Wie Ihr gewünscht habt, mein Lord", hörte er die raue Stimme Dookus.

„Ich werde in fünf Standardstunden auf Stygeon Prime sein. Eure Anwesenheit an jenem Ort benötige ich erst wieder übermorgen um acht Uhr Lokalzeit.", ordnete er an.

„Sehr wohl, mein Lord", erwiderte Dooku.

Dann erlosch Sidious' Holobild. Dooku fand es an der Zeit, für die Zwischenzeit nach Serenno zurückzukehren.

„Ihr habt mich gerufen, Meister Yoda", sagte Obi-Wan ehrerbietig, als er den Holokom-Raum des Jedi-Tempels betrat, um dort den Großmeister des Ordens der Jedi zu treffen.

„Eine Nachricht aus Mandalore - erhalten wir haben. Savage Opress – getötet er wurde - mit einem Lichtschwert. Während sein Bruder, den ebenfalls Ihr kennt - verschwunden er ist. Am Tage Eurer Anwesenheit – passiert das sein muß. Jetzt ich Euch frage – was darüber Ihr denkt – oder gar wißt."

Obi-Wan schaute verdattert drein. Alles hatte er nach dem Gespräch mit Kanzler Palpatine erwartet, nur nicht das.

„Beide Brüder haben gelebt, als ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Und hätte es auf Mandalore zu jener Zeit Jedi in Mission gegeben, dann wären sie mir sicherlich schon vorher zu Hilfe geeilt, anstatt daß ich dort allein kämpfen mußte, wenn man mal von Bo Katan und ihren Nachteulen absieht, die mich aus dem Gefängnis befreit und mir zur Flucht verholfen haben", erklärte er.

„Dann nur ein anderer Sith - als Täter bleibt übrig. Dooku?", vermutete Yoda.

„Wäre durchaus denkbar, wenn man bedenkt, daß Dookus Kampfdroiden vor acht Monaten versucht hatten, Savage Opress auf seinem Kommandoschiff zu töten. Anakin kann das bezeugen", versicherte ein Jedi-Meister dem anderen.

Yoda senkte sein Haupt und verfiel in tiefes Grübeln. Dann erhob er sein grünes Haupt erneut und sah Obi-Wan intensiv an.

„Savage Opress – tot er ist. Aber Maul, sein Bruder – gejagt er bald wird. Schon bald mehr wissen – wir werden." Mit diesen Worten entließ Yoda Obi-Wan.

Dooku war zum vereinbarten Zeitpunkt nach Stygeon Prime zurückgekehrt und stand nun nach zwei Tagen wieder seinem Meister gegenüber, in Fleisch und Blut diesmal.

„Viele Kräfte haben sich gegen uns gestellt. Wir müssen all unsere Feinde aufstöbern und vernichten", begann Sidious seinem Schüler die neue Mission zu erklären.

„Ihr sprecht von anderen Feinden als den Jedi?", fragte Dooku seinen Meister ungläubig.

„Ich spreche von dieser Dathomir-Hexe Mutter Talzin."

„Aber die Berichte von General Grievous legen nahe, daß sie getötet wurde, als er vor einem Jahr Dathomir überrannte", wandte Dooku ein.

„Die Tatsache, daß Maul noch lebt, ist Beweis genug, daß Grievous sie nicht vernichten konnte. Meine Geschichte mit den Dathomir-Hexen reicht weiter zurück, als Ihr wißt. Maul kam als Kind zu mir – Ein nicht sonderlich willkommenes Geschenk von Mutter Talzin. Ihr Abscheu vor mir ist groß. Und es wird Zeit, daß ich mit ihr abrechne."

„Was darf ich für Euch tun, mein Lord?"

„Maul hat die Unterwelt benutzt, um Machtbasen aufzubauen. Findet heraus, was Ihr könnt."

Dooku hatte sich auf der sicheren Seite gewähnt. Was war schon so ein Nachtbruder mit etwas Sith-Attentäter-Ausbildung gegen ihn, den langjährigen Jedi und späteren Sith-Lord? Maul war unfähig, Machtblitze zu erzeugen. Das hatte ihm Sidious versichert. Trotzdem war sein Verhör mit Maul ein absolutes Debakel geworden. Sein Vorgänger-Schüler hatte sich weder von seinen drohenden Verhör-Fragen noch von seinen Machtblitzen einschüchtern lassen. Er hatte Dooku nichts von seinen Verbündeten preisgegeben, hatte ihn gar als Jedi-Verräter verhöhnt und ihn dreckig dabei angegrinst.

„Seid Ihr fertig, alter Mann?", hatte er ihn amüsiert gefragt, nachdem Dooku Luft holen mußte, um sich von seinem eigenen Machtblitzgewitter zu erholen.

„Ich hoffe, daß unsere nächste Begegnung fruchtbarer sein wird", hatte er Maul so beherrscht und stoisch entgegnet, wie er es meistens tat.

„Das will ich hoffen", hatte Maul erneut grinsend zurückgegeben, „Für Euch."

Bei diesen beiden letzten Worten Mauls hatten dessen gelbe Augen Dooku besonders grausam angefunkelt. Er hatte aufgeatmet, nachdem er Mauls Zelle verlassen hatte. Um nur zehn Minuten später von einem BX-Kommando-Droiden zu hören, daß der Gefangene Darth Maul soeben aus Ebene 7 des Gefängnisses mithilfe einiger Mandalorianer geflohen sei. Wie sollte er Sidious das erklären?

* * *

 _Note der Autorin: Dieses Kapitel enthält ganz viele Begebenheiten und Zitate aus dem Comic „Sohn Dathomirs", welcher 2014 erschien, weil Disney die eigentlich geplanten vier Clone-Wars-Folgen über diesen Teil von Darth Mauls Schicksal einfach so gecancelt hat. Genau wie so viele andere tolle Folgen dieser Serie, die eigentlich bis zu den Order 66 gehen sollte. Ein Zitat von Darth Sidious aus diesem Comic ist der Namensgeber für diese Geschichte. Desweiteren ist der Dialog zwischen Obi-Wan und Qui-Gon ein Zitat aus dem Star-Wars-Sonderband Nr. 8: Darth Maul._


	8. Mauls Pyrrhus-Sieg

Maul hatte die Zelle gründlich inspiziert und nach Schwachstellen gesucht, die es ihm erlauben würden, aus eigener Kraft zu fliehen. Aber angesichts seiner viel zu starken Fesseln mußte er einsehen, daß alles, was in irgendeiner Weise als Fluchtweg oder –mittel brauchbar wäre, außerhalb seiner Reichweite war. Also nutzte die Zeit in seiner Zelle, Meditationsübungen zu machen, seinen Haß auf seinen alten Meister und auf Dooku zu verstärken. Gerade vor zehn Standardminuten war der uralte Schüler seines Meisters aus seiner Zelle hinausgeschritten und er hatte genügend negative Energie dagelassen, die Maul jetzt gut für seine Zwecke nutzen konnte.

Er wurde in seinen Übungen von Geräuschen vor seiner Zellentür unterbrochen, die darauf schließen ließen, daß gerade ein paar Superkampfdroiden mit Blastern erledigt wurden, kaum, daß sie ihre blechernen Stimmen erhoben hatten, um die Eindringlinge zum Ergeben aufzufordern. Die Art und die Schnelligkeit, in der dies geschah, ließen für ihn nur den Schluß zu, daß seine Death Watch vor Ort sein mußte. Genauso hatten sie es wieder und wieder auf Zanbar und später auf Mandalore selbst geübt. Dann hörte er das stakkatoartige Geräusch der Schuß-Salven von Droidekas, die zur Entsetzung ihrer nun desintegrierten Blech-Kameraden herbeigeeilt waren und die Eindringlinge geschützt aus ihren kugelrunden durchsichtigen Schutzschirmen unter Dauerbeschuß nahmen. Nach nicht einmal einer Standardminute hörte auch das auf, während er nun direkt vor seiner Tür zwei vertraute Stimmen hörte. Maul atmete auf. Er hatte seine Leute wahrlich gut trainiert.

Maul hatte sich nun, soweit es seine Fesseln zuließen, von der Nähe zur Tür zurückgezogen. Seine Erwartungen erfüllten sich auch jetzt. Nur zwei Sekunden später zerbarst die Tür in Stücken und Brocken von Transparistahl, welche nach allen Seiten hin stoben. Maul hatte seine gefesselten Hände emporgehoben, um diese herumfliegenden Trümmerteile mithilfe der Macht von seinem Körper fernzuhalten.

„Wir dachten schon, wir hätten Euch verloren, Lord Maul", begrüßten ihn Gar Saxon und Rook Kast, seine beiden getreuen Stellvertreter innerhalb der Death Watch.

Noch eine weitere Sprengung in der Außenwand der Zelle, eine Seilwerfer-Harpune, abgeschossen von Rook Kast, um an einen mandalorianischen Gauntlet-Fighter anzudocken – Maul mußte sich nur an dem Griff am anderen Ende des Seiles festhalten. Und schon flog er in die Freiheit, rechts und links von den beiden Mandalorianern flankiert, die mit ihren Jet-Packs quasi von allein durch die eisige Luft Stygeon Primes glitten. Das war ja einfach gewesen! _Zu einfach!_ , befand Maul, während sie auf den Mond Zanbar zusteuerten, den Ort, wohin Maul und Savage bereits vor acht Monaten nach ihrer Bergung aus der desolaten Rettungskapsel von Florrum kommend von der Death Watch gebracht worden waren. Aber jetzt war Maul allein. Sidious hatte ihm im Thronsaal von Mandalore den Bruder genommen, den einzigen, der ihn verstand, der für ihn gestorben war, sich gar noch bei ihm dafür entschuldigt hatte, von Sidious' beiden Klingen durchbohrt worden zu sein – weil er nicht so war wie er - Maul. Dafür würde Sidious bezahlen. So wie für anderes auch.

Maul war am Ende. Zumindest fühlte es sich für ihn so an. Seine mandalorianischen Truppen auf dem Mond Zanbar waren von Grievous' Kampfdroiden aufgerieben und erheblich dezimiert worden. Man mußte seinen Fluchtweg verfolgt haben. Anders war das schnelle Auftauchen von Grievous und seiner Armada nicht zu erklären. Während Maul in seinem schwarz-rot gestrichenen Gauntlet-Fighter davonflog, an seiner Seite Rook Kast und Gar Saxon, sah er die von Grievous' Orbitalbombardement verursachte große Feuersbrunst, die vom eben verlassenen Schlachtfeld auf dem Mond, der seit jeher eine Basis der Death Watch gewesen war, hinter ihnen herzüngelte. Maul hatte Grievous und seine Truppen unterschätzt. Aber er konnte immerhin fliehen. Und der größte Teil der Armee seines Schattenkollektivs war noch intakt. Dieser Gedanke tröstete ihn, als er sich in seinem Privatraum im Gauntlet in Meditationshaltung niederließ und wartete.

„Mutter, ich beschwöre dich. Ich brauche deine Führung", sagte er leise.

Ein grüner Nebel kam aus seiner Brust, in der ein Loch zu sein schien. Maul verzog das Gesicht, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, aber weder schrie er, noch weinte er dabei, als die Magie von Mutter Talzin begann, sich schmerzhaft in seinem Brustkorb zu entfalten.

„Kämpfe nicht gegen mich. Werde mein Gefäß. Sprich zu mir, mein geliebter Sohn", erwiderte Talzin, der Schmerzen ihres Lieblingssohnes gewahr werdend.

Nachdem Maul seinen Bericht geendet hatte, wiegte Talzin gedankenvoll ihr graues, rot beturbantes Haupt und sprach: „Wir müssen davon ausgehen, daß er dich fliehen ließ. Sidious wird erwarten, daß du dich zu meinem Schutz zurückziehst. Aber das werden wir nicht tun. Bündelt Eure Kraft und wappnet Euch. Unser nächster Schachzug wird entscheidend sein."

Nach diesen Worten erklärte sie ihm ihren Plan.

Jetzt hatte Dooku verstanden, wieso ihn sein Meister wegen Mauls zweimaliger Flucht nicht ausgeschimpft und bestraft hatte. Sidious hatte das alles so geplant, um Mutter Talzin hervorzulocken. Zufrieden und zuversichtlich sah er nun vom Bullauge seines Kommandoschiffes aus, wie die Kampfdroiden immer weiter vorrückten, während die Schar von Mauls Mandalorianern, Falleenern und Pykes auf dem Schlachtfeld, in welches sich die Stadt Ord Mantell City im Verlauf einer Stunde verwandelt hatte, immer kleiner wurde. Gleich würde sich General Grievous ihn kontaktieren, um ihm die Erfüllung der Mission zu vermelden, daß seine Kampfdroiden alle Fußtruppen Mauls überwältigt und getötet hatten. Nur einer fehlte bei diesem Spektakel. Maul war immer noch flüchtig und weder er noch Grievous wussten, wo er sich versteckt hielt. Aber es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis …

Mit einem Krachen wurde die Tür zu Dookus Privatraum aufgetan. Der Sith-Lord sah sich einer Horde gelber, orangener und roter Nachtbrüder gegenüber, die ihn mit ihren primitiven Waffen angriffen.

 _Wieso hatte Grievous nicht bemerkt, daß Eindringlinge an Bord gekommen waren?_ dachte Dooku ärgerlich.

Er ließ seine Augen über den bunten Haufen schweifen, während er den einen Nachtbruder mit Machtblitzen folterte, während ein anderer der roten Klinge seines Lichtschwertes mit dem elegant gebogenen silberfarbenen Griff zum Opfer fiel. Als Dooku gerade dachte, er hätte die bunte Schar schon bald besiegt, öffnete sich die Tür zu seinem Raum. Von außen. Dooku sah einen herrischen Mandalorianer angetan mit der typischen Death Watch-Rüstung und einem hornbesetzten rotbemalten Helm, einen ziemlich wichtig aussehenden Falleener mit seiner typischen Uniform der Schwarzen Sonne sowie einen Pyke mit seinem für diese Spezies charakteristischen insektoiden Gesicht. Der Mandalorianer richtete seinen Blaster auf den Sith-Lord. Jetzt begriff Dooku. Hier stand also Darth Mauls Schattenkollektiv. Schwarze Sonne – Pykes – Mandalorianer – und Nachtbrüder. Aber wie diese bahnbrechende Erkenntnis jetzt Sidious vermitteln? Mit fassungsloser, zornerfüllter Miene ließ er sich fesseln. Gehörte das auch zu seines Meisters Plan?

Dooku wußte, daß Sidious es häufig für besser hielt, seine Mitspieler nicht zu viele Einzelheiten seiner Pläne wissen zu lassen, damit diese ihren Part so überzeugend und so unbelastet wie möglich spielen konnten. Und Sidious stets die Kontrolle behielt. Aber jetzt führten ihn seine Geiselnehmer in den Kommandoraum an den Bug des Schiffes. Dort sah er einen hingekauerten gefesselten gedemütigten General Grievous. Dooku wurde von seinen Bewachern nach unten gestoßen, genau neben seinen getreuen Cyborg-General. Jetzt sah Dooku Maul neben sich und Grievous stehen, das gezogene schwarze Lichtschwert in der Hand. Dooku bemerkte, daß es merkwürdig still in der Kommandozentrale der Malevolence war. Keine Superkampfdroiden-Offiziere oder Kommando-Droiden lieferten Meldungen ab oder erwarteten Befehle. Es gab keinerlei Kommunikation mehr, die die Kommandozentrale sonst beherrscht und zumindest dem Anschein nach mit Leben erfüllt hatte. Offenbar hatte Grievous aufgrund von Mauls Überrumpelung das Droidenkontrollsignal abgeschaltet. Maul hatte Dookus gesamte Armee auf diesem Planeten deaktiviert. Sie saßen in der Falle.

Jetzt registrierte Dooku, wie das große Komlink im Kommandoraum aktiviert wurde. Nur wenige Standardsekunden später erschien der bläuliche Holo-Sidious, den Dooku so fürchtete.

„Du erinnerst dich an Mutter Talzin?", hub Maul an, seinem ehemaligen Meister zu erklären. „Sie war einst Eure Verbündete. Ihr jedoch habt sie benutzt, so wie Ihr mich benutzt habt, um uns dann beide wegzuwerfen. Genauso wie Ihr es mit diesen Beiden hier tun werdet."

Mit diesen Worten wies Maul auf seine beiden ungleichen Gefangenen unter ihm.

„Töte sie. Ich habe für keinen von ihnen mehr eine Verwendung", hörte Dooku mit Entsetzen die ruhige hämische Stimme seines Meisters.

Nein, das konnte nicht zu Sidious' Plan gehören. Das _durfte_ es nicht! Das sagte Sidious bestimmt nur, um Maul zu täuschen, um zu bluffen!

„Ich spüre Euren inneren Aufruhr", sagte Tiplee, die rote humanoide Jedi mit den großen gefiederten Fächerohren zu Obi-Wan, als beide Jedi im Cockpit des republikanischen rot-weiß gekennzeichneten Jedi-Kreuzers standen, welcher auf dem Weg nach Ord Mantell war.

„Meine letzte Begegnung mit Maul verlief in der Tat nicht so erfolgreich", entgegnete Obi-Wan melancholisch.

„Er ermordete die Herzogin Satine. Jemanden, der Euch sehr am Herzen lag. Ich weiß wie Ihr Euch jetzt fühlt", sagte Tiplee, aus eigener Erfahrung sprechend.

„Und mir tut es leid um Eure Schwester. Es muß schmerzlich für Euch sein, daß im Gegensatz zu meiner Angelegenheit mit Maul, Ihr dem Klonsoldaten, der Master Tiplar hinterrücks mit seinem Blaster erschossen hat, keinerlei Vorwürfe machen könnt. Nicht, nachdem die beiden Hausärzte des Obersten Kanzlers eine Viruserkrankung im dessen Hirn festgestellt hatten. Tiplars Tod erscheint so sinnlos", lenkte der rothaarige Jedi-Meister die Aufmerksamkeit von seiner Person auf die rotgesichtige Tiplee selbst.

„Das ist wahr, Meister Kenobi", pflichtete ihm diese bei. „Das seltsame an der Geschichte ist, daß der Tod dieses Klonsoldaten in mir eine ähnliche Trauer ausgelöst hat wie der von Tiplar. Ich frage mich immer: Warum ausgerechnet meine Schwester? Und warum ist ausgerechnet Tup an dem Virus erkrankt und sonst kein anderer Klon? Ich habe das Gefühl, daß wir nicht alles wissen, was wir wissen sollten", meinte sie gedankenverloren.

„Dieses Gefühl habe ich allerdings auch, vor allem, seit die Separatisten versucht haben, Tups Leichnam zu klauen. Das war unheimlich. Als wäre dies der Anfang einer erneuten Verschwörung der Separatisten", spann Obi-Wan ihre düsteren Gedanken weiter. „Aber dies hier ist eine Chance für uns beide, Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen und gleichzeitig mit der Trauer fertigzuwerden. Und ich habe meine Emotionen unter Kontrolle, Meister Tiplee. Ich werde auf dieser Mission nicht versagen", erklärte er mit fester Stimme.

Dooku ignorierte geflissentlich Grievous' Flüche. Sowie seine Drohungen, Dooku sein rotes Lichtschwert wegzunehmen, sollte er wieder in Freiheit kommen. Aber vorerst wurde der Fast-Droide von Mauls Mandalorianern in eine Zelle gebracht, während er, Dooku, von Maul als eine Art Verbündeter hofiert wurde.

„Glaubt Ihr wirklich, daß es in der Galaxis irgendeine Macht gäbe, die gegen meinen Meister ankäme?", zierte er sich vor der neuen Allianz, die ihm Maul gerade angeboten hatte.

„Die Dinge ändern sich", erwiderte Maul lakonisch, während aus seiner Brust der grüne Nebel kam, Mutter Talzin ankündigend.

„Das letzte Mal, als ich sie getroffen habe, wollte sie mich töten", sagte Dooku skeptisch.

„Ihr habt nur getan, was Euer Meister Euch befahl", begann Talzin, ihrem Erzfeind genauer zu erklären, warum eine Allianz mit Maul für Dooku unabdingbar war. „Sidious täuscht Euch, so wie er einst mich getäuscht hatte. Er versucht bereits, Euch zu ersetzen."

Dooku sah sie ob ihrer Worte erschrocken an. Woher wußte die alte Hexe das schon wieder? Hatte Sidious deshalb gerade eben über Komlink seinen möglichen Tod derart nonchalant in Kauf genommen? Nein, es konnte sich nur um eine List dieser durchtriebenen Hexe handeln. Er hatte Sidious lang genug treu gedient. Sidious mußte das honorieren.

„Vor langer Zeit kam Sidious nach Dathomir", begann Talzin zu erklären. „Wir tauschten Geheimwissen aus, mischten die Fähigkeiten der Dunklen Seite mit der Magie der Nachtschwestern. Er versprach mir, mich zu seiner Rechten Hand zu machen. Stattdessen stahl er mir, was mir am liebsten war: Mein eigen Fleisch und Blut. Meinen Sohn!"

„Maul, Euer Sohn?", sagte Dooku, nur wirklich überrascht.

Das hatte ihm Sidious vor fünf Tagen anders erzählt. Aber er kam nicht umhin, zu erkennen, daß man in die elegante Formulierung seines Meisters _‚kam zu mir als nicht sonderlich willkommenes Geschenk'_ , eine Menge hineininterpretieren konnte. Auch eine Entführung. Er entschied sich, jetzt passiv zu sein und an Informationen und Interna aus dem Leben der Nachtschwestern und Nachtbrüder mitzunehmen, was er konnte.

„Ja Count. Als Sidious erkannte, welches Potential in Maul steckte, da nahm er ihn mit sich und bildete ihn zum Sith aus", erzählte Mutter Talzin weiter. „Als er nicht länger nützlich war, ließ er ihn allein zum Sterben zurück. Schaut ihn an! Schaut auf meinen Sohn und seht Eure eigene Zukunft! Schließt Euch uns an. Zusammen können wir Sidious zerstören und die Galaxis beherrschen – oder aber Ihr beschließt, allein hier zu sterben."

Dooku antwortete nicht gleich. Verlegen spielte er an seinem Komlink herum. So schien es Maul und Talzin jedenfalls.

General Grievous spürte, wie sich plötzlich seine Fesseln lösten. Das war das Signal, welches er mit Dooku vereinbart hatte. Er sprang sofort auf, während die Fesseln klirrend und nutzlos zu Boden fielen. Rabiat stemmte er die Tür seiner Zelle auf, schlitzte die beiden Mandalorianer, die davor Wache hielten, mit den scharfen Metallklauen seiner vier künstlichen Hände auf, sie dem baldigen Tod durch Verbluten überlassend. Dann strebte er eilig zu einer nahegelegenen Rettungskapsel, um schon bald wieder zu Sidious zu stoßen, der in Mauls ehemaligem Raumschiff, der Scimitar, bereits auf den Durastahl-General wartete.

Währenddessen kam Rook Kast in die Kommandozentrale von Mauls Schiff geeilt.

„Wir haben zwei Jedi in Hangar Drei ausgemacht!", vermeldete die Mandalorianerin ihrem Boss.

Dooku wußte, daß jetzt der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, Maul eine Antwort zu geben.

„Dann laßt uns gehen und ein paar Jedi töten", war Dookus Einverständnis in die neue Allianz.

Ein paar tote Jedi würden sowohl seinen jetzigen Partner als auch seinen Meister erfreuen, ohne einen der beiden zu verprellen. Ruhig und gefaßt nahm er sein Lichtschwert aus Mauls Händen entgegen.

„Laßt uns weiter vorrücken. Wir müssen die Kommandozentrale erreichen", wies Obi-Wan die Klone und Meisterin Tiplee an, ihm zu folgen.

„Wäre es nicht besser, uns zu Euch kommen zu lassen?", hörte er nun Dookus raue Stimme.

„Dooku?", entfuhr es ihm, dann sah er Maul an der Seite des alten Sith stehen, seine schwarze Klinge aktiviert.

Wie konnte das sein? Meister Windu hatte ihnen doch noch am gestrigen Tag auf Coruscant erklärt, daß der Geheimdienst des Kanzlers herausgefunden hätte, daß sich Dooku und Darth Maul auf Ord Mantell einen erbitterten Kampf geliefert hätten. Meister Yoda war außerordentlich erfreut über diese Informationen des Obersten Kanzlers gewesen. Palpatine hatte den Jedi gar angeboten, ihnen alle Mittel zur Verfügung zu stellen, die diese benötigten, um sich in die Kämpfe einzumischen und, wenn möglich, beide Sith-Lords gefangenzunehmen. So zumindest hatte es ihnen Mace Windu jedenfalls mitgeteilt.

„Ihr arbeitet zusammen?", fragte Obi-Wan scheinbar amüsiert.

„Natürlich, nur unser gemeinsamer Haß auf Euch hat das vollbracht", erwiderte Maul nicht weniger vergnügt.

Der Jedi-Meister bezweifelte das. Maul konnte unmöglich wissen, daß er hierher beordert worden war. Blieb nur die Frage, wie lange die Beiden schon Meister und Schüler waren. Und warum sie gerade noch vorhin gegeneinander gekämpft hatten. Angeblich! Irgendjemand täuschte hier jemanden gewaltig.

Obi-Wan war damit beschäftigt, mit seiner blauen Klinge im Verbund mit der ebenso blauen Klinge seiner Partnerin Tiplee die ebenfalls blauen Machtblitze abzufangen, die Dooku auf die beiden Jedi entfesselte. Aber er fühlte und sah nun auch die Verstärkung nahen, was ihm Hoffnung gab. Nicht nur ihm.

„Endlich ein ordentlicher Kampf!", hörte er Maul neben sich anerkennend feststellen, während er aus den Augenwinkeln mitbekam, wie Aayla Secura zu Boden ging, nachdem Mauls künstlicher Metallfuß die blaue Twi'lek am Kopf erwischt hatte, während sich sein Erzfeind nun mit Mace Windu duellierte. Obi-Wan war sich nicht sicher, ob der gestandene Jedi-Meister Maul besiegen könnte. Noch viel weniger sicher war er, was seine Partnerin Tiplee anbelangte. Zuerst nahm er erleichtert war, daß Dooku vom Machtgeblitze offenbar müde geworden war und es eingestellt hatte. Dann sah er, wie die rothäutige Jedi auf Dooku zueilte. Nicht daß Dooku Tiplee irgendeinen Mangel an Deckung geboten hätte, der einen derart ungestümen geradlinigen Vorstoß der Jedi-Meisterin gerechtfertigt hätte! Tiplee erschien Obi-Wan getrieben von einer unerklärlichen Macht, die, wie er viel zu spät realisierte, aus einer schlenkerigen Drehbewegung der linken Hand Dookus generiert wurde. Und schon hatte Dookus rote Klinge die Jedi-Meisterin durchbohrt.

Tränen standen in Obi-Wans Gesicht, als eine gewaltige Detonation den Hangar erschütterte. Als er wieder zu sich kam, sah er, wie sich Aayla Secura und Mace Windu wieder benommen erhoben. Tiplee hingegen blieb lieben. Obi-Wan eilte auf sie zu, nahm sie in die Arme. Sie war nun ihrer toten Schwester nachgefolgt.

„Sie hauen zum Gauntlet ab. Laßt sie nicht entkommen!", rief er seinen Leuten zu.

Dann schloß er die geöffneten starren Augen Tiplees.

„Keine Sorge, Kenobi! Wir werden uns bald genug wiedersehen", hörte er Mauls vergnügte Stimme, welche einen leicht bedrohlichen Unterton hatte.

Und dann war Maul auf einmal weg. Und Dooku ebenso.

„Was ist gerade passiert?", hörte er nun Mace Windu fragen, der sich den noch von der Wucht der Explosion brummenden kahlen Kopf rieb.

„General", hörte er Commander Codys Stimme. „Der Kanzler würde gerne mit Euch sprechen."

Erleichtert stellte Obi-Wan fest, daß diese Aufforderung Mace Windu galt. Das letzte, was er jetzt wollte, war, mit einem Kanzler namens Palpatine zu sprechen, der ihn mit jovialen Betroffenheitsbekundungen und kommenden Siegen zu trösten versuchen würde. Er fragte sich, wieso der Kanzler auf die Minute genau wissen konnte, daß der Kampf vorbei war. Soviel er mitbekommen hatte, hatte niemand im Hangar auch nur den Hauch einer Muße gehabt, in dieser brenzligen Situation ein Komlink zu bemühen. Was wußte dieser Kanzler wohl noch durch seine Geheimdienste?

Und warum hatte Maul diesmal nicht mit ihm kämpfen gewollt, sondern stattdessen seine Mandalorianer auf ihn gehetzt? Hatte ihm Satines Tod als Rache bereits gereicht? Obi-Wan hatte wieder das Gefühl gehabt, daß Maul ihn in seinem Hangar auf dem Asteroiden wie einen guten alten Bekannten begrüßt und verabschiedet hatte. Als wäre da eine Bindung, die über blanken Haß und Abneigung hinausging. Obi-Wan vermutete, daß ihm sein Wunschdenken jetzt wieder einmal einen Streich spielte. Könnte es nicht vielmehr sein, daß Maul es jetzt vorzog, Dooku die Drecksarbeit erledigen zu lassen, die zu töten, die ihm nahestanden, für die er sich verantwortlich fühlte – wieder und wieder – ihn auf diese Weise endlos leiden zu lassen, so wie er es ihm auf Mandalore angedroht hatte? Aber dann wäre Maul ja der Meister, nicht der Schüler. Und das konnte nicht sein, so jung wie Maul war, so alt und mächtig wie Dooku war. War Dooku noch mächtig?

* * *

 _Dieses Kapitel enthält ganz viele Begebenheiten und Zitate aus dem Comic „Sohn Dathomirs (Son of Dathomir)", welcher 2014 auf Englisch, 2015 auf Deutsch erschien, weil Disney die eigentlich geplanten vier Clone-Wars-Folgen über diesen Teil von Darth Mauls Schicksal einfach so gecancelt hat. Außerdem wird eine Begebenheit aus dem ersten Arc der sechsten Staffel der Clone Wars (Episoden "Zustand unbekannt" bis "Befehle" erwähnt, infolge welcher Jedi-Meisterin Tiplar ums Leben kam._


	9. Abrechnung auf Dathomir

Dooku hatte mitbekommen, wie Mauls Schattenkollektiv-Verbündete ungeduldig und unzufrieden wurden. Sie forderten mehr Profit, weniger Kämpfe. Maul mußte seine versierte Kämpferin Rook Kast abstellen, um die aufmüpfigen Falleener und Pykes auf Linie zu halten, ein Fakt, der Maul vor Dooku sichtlich peinlich war.

„Ihr lernt gerade, daß Kontrolle zu erlangen einfacher ist, als sie zu behalten", tönte Dooku pathetisch, wie es seine Art war.

„Was wißt Ihr schon über Kontrolle", spottete Maul.

„Unsere Allianz war ohnehin Sidious' Wille", entgegnete Dooku stoisch.

„Er hat Euch angewiesen, dieses Spiel zu spielen. Aber Ihr wurdet an die Wand gespielt", konterte Maul.

„Ich sehe der Zeit entgegen, wenn alles um Euch herum zusammenbrechen wird", gab Dooku düster zurück.

Der jüngere Sith-Lord registrierte keinerlei Häme oder Boshaftigkeit in der Stimme des Älteren. Vielmehr hörte er einen grausamen Fatalismus heraus. Eine melancholische Ergebenheit in ein Schicksal, welches Dooku Zeit seines Lebens von anderen aufoktroyiert worden war. Diese von Bitterkeit durchzogene Apathie widerte Maul an.

Was hatte ein Dooku schon als Jedi-Meister einem nahezu tausendjährigen Lehrmeister entgegenzusetzen gehabt, welcher zudem noch Großmeister des Jedi-Ordens war? Dookus finales Aufbegehren gegen Yodas Überpräsenz war es gewesen, den Orden der Jedi zu verlassen, um sich hernach unter die Fittiche eines zwanzig Jahre jüngeren Sith-Lords zu begeben, welcher in dem gefallenen Jedi-Meister niemals seinen wahren Schüler gesehen hatte und nun immer eifriger auf dessen Ersetzung hinarbeitete. Maul spürte, daß die Reserviertheit, die Dookus Gefolgschaft ihm gegenüber begleitete, dessen Pessimismus entsprang, seinen Sith-Meister jemals besiegen zu können. Das war nicht das Holz, aus dem ein wahrer Lord der Sith geschmiedet war. Und Maul war sich sehr wohl im Klaren darüber, daß Sidious immer einen Plan B auf Lager hatte. Schließlich war es auch nicht das erste Mal, daß Dooku während der Zeit als Sidious' Schüler gefangengenommen wurde.

Maul hatte nach Dookus Eingeständnis, daß sein jetziges Überlaufen Sidious' Wille war, einen Moment lang überlegt, ob diese Äußerung ein weitergehendes Angebot war. Wartete Dooku darauf, daß Maul ihn nach mehr Informationen fragte? Oder war seine Enthüllung eine Demonstration der Stärke, wenn es sich Sidious leisten konnte, Maul von diesem seinem Dejarikzug in Kenntnis zu setzen, ohne daß dieser einen Nutzen daraus ziehen würde können? Hätte Maul vom Angebot Dookus an den Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi auf Geonosis vor zwei Jahren gewusst, wo der Sith-Lord jenem angeboten hatte, gemeinsam mit ihm diesen ominösen Lord Sidious zu stürzen, der zu jenem Zeitpunkt bereits Hunderte von Senatoren beeinflusste, dann hätte er vielleicht anders reagiert. Aber Maul hatte zu jenem Zeitpunkt hoffnungsleer und abgeschnitten vom Rest der Galaxis auf Lotho Minor geschmort.

Also entschied Maul, daß dieses Bekenntnis Dookus nicht weiter von Belang, sondern eher eine Ohnmachtsäußerung angesichts Sidious' Macht und Schläue war, die aus dem alten Dooku sprach. Oder aber ein böser Trick, um ihn aus der Reserve zu locken, ihn dazu zu bringen, von seinem Plan abzuweichen, diesen damit ruinierend. Genauso, wie es damals Obi-Wan Kenobi auf Geonosis vermutet hatte, als er Dookus Offerte entrüstet und entschieden zurückgewiesen hatte. Und egal, ob Dooku wirklich vorhatte, auch zukünftig mit Maul und dessen Mutter zusammenzuarbeiten oder aber wieder zu Sidious zurückzukehren; Maul und Talzin würden am heutigen Tag von Dooku bekommen, was sie wollten.

Darth Sidious seufzte, nachdem er die Komlink-Verbindung mit Meister Windu beendet hatte. Wieder einmal hatte Obi-Wan Kenobi versagt. Maul, der sich mit seinen Mannen auf dem Asteroiden bei Ord Mantell verschanzt hatte, hatte den rothaarigen Vorzeigejedi einfach ignoriert und ihn seinen Mandalorianern überlassen, während er sich lieber mit Mace Windu und Aayla Secura beschäftigt hatte, die als Team gemeinsam kämpfend offenbar eine größere Herausforderung für den rotschwarz tätowierten Sith gewesen waren als der glücklose Obi-Wan, der sich vor einer Woche auf Mandalore ziemlich blamiert hatte bei dem vergeblichen Versuch, seine andere nicht ganz so geheime Liebe, die mandalorianische Herzogin Satine Kryze, zu retten. Sidious malte sich aus, wie es für seinen ehemaligen Schüler gewesen sein mußte, den rothaarigen Jedi zu sehen, seines Lichtschwertes beraubt, ohnmächtig in Schmerz und Trauer ertrinkend - gebrochen.

Sidious war sich nicht sicher, ob er Dooku, der die Seiten gewechselt hatte und jetzt mit Maul auf Dathomir war, um dort vorgeblich an der Seite Mutter Talzins gegen seinen alten Meister zu kämpfen, jetzt vertrauen konnte. Schon einige Male hatte Sidious den Unwillen seines alten Schülers gespürt, Seine Lordschaft als Meister weiterhin zu ertragen. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, daß Dooku versuchen würde, mithilfe von geheimen Verbündeten Sidious beseitigen zu wollen, bevor dieser Dookus Aufmüpfigkeit rechtzeitig im Keim erstickt hatte. Aber würde Dooku auch so weit gehen, sich mit seiner und Sidious' Erbfeindin Mutter Talzin wahrhaftig und nicht nur zum Schein zu verbünden? Er würde das schon bald herausfinden. Außerdem war es wieder einmal an der Zeit, seinem ehemaligen Schüler etwas wegzunehmen, was diesem lieb und wert war, wie bereits vor einer Woche dessen Bruder Savage Opress. Zeit, die Sache endgültig zu beenden.

„Ihr wolltet mich sprechen, Meister Yoda", begann Obi-Wan mit der üblichen Floskel das Gespräch mit dem Großmeister des Ordens der Jedi.

„Euere Einschätzung über das Debakel auf Ord Mantell zu hören ich wünsche", entgegnete der kleine grüne Mann.

„Mit mehr Jedi hätten wir Maul und Dooku stoppen können", erklärte Obi-Wan verärgert.

„Trauer über den Verlust von Meisterin Tiplee Ihr empfindet, hmm?"

„Es ist nicht nur das", entgegnete Obi-Wan nun noch verärgerter. „Wäre Meister Skywalker dabeigewesen, hätten Maul und Dooku nicht so leicht entkommen können. Aber das ist jetzt bereits das zweite Mal, daß er auf so einer wichtigen Mission gegen Maul fehlt. Was für eine Mission hat mein ehemaliger Padawan diesmal, die wichtiger ist als das hier?", fragte er nun ziemlich aufgebracht.

„Der Kanzler gesagt uns hat, daß Skywalkers ehemalige Padawan – auf Mandalore sie nun ist. Vor Darth Mauls Zugriff Skywalker retten und nach Coruscant zurückbringen – er sie soll."

Obi-Wan wurde nach diesen Worten Meister Yodas für einen Moment still. Natürlich wußte er, wie wichtig Ahsoka für Anakin gewesen war. Wie ihn ihr Weggang nach den falschen Beschuldigungen und der mangelnden Unterstützung durch den Orden für die junge Jedi geschmerzt hatte. Trotzdem fühlte er, daß noch nicht alles in dieser Angelegenheit aufgeklärt war.

„Mit Verlaub, Meister Yoda. Aber hätte Admiral Tarkin damals mehr Spuren verfolgt, als lediglich eine völlig unschuldige Ahsoka des Bombardements im Jedi-Tempel und des Mordes an Letta Turmond zu beschuldigen, dann hätte das alles vermieden werden können. Der Kanzler hat sich damals nicht sonderlich für das Schicksal der Jedi Ahsoka Tano interessiert. Wieso interessiert er sich jetzt derart für die Ex-Jedi Ahsoka Tano?", fragte Obi-Wan herausfordernd.

„Vielleicht wiedergutmachen seinen Fehler – der Kanzler möchte."

Obi-Wan hatte darauf keinerlei passende Erwiderung parat. Logisch wäre solch eine Erklärung allemal. Nur eines passte nicht. Nämlich, daß Obi-Wan noch niemals irgendwelches aufrichtige Bedauern oder gar tatsächliche Reue im Kanzler gespürt hatte, wenn er diesem nach solchen tragischen Begebenheiten gegenübergestanden hatte. Vielmehr schien Palpatine diese Verluste als zu ertragende bittere Nebenwirkungen der Klonkriege stoisch und beinahe ergeben in Kauf zu nehmen, dazu mit gütigem Blick einige passende mitfühlende salbungsvolle Worte äußernd. Eine Haltung, die auf den ersten Blick der Entsagungspflicht der Jedi gegenüber Besitz oder emotionalen Bindungen gleichkam.

Was aber, wenn ein Wesen in einer derart gehobenen Position wie der Kanzler derart wenig Mitgefühl und Empathie für seine Mitwesen aufbrachte, daß es sich dem Gemeinwohl in der zu beschützenden Galaxis enthoben fühlte, um eigene, völlig verborgene Pläne zu hegen und durchzusetzen? Bei diesem Gedanken lief Obi-Wan ein kalter Schauer das Rückgrat hinunter. Aber er behielt seine Gedanken und Gefühle für sich, um sich nun genauso formell zu verabschieden, wie er den Großmeister begrüßt hatte.

Maul hatte angefangen, die mit Mutter Talzin vereinbarten Zauberformeln zu sprechen.

„Oh Große Mutter, höre unser Gebet. Göttliche Wahrheit, Gerechtigkeitsgewährerin … zeige dich!"

Dooku fühlte, wie er schwächer und schwächer wurde. Es war wie vor einem Jahr auf Serenno. Grüne Nebelschwaden kamen aus seinen Augen, seiner Brust. Aber während Mutter Talzin damals während General Grievous' Angriff auf die Nachtschwestern lediglich dabei gewesen war, ihn aus parsecweiter Entfernung in seinem eigenen Schloß zu foltern und zu Tode zu quälen, war sie nun dabei, sich direkt neben ihm an seinen Körperkräften zu bedienen. Ihr Konterfei war zunächst in einem säulenartigen Stein erschienen, als Schemen. Aber je länger Mauls Beschwörungen dauerten, desto plastischer wurde die schlanke rotgewandete Gestalt von dessen Mutter, desto mehr schwanden Dookus Kräfte. Er würde schon bald in diesem grünen Nebel ertrinken, sterben, bevor ihn Sidious finden würde.

„Meine Mutter hat ihre Körperlichkeit damals vor einem Jahr aufgegeben, um mich zu retten und wiederherzustellen. Deshalb konntet Ihr sie nicht aufspüren. Durch Eurer Opfer wird sie nun wieder körperlich vollständig und dauerhaft in dieses Reich zurückkehren. Durch Euer Blut wird eine neue Macht vom Boden Dathomirs auferstehen", hörte er Maul ihm in rauer schneidenden Stimme deklamieren.

„Der Prozess der Fleischwerdung könnte sie vorübergehend etwas schwächen", gab Bruder Viscus, dessen Krieger Dooku während der Transformation überwachten, zu bedenken.

Dooku witterte eine kleine Chance. Dann spürte er etwas, eine Präsenz, die er kannte.

In derselben Sekunde sah er das gleißende Licht einer Explosion, welche gerade das Hauptgebäude der Nachtschwestern erschütterte. Durch das entstandene Loch fiel General Grievous in das Allerheiligste der Nachtschwestern ein, nur, um von Maul mithilfe seines schwarzen Lichtschwertes und der Macht durch die Öffnung zurückgeschleudert zu werden, durch die er eingedrungen war. Anerkennend klopfte ihm seine Mutter auf die Schulter. Maul fühlte eine Hand aus Fleisch, eine Hand, die lebte, warm war, von Blut durchflossen wurde. Jetzt war es vollendet. Mutter Talzin war zurückgekehrt.

Und Dookus Schicksal war besiegelt. Wie hatte es Grievous wohl geschafft, so schnell aus seiner Zelle im Kommandoschiff zu entkommen, ihnen so schnell zu folgen, wenn er keine Hilfe gehabt hatte, keine Verbindung zu dem Mann, der als Einziger der Feinde wußte, daß sie nach Dathomir flogen? Maul hatte sein Schiff vorher peinlich genau untersuchen lassen. Es waren keine Peilsender daran versteckt gewesen. Also wußte er, wer der Verräter war. Er konnte Dooku noch nicht einmal vorwerfen, ihn nicht vorher gewarnt zu haben. In dem Loch, durch welches Maul gerade eben noch Grievous nach draußen befördert hatte, zeigte sich jetzt die schwarze Silhouette seines ehemaligen Meisters, die Kapuze seines Umhangs wie auf Mandalore tief ins Gesicht gezogen, während Maul darunter den stechenden Blick von Darth Sidious fühlte, der nun seine Mutter haßerfüllt fixierte.

Talzin sah Sidious auf sich zukommen. Dooku hatte sein Lichtschwert mit dem silbefarbenen gebogenen Griff gezogen, um sich damit auf Sidious zu stürzen. Aber der alte Sith bewegte sich hölzern und unbeholfen, während Talzins grüner Nebel aus seinen braunen Augen schlug. Nein, so würde er nicht mit ihrem Sohn mithalten können, der jetzt mit seinem schwarzen Lichtschwert bereitstand, sich und seine Mutter, alles was ihm außer seinen getreuen Mandalorianern noch verblieben war, zu verteidigen. Sie sah General Grievous, dieses Cyborg-Monster, etwas abseits warten. Jetzt, wo die blauen Machtblitze ihres Widersachers den von ihr gesteuerten Dooku erreichten, hatte der Separatistengeneral erst einmal nichts zu tun. Machtblitze waren tödlich für Kreaturen wie ihn, die auf Kabel, Schaltkreise und Metallprothesen angewiesen waren.

„Laß meinen Schüler frei, alte Hexe", zischte Sidious.

Aber Talzin dachte gar nicht daran, den Mann, an dessen Lebensenergie sie sich gerade bedient hatte, um nach einem Jahr wieder ihre fleischliche Körperlichkeit zu erhalten, einfach so gehen zu lassen. Sie setzte ihre grünen Machtblitze ein, um Sidious zu stoppen. Aber Sidious' Machtblitze hoben die ihren auf, während sich Dooku, nun vom grünen Nebel der Obersten Nachtschwester befreit, langsam erhob, um wieder seinen Platz an seines Meisters Seite einzunehmen. Und dessen Machtblitzgewitter auf die beiden Wesen von Dathomir vor ihnen zu verstärken.

„Nimm meine Kraft", hörte Sidious seinen Schüler zu dessen Mutter sagen, während sein und Dookus vereintes blaues Blitzgewitter immer mächtiger wurde.

Maul hatte es also immer noch nicht begriffen. Er hatte wieder einmal Zuneigung zu einem anderen Wesen entwickelt. Und versuchte nun, seine Mutter vermittels seiner eigenen Aufopferung zu schützen. Wie unwürdig für einen Sith!

„Nicht jetzt! Wenn ich jetzt meine Abwehr herunterfahre, wirst du sterben!" hörte er Talzin rufen.

Sidious sah, wie sie Maul mithilfe der Macht nach hinten wegstieß, woraufhin ihn zwei seiner Mandalorianer in Richtung seines schwarz-rot angestrichenen Gauntlet-Fighters zerrten. Wieder zwei Wesen, welche sich aufopferten, um einen der Ihren zu retten. Entgegen jeder Chance. Aber jetzt, wo Sidious spürte, daß die Kräfte seiner Widersacherin im Schwinden begriffen waren und ihr Ende nur noch eine Frage von einigen Minuten war, war Maul endgültig entbehrlich geworden.

Er gab dem bereit stehenden General Grievous einen Wink. In dem Moment, in welchem Sidious und sein Schüler ihr Machtblitzgewitter einstellten, lief der Cyborg auf die rotgekleidete bleichgesichtige Frau mit den silbernen Augen zu und durchbohrte sie mit seinen beiden grünen und blauen Lichtschwertern, während Maul hilflos zusehen mußte, wie Grievous' Klingen aus dem Rücken seiner Mutter leicht gekreuzt wieder austraten, so wie vor einer Woche bei seinem Bruder. Ein greller Schmerz durchfuhr ihn, der sich bereits unempfindlich gegen jegliche Art Schmerzen gewähnt hatte, wie er vor ein paar Tagen den beiden Mandalorianern erklärt hatte, die ihn damals aus dem Gefängnis befreit hatten und ihn jetzt zum Gauntlet-Fighter zogen. Er sah, wie die silbernen Augen seiner Mutter brachen, wie sie zu einem Haufen dunkelgrauer Asche und weißer Knochen wurde, aus denen der grüne Nebel ihrer Macht und Lebensenergie in den roten Abendhimmel Dathomirs emporstieg.

„Mein Lord, gestattet mir die Frage: Warum ist Talzins Körper zu Asche zerfallen und nicht geblieben, wie er war, bevor ich sie durchbohrt hatte? Und wohin ist dieser grüne Nebel jetzt gegangen, der aus der Hexe kam?", fragte General Grievous Darth Sidious, nachdem sie wieder in der Scimitar waren, um Dathomir zu verlassen.

„Sie ist tot, Grievous. Und alles andere spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr", erwiderte der Dunkle Lord mit einem überlegenen Lächeln der Genugtuung.

Statt einer Antwort gab der Durastahl-General ein heiseres Husten von sich.

Meister Yoda sah Obi-Wan Kenobi milde lächelnd hinterher, wie er den kreisrunden Raum im Mittelturm des Jedi-Tempels zu verlassen im Begriff war. Auf einmal strauchelte der rothaarige Jedi-Meister, hielt sich die Hände an die Brust.

„Was mit Euch ist – Obi-Wan?", fragte Yoda besorgt und eilte ihm sogleich hinterher, um sich zwischen ihn und die Tür zu stellen.

Jetzt fühlte er es auch. Er sah einen tiefen Schmerz in Obi-Wans Augen. Für eine Weile sagte Yoda gar nichts. Er wartete, bis Obi-Wan seine Hände von seiner Brust nahm und seinen Blick auf den Großmeister richtete, der ihn seinerseits besorgt ansah.

„Einen tiefen Schmerz in Euch - ich fühle. Eine Erschütterung in der Macht – es ist, die persönlich Euch betrifft. Mir etwas sagen vielleicht - Ihr wollt?"

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte, Meister Yoda. Aber es waren nur diese Stiche in der Brust. So ähnlich hatte ich damals gefühlt, als Qui-Gon getötet wurde. Jetzt ist es auch schon wieder vorbei", sagte Obi-Wan benommen.

„Die Ursache – schon bald herausfinden wir sie werden", tröstete ihn Meister Yoda, seine Hand nehmend.

Obi-Wan fühlte, wie der Großmeister eine Art Energie in ihn hineinleitete. Sogleich fühlte er sich leichter, getrösteter.

„Ich danke Euch, Meister", sagte er mit einer knappen Verbeugung. Dann verließ er den Raum, um in sein Büro zu gehen.

Während Sidious und Dooku mit der Scimitar wieder von Dathomir abhoben, um Grievous auf dem Planeten mit seinen Kampfdroiden die Drecksarbeit erledigen zu lassen, nämlich auf der anderen Seite Dathomirs mit den Nachtbrüdern aufzuräumen, fragte sich der Dunkle Lord, was das wohl für ein Gefühl war, ein Wesen wahrhaft und bedingungslos zu lieben und für es Opfer zu bringen. Es war ihm geradezu unheimlich gewesen, zu sehen, wie Maul versuchte, seine Mutter zu schützen, wie Mutter Talzin kurze Zeit später Maul mithilfe der Macht von sich weggestoßen hatte, ihn derart aus dem Einzugsbereich der kombinierten Machtblitze von Dooku und seiner eigenen Wenigkeit schiebend. Würde es einen Unterschied machen, ob die geliebte Person eine machtsensitive Frau wie Mutter Talzin oder aber eine völlig machtunsensitive Person wie die mandalorianische Herzogin Satine war? Konnte man daraus eventuell auch irgendwie Kraft schöpfen?

Nein! Die Verlustangst oder die Angst vor Erpressung durch Dritte würde sicherlich alle Vorteile einer solchen Beziehung wieder aufheben und zunichtemachen. Er brauchte da nur an das Gejammer von Anakin Skywalker zu denken, der ihm früher wochenlang in den Ohren gelegen hatte, weil ihn unerklärliche Träume geplagt hatten, die ihm zeigten, wie seine Mutter auf Tatooine um Hilfe schrie. Wie gut, daß es in Sidious' Leben niemanden gab, um den er sich solche Sorgen machen mußte. Ja, die Liebe war ein großer Verbündeter von Lord Sidious; solange es die Anderen waren, die liebten.

Einen Tag nach seinem Gespräch mit Meister Yoda hatte es Obi-Wan endlich geschafft, eine Komlink-Verbindung zu seinem ehemaligen Padawan herzustellen.

„Keine Spur von Ahsoka Tano, Meister", erklärte Anakin etwas mißmutig. „Bo Katan hat mir gesagt, daß sie wohl hier auf Mandalore war. Aber jetzt ist sie schon wieder mit unbekanntem Ziel verschwunden. Das wird also noch etwas dauern."

„Wie lange genau?", fragte Obi-Wan unmutig.

„Ich schätze, eine Woche werde ich sie noch suchen. Wenn ich sie bis dahin nicht gefunden habe, dann will sie nicht gefunden werden", erklärte er Obi-Wan.

„Oder jemand will, daß du solange nicht hier bist", gab sein ehemaliger Meister zurück.

„Was meint Ihr damit?", fragte Anakin lauernd und gereizt.

„Was war denn mit den angeblichen Sith-Amuletten auf Rhen Var? Das waren doch lediglich Fälschungen, wegen denen ich auf Mandalore eine ziemlich harte Zeit hatte, Anakin!", entgegnete Obi-Wan und Anakin konnte den erhobenen Zeigefinger fühlen. Natürlich würde Obi-Wan solch eine offensive Geste mit dem Finger niemals machen.

„Das mußte ich mir bereits von Palpatine und Meister Yoda anhören. Mal was anderes, Meister: Habt Ihr gehört, daß General Grievous gestern auf Dathomir die Hexe Mutter Talzin getötet hat?", fragte Skywalker nun, um von dem nervigen Thema seiner wiederholten Abwesenheit, wenn Obi-Wan ihn brauchte, wegzukommen.

„Nein, habe ich nicht, Anakin", erwiderte Obi-Wan und spannte infolge eines spontanen Gedankens unwillkürlich seinen Körper an.

„Er hat sie mit zwei Lichtschwertern durchbohrt?", fragte er seinen früheren Padawan.

„Natürlich, wie wohl sonst?", gab Anakin gelangweilt-lässig zurück.

„Weißt du das aus dem Holo-Net?", forschte Obi-Wan weiter.

„Palpatine hat es mir gestern erzählt", erklärte Skywalker stolz, während seines ehemaligen Meisters Lippen schmal und hart wurden.

„Ich hoffe, du kehrst bald wieder zu uns zurück, mit oder ohne deine ehemalige Padawan", sagte Obi-Wan zum Abschied, bevor er die Komlink-Verbindung wieder trennte.

Dann holte er sich etwas zu trinken und blieb eine Weile in seinem Büro sitzen, ohne etwas zu tun. Wieso hatte er den Tod von Mutter Talzin gespürt? Er dachte unwillkürlich an seinen ersten Besuch im Hauptquartier der Nachtschwestern vor einem Jahr zurück, als er zusammen mit Anakin auf der Suche nach Savage Opress gewesen war. Gab es da eine Verbindung, die ihm bislang verborgen gewesen war? Hatte sein Fühlen des Todes von Mutter Talzin womöglich damit zu tun, daß es ihm bereits damals so unheimlich gewesen war, sie Mutter zu nennen? Obi-Wan fand keine Antwort auf seine Fragen.

Dooku hatte aufgeatmet, nachdem alles vorbei war. Er hatte nicht erwartet, daß Sidious sich ihm gegenüber derart großzügig erzeigen würde, daß er entspannt darüber hinwegsah, daß Maul wieder einmal entkommen war. Maul war jetzt geschlagen und geschwächt. Die Schwarze Sonne und die Pykes hatten ihn verlassen. Und die Death-Watch war ohne die Unterstützung der kriminellen Syndikate das, was sie vor dem Eintreffen Mauls gewesen war – eine kleine radikale Terrorgruppe, die wohl Nadelstiche setzen konnte, aber den Rückhalt in der Bevölkerung, den sie noch unter Mauls Anführerschaft des Schattenkollektives auf Sundari genossen, längst eingebüßt hatte. Mauls Schicksal schien Sidious jetzt völlig egal zu sein.

Während die Jedi unter der Last der vielen Missionen und der Anschläge auf ihre Integrität, wie jüngst am Beispiel Ahsoka Tanos ersichtlich, immer zerstrittener und vor allem unsicherer wurden. Aber Dooku konnte zufriedener nicht sein. Darth Sidious war allen inneren Zweifeln Dookus zum Trotz nach Dathomir gereist, um ihn aus Talzins und Mauls Klauen zu retten. Genau, wie es der zwanzig Jahre jüngere Sith-Lord ihm eingangs versprochen hatte. Darth Sidious hatte Recht behalten. Die Zukunft der beiden Sith-Lords war gesicherter denn je. Schon bald würden die beiden Sith-Lords dieses Szenario etwas umstülpen, um die beiden wichtigsten Jedi überhaupt aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen. Gerade diesen arroganten ungestümen Anakin Skywalker, der im Ruf stand, der sogenannte Auserwählte zu sein. Und dessen Meister, diesen etwas blasierten Saubermann Obi-Wan Kenobi gleich mit. Count Dooku sah keinen Anlaß, an diesem Versprechen seines Meisters zu zweifeln.

* * *

 _Note der Autorin: Dieses Kapitel enthält ebenfalls ganz viele Begebenheiten und Zitate aus dem Comic „Sohn Dathomirs (Son of Dathomir)", welcher 2014 auf Englisch, 2015 auf Deutsch erschien, weil Disney die eigentlich geplanten vier Clone-Wars-Folgen über diesen Teil von Darth Mauls Schicksal einfach so gecancelt hat._


	10. Kanzler Palpatines Rettung

Anakin Skywalker war entsetzt, als er hörte, was gerade auf Coruscant passiert war. Obi-Wan hatte ihm unglaubliche Dinge erzählt. Daß General Grievous Kanzler Palpatine entführt hätte und ihn nun auf seinem neuesten Flaggschiff, der _Unsichtbaren Hand_ , in seiner Gewalt hielt. Und daß Meister Yoda den Auserwählten sofort nach Coruscant zurückbeordert hatte, um sich gemeinsam mit seinem ehemaligen Meister dieser Sache anzunehmen. Anakin war froh, wenigstens seine jetzige Mission vorher zu Ende gebracht zu haben. Es war so frustrierend, wenn er wegen dringender Sachen von Missionen abberufen wurde, die er kurz vor der Vollendung wähnte. Und nicht immer hatte er eingesehen, warum er eine Mission unvollendet lassen sollte, um eine andere Mission zu Ende zu führen, wo andere Jedi-Ritter versagt hatten. Aber jetzt hatten die Nelvaanianer ihre Krieger wiederbekommen. Anakin hatte sie befreit von den technischen Perversionen der Techno-Union, die sie auf Befehl Count Dookus in hirn- und seelenlose ferngesteuerte Kampfmaschinen verwandelt hatten.

Es war ein rührendes Bild gewesen, wie das kleine Mädchen vorgetreten und zu dem massigen Mann vor ihr „Apu", gesagt hatte, woraufhin alle Frauen des Volkes zu ihren Männern, alle Kinder zu ihren Vätern geeilt waren, um diese zu begrüßen und nach langer Abwesenheit wieder daheim willkommen zu heißen. Die Nelvaanianer hatten Anakins Körper mit ihren Stammestätowierungen versehen, so daß er sich beinahe wie ein Nachtbruder vorkam. Sie hatten ihn zu einem der Ihren gemacht, ihn eingemeindet. Und er hatte auf einem hochgelegenen Felsen für seine neuen Stammesbrüder und -schwestern posiert. Er, der seine rechte künstliche Hand für die Befreiung dieser Leute geopfert hatte, hatte sich stolz in den Himmel Nelvaans gereckt, während ihn das vom Spuk der Techno-Union erlöste Volk dieses Planeten bejubelt, wenn nicht gar angebetet hatte. Das war ein berauschendes Gefühl gewesen. Ein nicht alltäglicher glorioser Abschluß einer Mission.

Trotzdem wußte Anakin, daß er selbst diese Mission jederzeit vorher abgebrochen hätte, um seinen verständnisvollen Freund, seinen väterlichen Vertrauten Palpatine zu retten, ihn Grievous' Fängen zu entreißen. Das würde seine wichtigste Mission überhaupt werden. Er freute sich bereits auf Padmés stolzes und glückliches Gesicht, wenn er wieder daheim sein würde und obendrein auch noch einen ihrer geschätzten Landsleute und Mitstreiter für eine bessere Galaxis gerettet hätte. Mehr noch – er würde mit dem Obersten Galaktischen Kanzler die gesamte Republik retten!

Obi-Wan Kenobi hatte sich zu Shaak Ti gesetzt und ihr etwas Wasser gereicht. Die Togruta mit den beiden riesigen Hörnern und dem rot-weiß tätowierten Gesicht war mehr als benommen. Sie war ohnmächtig geworden, nachdem Cyborg-General Grievous sie nach verlorenem Kampf in einem Vibronetz aufgehangen hatte. Bis sie endlich von Mace Windu gefunden und in den Tempel zurückgebracht worden war. Aber letztlich hatte Grievous obsiegt und den Kanzler all ihren Hinderungsversuchen zum Trotz auf sein Kommandoschiff entführt und dabei überdies zwei Jedi getötet. Shaak Ti hatte zwar überlebt, aber sie hatte versagt und Obi-Wan spürte, daß dies der größte Schmerz war, welcher an ihr nagte.

„Wie geht es dem Kanzler?", wollte Obi-Wan von der Jedi-Meisterin wissen.

„Es geht ihm besser als die Umständen erwarten lassen würden", entgegnete die Togruta matt und Obi-Wan sah, daß ihre langen blau-weiß gestreiften Seitenlekkus zitterten von der Anstrengung und der Aufregung, die immer noch in Shaak Tis ebenmäßigem Gesicht geschrieben stand.

Obi-Wan wünschte sich, daß Ahsoka noch im Tempel wäre. Sie könnte bestimmt besser für ihre ältere Landsmännin vom Planeten Shili sorgen, mit ihr in deren Muttersprache reden, sich mit ihr überdies nonverbal über die olfaktorischen Schwingungen ihrer Lekkus verständigend. Aber seit Ahsoka aus dem Jedi-Tempel fortgegangen war, hatte man nie wieder etwas von ihr gehört. Anakin war seinem ehemaligen Meister gegenüber mehr als wortkarg über seine Mission auf Mandalore gewesen, wo er auf Empfehlung des Kanzlers und unter Billigung von Meister Yoda seine ehemalige Padawan suchen sollte. Obi-Wan hatte ihn nach ein paar Fragen in Ruhe gelassen in der Annahme, daß sein ehemaliger Padawan noch zu schmerzerfüllt war, um mit ihm über Ahsoka oder über diese offenbar gescheiterte Mission zu reden.

Aber jetzt hatte ihm Anakin zugesichert, so schnell wie möglich nach Coruscant zurückzukehren, um den Obersten Galaktischen Kanzler zu retten. Obi-Wan zweifelte keine Minute daran, daß diese gemeinsame Mission dazu führen würde, daß beide Jedi wieder einander näherkamen, daß Anakin ihm wieder mehr vertrauen und keinerlei Geheimniskrämerei mehr betreiben würde, auch und gerade, was sein Verhältnis zum Kanzler anbelangte. Vor allem, wenn sie mit ihrer Mission erfolgreich sein würden. Obi-Wan war erleichtert, Anakin so schnell wieder auf Coruscant zu sehen. Die beiden Männer verschwendeten keine weitere Zeit und machten sich umgehend auf den Weg zur im Orbit des Hauptstadtplaneten schwebenden und von diesem aus gut sichtbaren _Unsichtbaren Hand_.

„Das war ja viel zu einfach", sagte Anakin mißtrauisch, als sie schließlich in dem Raum ankamen, wo der dunkelgekleidete Kanzler würdevoll auf einem erhöhten Sessel saß, an seinen Handgelenken die bläulich schimmernden Elektrofesseln, die ihn an die Armlehnen dieses Sessels banden.

„Das finde ich auch, Anakin", bestätigte Obi-Wan die Vermutung seines ehemaligen Padawan, daß die große Überraschung, der eigentliche Kampf, noch kommen würde.

„Ich spüre Count Dooku", sagte Anakin nun, um sich schauend.

Und schon betrat der braungewandete Sith-Lord den Raum, zog sein Lichtschwert und begrüßte seine Gäste.

„Und nun Eure Lichtschwerter, wir wollen doch in Gegenwart des Kanzlers kein Blutbad anrichten", sagte Dooku jovial und selbstgefällig, während ein falsches Lächeln um seinen von einem silbernen kurzgeschnittenen Bart umrahmten Mund lag.

„Holt Hilfe, Ihr könnt ihn nicht bezwingen, er ist ein Sith-Lord", sagte der Kanzler stoisch und fatalistisch.

„Keine Sorge, Kanzler, Sith-Lords sind unsere Spezialität", erwiderte Obi-Wan souverän, dem Kanzler auf diese Weise Zuversicht signalisierend.

Palpatines schmale Lippen lächelten ein dünnes undefinierbares Lächeln, dann schaute er wieder so würdevoll und undurchdringlich auf die drei Männer, so wie er es im Senat mit den Senatoren oder sonstigen Bittstellern tat, die etwas von ihm wollten. Mit anderen Worten – Palpatine wirkte so wie immer. Obi-Wan kam es so vor, als sei diese Entführung für den Kanzler eine unabdingbare Bürde, die er mit der nötigen Contenance und Standhaftigkeit gewiß bald wieder abschütteln würde – mit Hilfe der beiden Jedi.

Dooku schien es eilig zu haben, die Angelegenheit hinter sich zu bringen. Er zündete sein rotes Lichtschwert und griff sofort an. Dem Count von Serenno klangen noch die Worte seines Meisters im Ohr:

„Obi-Wan ist der stärkere der beiden Jedi. Ihr müßt zuerst ihn ausschalten, wie auch immer. Dann wird sein emotional unsteter und überschwänglicher ehemaliger Padawan in ein tiefes Loch fallen und Ihr werdet ihn pflücken können wie eine reife Penja-Frucht. Gegen Eure Versiertheit und Erfahrung im Umgang mit der Macht und dem Lichtschwert werden sie keine Chance haben", hatte Darth Sidious ihm versprochen.

Und an diesen Ratschlag eines Insiders hielt sich sein Schüler jetzt. Sein Meister irrte nicht, wenn er die zögerliche Art sah, wie Anakin ihn angriff, wenn er dies überhaupt tat. Denn er hielt sich zumeist in einer lauernden Verteidigungshaltung, den Angriff seinem ehemaligen Meister überlassend. Dooku hatte keine Lust, das Duell noch lange hinauszuzögern. Ein paar Deckenelemente hier, ein Rohrteil dort mit Hilfe der Macht lockergemacht und auf den rothaarigen Jedi geworfen – und schon konnte sich Dooku seinem eigentlichen Gegner zuwenden, dem Auserwählten, von dessen Fähigkeiten Sidious ihm gelegentlich mit Anerkennung erzählt hatte. Sicherlich, um seinen Haß auf den Jedi anzustacheln, in ihm die Dunkle Seite weiter zu nähren.

Dookus Rechnung ging nicht auf. Anakin war weit davon entfernt, psychisch angeknackst oder auch nur niedergeschlagen zu sein, als er seinen Meister bewusstlos unter den Trümmern liegen sah, die Dooku zuvor auf ihn hatte herabregnen lassen. Er griff Dooku nun mit vermehrter Härte und Wucht an. Dookus Tat schien in ihm einen Haß und eine Energie entfesselt zu haben, die Dooku geradezu knistern hörte. Nein, das war nicht die Art der Jedi, aus solchen dunklen Quellen Kraft und Macht zu schöpfen. Hatte Palpatine, der sich so oft mit Anakin getroffen hatte, dies nicht …?

Ein schneidender Schmerz durchzuckte seine beiden Handgelenke. Nur den Bruchteil einer Standardsekunde später sah Count Dooku seine beiden Hände vor ihm auf dem Boden der _Unsichtbaren Hand_ liegen, sein Lichtschwert in der Linken des schwarzbraun gekleideten Jedi, der nun über ihm thronte, während der alte Sith-Lord reflexartig niedergekniet war, sich der Gnade des Mannes überantwortend, den er seit einiger Zeit im Verdacht hatte, zu viel Aufmerksamkeit seines Meisters zu erregen, deren Ursache ihm nicht geheuer gewesen war. Einen weiteren Bruchteil einer Standardsekunde später hatte Anakin Skywalker seine blaue und Dookus rote Klinge vor dem Hals des Count gekreuzt, während dieser ihn ungläubig und fassungslos anstarrte. Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf Dookus von dichtem schlohweißem Haar umkränzter Stirn. Das war viel zu schnell gegangen.

„Töte ihn mein Junge … auf der Stelle", hörte er nun Darth Sidious' Stimme entschieden und leicht gebieterisch dem Jedi befehlen.

„Aber das darf ich nicht. Das ist gegen den Kodex der Jedi", gab dieser zurück, aber Dooku spürte, daß Anakin dem Wunsch des Kanzlers nur zu gerne nachkommen würde, wenn er denn dürfte.

Jetzt verstand der Sith-Lord Nr. Zwei, was der eigentliche Zweck des ganzen Unternehmens Kanzlerentführung gewesen war. Vielleicht hätte er, Dooku, vor einigen Monaten wirklich ein Bündnis mit Maul und Mutter Talzin eingehen sollen, nachdem die Oberhexe ihm dies angeboten hatte. Immerhin hatte sie ihn noch leben lassen, nachdem sie wiederhergestellt war. Er hätte Grievous einfach weiter in seiner Zelle schmoren und Sidious über seinen weiteren Verbleib im Unklaren lassen sollen. So wie es Sidious gerade getan hatte. Er hingegen hätte sich vielleicht mit den beiden Machtbenutzern von Dathomir arrangieren können. Oder er wäre schon irgendwie mit Maul und Talzin fertig geworden. Irgendeine List wäre ihm später sicherlich eingefallen.

Aber am besten wäre es gewesen, er hätte damals auf seinem früheren Schloss von Vjun sein Angebot an Meister Yoda ernst gemeint und nicht nur als List, diesen zu überwältigen und zu töten. Meister Yoda hatte niemals solche grausamen Spielchen mit ihm gespielt wie Sidious nun mit ihm - zu testen, welcher Kandidat am ehesten geeignet wäre, sein Schüler zu sein. Oder wie er selbst damals, als er den Jedi-Meister Kit Fisto und dessen ehemaligen Padawan Nahbar Vebb in Grievous' Versteck auf Vassek gelockt hatte, um die Fähigkeiten und die Macht seines ersten Generals zu testen. Dooku war sich sicher, daß Grievous noch Wochen nach diesem Test gezweifelt hatte, ob dies wirklich nur ein Test gewesen war, wie Dooku später ihm gegenüber erklärt hatte, oder vielmehr ein Versuch, ihn wegen mangelnder Kompetenz und Erfolgsbilanz elegant beseitigen zu lassen, ohne daß einer der beiden Sith-Lords sich direkt die Hände dabei schmutzig gemacht hätte. Wie würde Sidious wohl mit Grievous verfahren, wenn ihm, Dooku, jetzt …

„Tu es!", hörte Dooku Sidious seinem Lieblingsjedi ungeduldig zuzischen. Count Dookus dunkelbraune Augen schauten immer noch ungläubig und entsetzt, als die rote und die blaue Klinge seinen Kopf vom Körper trennten.

Anakin Skywalker traute seinen Ohren nicht, als ihm sein Kanzlerfreund riet, Obi-Wan zum Sterben unter den Trümmerteilen zurückzulassen, die Dooku zuvor hatte auf ihn herabregnen lassen. Eigentlich konnte er Palpatine das nicht einmal übel nehmen. Der Kanzler hatte Recht. Jederzeit könnten noch mehr Kampfdroiden auftauchen, um ihre schnelle Flucht von der _Unsichtbaren Hand_ zu vereiteln und somit beider Leben zu gefährden. Genauso hatte damals vor einem Jahr auf Geonosis Jedi-Meisterin Luminara Unduli gedrängt, daß er, Anakin, Obi-Wan und sie den Planeten verließen, während Anakins und Luminaras Padawane irgendwo unter den Trümmern der Kämpfe zwischen den Geonosianern und den Jedi zurückgeblieben wären, zum sicheren Tode verurteilt.

„Wir können es uns nicht leisten, noch länger zu warten", hatte die dunkelgewandete Unduli damals gedrängt.

Aber Anakin hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht, Ahsoka einfach zurückzulassen. Er hatte die Hoffnung verspürt, daß Ahsoka schon bald einen Weg finden würde, ihren Meister zu kontaktieren, damit dieser sie bergen und retten könnte, genauso wie Undulis Padawan Barriss Offee, die mit Ahsoka in der Enge der Trümmer gefangen war. Und Anakin hatte Recht behalten. Ahsoka hatte es geschafft, mit provisorischen unkonventionellen Mitteln eine Verbindung herzustellen, die ihre und Barriss' Rettung ermöglicht hatte. So wie ihr Meister mit seiner technischen Erfahrung von Kindesbeinen an es sie gelehrt hatte. Aber Anakin würde niemals Luminaras eisigen Blick vergessen, der gegenüber ihrer Padawan die Scham verbergen sollte, diese aufgegeben, ihren Tod billigend in Kauf genommen zu haben, während der Auserwählte unerschütterlich und zuversichtlich an Ahsoka geglaubt hatte. Und er würde auch jetzt an die Möglichkeit glauben, daß sein ehemaliger Meister überleben würde und gerettet werden konnte, entgegen der rationalen Ratschläge seines Kanzlerfreundes, der es sicherlich lediglich gut mit ihm meinte.

Darth Sidious sah keinen anderen Weg, als sich Anakins Wunsch, dessen Meister zu retten, zu fügen. Eine Diskussion, die lediglich den Argwohn seines umhegten Wunschkandidaten als zukünftiger Sith Nr. Zwei wecken würde, war jetzt fehl am Platz. Genauso wie sie eine halbe Stunde zuvor fehl am Platz gewesen war, als Dooku zum wiederholten Male gedrängt hatte, nicht Skywalker, sondern Obi-Wan Kenobi zum neuen Werkzeug der Sith zu machen.

„Er war der Padawan von Qui-Gon Jinn gewesen, welcher mein Padawan gewesen war. Also ist Obi-Wan quasi mein Enkelpadawan", hatte Dooku mit tragender rauer Stimme erklärt und Sidious hatte vermeint, in den dunkelbraunen Augen des Count ein feuchtes Schimmern der Nostalgie erspäht zu haben.

„Er ist zu verbohrt und zu verhaftet in den Lehren der Jedi", hatte Sidious den Einwand seines zwanzig Jahre älteren Schülers brüsk abgeschmettert. _Enkelpadawan!_ Was für eine nutzlose Sentimentalität für einen Sith!, dachte der Dunkle Lord mit einem innerlichen abfälligen Grinsen.

Sidious selbst hatte seinen Enkel-Sith-Schüler Savage Opress eigenhändig auf Mandalore getötet. Er hatte Dooku angewiesen, dessen Sith-Schülerin, also ebenfalls seine Enkel-Sith-Schülerin Asajj Ventress zu töten. Was der braungewandete Greis ebenfalls nicht zu tun in der Lage gewesen war. Anstatt Ventress zu eigenhändig töten wie weiland seine frühere Padawan Komari Vosa, hatte er diesmal seine Kampfdroiden auf seine Lieblingsattentäterin gehetzt, in der Hoffnung, daß sie entkommen könnte. Und Dookus Hoffnung hatte sich erfüllt – für dieses Mal. Aber nun würde sie sich nicht erfüllen. Und er, Darth Sidious, würde nicht zögern, seinen eigenen renitenten Jedi-Sohn umzubringen, oder umbringen zu lassen – vorausgesetzt, die Zeit wäre reif dafür. Aber Anakin Skywalker hatte ihm gerade eben erklärt, daß die Zeit dafür noch nicht reif war. Was um alle neun Monde Bogdens fanden nur alle an diesem Obi-Wan Kenobi? Palpatine zog innerlich einen Flunsch, dann nickte er Anakin zu, mit der Bergung von dessen Meister und seinem Sohn zu beginnen.

Obi-Wan sah, daß Anakin ihn über seine Schulter geworfen hatte, ihn auf diese Weise huckepack quer durch das Ebenengewirr der _Unsichtbaren Hand_ transportierend, während der Kanzler, wie immer stoisch und gelassen, neben ihnen herging. Nachdem Obi-Wan sich von Dookus Machtangriff soweit erholt hatte, daß er wieder selbst laufen konnte, tauschten er und Anakin gelegentlich erstaunte Blicke aus, wenn der Kanzler wie die Jedi eine körperliche Gewandtheit und Kraft an den Tag legte, die vermuten ließ, daß er in seiner Freizeit mehr tat, als bloß Senatsdokumente zu sichten oder Besucherhände zu schütteln. Als das Trio von einem Strahlenschild gefangen wurde, blieb der Kanzler gefaßt stehen, als handele es sich bei dieser Strahlenkapsel lediglich um ein Verkehrszeichen der vielen Luftverkehrsstraßen des Hauptstadtplaneten, welches ihm zu halten gebot. Palpatines Puls schien nicht in die Höhe zu gehen, während sich die Drei aus einem Aufzugschacht retteten. Er hatte sich vielmehr wie die Jedi elegant aus dem Schacht in die hell erleuchtete Öffnung zu einer der vielen Ebenen des riesigen Schlachtschiffes geschwungen, bevor der von oben herabsausende Repulsorlift sie zermalmt hätte. Geradeso, als gäbe es ein geheimes Trainingsprogramm, welches Kanzler insgeheim absolvierten, um fit für Situationen wie diese zu sein.

Der Kanzler schien sich auch nicht vor dem Kampf zu fürchten, der sich bald darauf hautnah um ihn herum in der Kommandozentrale der _Unsichtbaren Hand_ zwischen Grievous, seinen besten Kampfdroiden, Magnawächtern und den beiden Jedi entspann. Palpatine schenkte Obi-Wan ein enthusiastisches grimmig-freudiges Grinsen, während er und Anakin Grievous' Magnawächter einen nach dem anderen mit ihren Lichtschwertern zerteilten und damit deaktivierten. Das war eine der stärksten menschlichen Regungen, die Obi-Wan überhaupt jemals an Palpatine wahrgenommen hatte. Nur kurze Zeit später war der Kanzler wieder von jener mentalen undurchdringlichen Barriere umgeben, die Obi-Wan schon seit langem suspekt war, die zu diesem Mann zu gehören schien wie seine stets makellosen geschmackvollen Roben.

Dann war General Grievous auf einmal verschwunden. Ein paar Sekunden später sahen die Drei, wie Dutzende von Rettungskapseln von der _Unsichtbaren Hand_ abhoben und in die Tiefe des Alls der Galaxis entschwanden. Für die Drei war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, auch den Cyborg-General schon bald zu stellen und zu vernichten.

Obi-Wan hatte keinerlei Lust, dem Festakt beizuwohnen, der die Befreiung des Obersten Kanzlers im Senat gebührlich feiern würde. Er hatte, während Anakin den verbliebenen Vorderteil der Unsichtbaren Hand sicher auf Coruscant gelandet hatte, immer mehr gefühlt, wie sehr Anakin und der Kanzler miteinander verbunden waren. Er hingegen fühlte sich auf einmal wie ein Eindringling in diese traute Zweisamkeit. Es war dasselbe Gefühl, welches ihn nun beschlich, wie, wenn Anakin ihn in seinem Zorn auf ihn wegen irgendeiner Sache mit Qui-Gon Jinn verglichen hatte, wobei diese Vergleiche stets zugunsten des toten Jedi-Meisters ausfielen. Es tröstete Obi-Wan in solchen Situationen auch wenig, wenn sich Anakin nach solchen Ausbrüchen später bei ihm entschuldigte. Sein ehemaliger Padawan hatte in diesen Sekunden der Wahrheit lediglich das zum Ausdruck gebracht, was er die ganze Zeit sowieso ihm gegenüber fühlte. Daß er nur die Zweite Wahl gewesen war. Daß Anakin lieber den Anderen als Meister gehabt hätte, dessen Tod durch Darth Mauls Hand er damals sehr betrauert hatte. So wie er jetzt auch lieber Palpatine als Vertrauten hatte als seinen ehemaligen Meister.

Anakin hatte den Festakt im Senat an der Seite Palpatines in dessen zentraler Repulsorplattform sitzend wirklich genossen. Sein väterlicher Freund war stolz auf ihn gewesen, hatte ihn vor allem Versammelten gelobt und gepriesen. Den jungen Jedi hatte eine Welle der Freude und der Extase durchflutet, während die Senatoren nach Palpatines Rede und dessen anerkennendem Blick zu Anakin hin aufgestanden waren und frenetisch Beifall gespendet hatten. Nicht genug damit, hatte Palpatine ihn kurze Zeit später zu seinem Sonderbeauftragten im Rat der Jedi ernannt. Dann würde die Ernennung zum Meister auch nur noch eine Frage von kurzer Zeit sein, wenn sie nicht gar gleichzeitig erfolgen würde, denn nur Meister durften dem Rat der Jedi angehören. Er hatte es Obi-Wan hoch angerechnet, ihm diesen Tag mit dem Kanzler geschenkt zu haben. Sein Meister war taktvoll genug, die Bindung zwischen den beiden Männern zu respektieren. Schon allein deshalb würde er Obi-Wan auch nie sagen, was der Kanzler ihm Schlimmes geraten hatte, als sein ehemaliger Meister bewusstlos in dem Raum gelegen hatte, in welchem er, Anakin Skywalker, einige Augenblicke zuvor entgegen aller Vorschriften Count Dooku getötet hatte, anstatt ihn den Behörden und einem ordentlichen Gerichtsverfahren zu überantworten.

Aber all diese Gedanken und Gefühle wurden in dem Moment beiseite gewischt, als er Padmé Amidala wiedersah. Und diese ihm eröffnete, daß er bald Vater werden würde.

* * *

 _Note der Autorin: Dieses Kapitel enthält viele Begebenheiten aus "Die Rache der Sith" Teil III der Prequel-Trilogie von Star Wars , sowie aus Teil 2 von "Clone Wars" von Genndy Tartakowsky. Die Begebenheit mit Ahsoka und Barriss auf Geonosis ist in "The Clone Wars", Staffel 2, Ep. 6-8 (Geonosis-Arc) zu finden._


	11. Rettung auf Utapau

Obi-Wan hatte mit gemischten Gefühlen den Auftrag übernommen, General Grievous im Utapau-System zu stellen und zu vernichten. Er hatte das Gefühl, daß Anakin geradezu darauf versessen gewesen war, diese Mission übertragen zu bekommen. Sein ehemaliger Padawan wollte etwas vollbringen, was von wirklich herausragender Bedeutung war. Und den Kommandeur der Droidenarmee, den General der Separatisten zu erledigen, wäre ein Auftrag genau nach Skywalkers Geschmack, das wußte Obi-Wan. Aber der Rat der Jedi hatte anders entschieden.

„Das ist nicht fair!", protestierte Anakin zornig, als er später mit Obi-Wan alleine war.

„Aber der Rat hat das so entschieden und du mußt das akzeptieren. Ich würde diesen Auftrag gerne an dich abtreten, glaub mir, Anakin. Aber das darf ich nicht", versuchte Obi-Wan ihn zu trösten.

„Auch der Kanzler war der Meinung, daß ich geeignet wäre!", widersprach Anakin mit beleidigtem Unterton.

„Und gerade deshalb hat der Rat dagegen entschieden. Hätte dein Freund hingegen seinen Mund gehalten, hättest du vielleicht eine Chance gehabt", konnte Obi-Wan sich nicht verkneifen, gegen den väterlichen Freund seines früheren Padawan zu sticheln.

„Ist der Rat wirklich so kleinlich, nur deswegen gegen mich zu entscheiden, weil der Kanzler für mich war?!", grollte Anakin dunkel.

„Nun, es ist unmöglich, jetzt noch herauszufinden, was gewesen wäre, hätte Palpatine geschwiegen. Aber nimm es einfach als Test im Ertragen von Widrigkeiten. Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst bald eine eigene Mission erteilt bekommen, die deiner würdig ist", tröstete ihn Obi-Wan.

Anakin schaute seinen ehemaligen Meister an. Er konnte Obi-Wans Aufrichtigkeit fühlen. Ja, er hätte ihm die Mission ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, übertragen, hätte dies in seiner Macht gestanden. Und er, Anakin, hatte ihn soeben wieder einmal ungerecht behandelt und vorschnell seinen Frust an ihm abreagiert. Reue stieg in ihm auf.

„Entschuldigt, Meister. Ich habe so oft an Eurer Weisheit gezweifelt."

„Ich habe dir alles beigebracht, was ich weiß. Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst ein noch größerer Jedi werden als ich", erwiderte der Ältere bescheiden.

Anakin sah Obi-Wans Jäger noch hinterher, bis er am Himmel von Coruscant verschwand, dann machte er sich auf den Weg in den Republica-500-Tower, wo Padmé in ihrem Apartment auf ihn wartete. Sie war jetzt hochschwanger und stand kurz vor der Entbindung. Und er wollte seine Frau so wenig wie möglich allein lassen.

Tion Medon, der Leiter der örtlichen Raumhafenverwaltung, trug ein sorgenvolles Gesicht zur Schau, als er den rothaarigen Jedi auf Utapau begrüßte. Er wisse nichts über General Grievous Aufenthaltsort – eine Notlüge, die sich bald in sprudelnden Informationen über den Aufenthaltsort der gesuchten Zielperson auflöste, nachdem Obi-Wan dem hochgewachsenen fahlen, glatzköpfigen Pau'aner mit den scharfen Zähnen versichert hatte, daß der Planet schon bald von dem Cyborg-General und dessen Kampfdroiden befreit werden würde. Um dem Tempo von Grievous' Fortbewegungsmitteln gewachsen zu sein, dünkte Obi-Wan eines der heimischen Suubtare ein guter Kampf- und Reisebegleiter zu sein. Einige der etwa drei Meter langen, grün und blau befederten und geflügelten Riesenechsen mit dem imposanten Federkamm auf dem Kopf und dem schnabelartigen Maul waren in einem Tal versammelt. Eines der Tiere kam sofort auf den Jedi zu – er fühlte eine Verbindung zu dem Tier – und er erwählte es.

„Sie heißt Boga", erklärte der Pau'aner, ließ Obi-Wan einen Sattel und Zaumzeug für das Suubtar bringen und überließ die Beiden ihrer Mission.

Boga brachte Obi-Wan durch die zerklüftete, gelegentlich von grüner Vegetation bestückte Bergwelt von Utapau. Gerade flog sein Reittier über einen vielleicht zweihundert Meter breiten Abgrund, welcher eigentlich eine Art riesiger senkrechter Höhle war, an deren anderem Ende etwas glitzerte. Auf einer der vielen Felsvorsprünge innerhalb dieses Felsschlundes war eine Landeplattform eingerichtet worden, worauf sich ein Raumschiff befand. Der Jedi erkannte sofort das persönliche Raumschiff seiner Zielperson. Er befand, daß dies eine nützliche abzuspeichernde Information war. Dann ließ er sich von dem weiblichen Suubtar zu einem Berg fliegen, an dessen oberem Teil ein riesiges Loch klaffte, welches von einer Tür verschlossen war. Der Eingang zu Grievous' derzeitigem Quartier.

„Du kannst jetzt wieder ziehen", sagte Obi-Wan zu Boga, deren kleine gelbe Augen ihn zweifelnd ansahen. „Du kehrst besser heim, Mädchen. Ich glaube nicht, daß ich noch einmal deine Hilfe brauche", erklärte Obi-Wan freundlich dem blaugrünen Geschöpf, welches sich nun umwandte, seine Schwingen ausbreitete und majestätisch davonschwebte, ihm aus der Luft noch einen eindringlichen Blick zuwerfend.

General Grievous schien den Jedi bereits erwartet zu haben.

„Ihr seid verhaftet, General Grievous", begann Obi-Wan die Konversation mit seiner Zielperson.

„Laßt mich raten", ein Husten unterbrach die Antwort des Cyborg-Generals, „das ist der Teil, bei dem Ihr mir die Chance bietet, mich zu ergeben."

„Vielleicht", entgegnete Obi-Wan ruhig. „Vielleicht werde ich Euch aber auch deaktivieren und in Einzelteilen nach Coruscant verfrachten lassen."

„Ich wähle Option drei!", bellte Grievous. „Ich werde Euch beim Sterben zusehen!"

Mit diesen Worten gab er seinen IGM-100-Magna-Wächtern einen Wink, sich auf den Eindringling zu stürzen. Es dauerte nur ein paar Standardminuten, bis Obi-Wan seine Droiden-Widersacher erledigt hatte und sich nun seinem eigentlichen Ziel zuwenden konnte. Der General war durch den plötzlichen Verlust seiner Leibwache nur für einen Moment erstarrt, dann griff er Obi-Wan mit einem hasserfüllten Blick seiner bernsteingelben Augen an. Seine beiden Arme teilten sich in je zwei dreifingrige Arme und er zog und aktivierte vier Lichtschwerter, zwei blaue, zwei grüne, die in schnellen Rotationen vier gleißenden Scheiben gleich auf Obi-Wan zusummten.

Obi-Wan konzentrierte sich, während Grievous auf ihn zukam. Er ließ die Macht durch sich hindurchfließen, dachte an nichts, fühlte nichts als die pure Energie seines Umfeldes, welche er in sich aufnahm, um sie für den entscheidenden Augenblick zu sammeln und zu fokussieren. Ein Hieb des Jedi reichte, die schnellen Rotationen von Grievous' vier Lichtschwertern zu unterbrechen. Grievous ließ ein ungehaltenes Knurren vernehmen, dann trennte ihm Obi-Wan einen Teilarm vom Körper, nach ein paar weiteren Hieben einen weiteren auf der anderen Seite des Generals. Dann realisierte er, daß sich sein Gegner zur Flucht wandte.

Grievous war nach draußen gerannt und auf ein großes radähnliches Gefährt gesprungen, welches ihn weg von seinem Jedi-Verfolger brachte. Obi-Wan setzte ihm nach und schaute etwas hilflos gen Himmel, wo er die _Vigilance_ sah, den Sternenkreuzer, in welchem für gewöhnlich Commander Cody auf Mission war. Jetzt war der Klonkommandeur mit dem gelbmarkierten Helm gekommen, um Obi-Wan bei dessen neuester Mission zu unterstützen. Er freute sich, daß seine Verstärkung so passend in der Zeit eingetroffen war. Cody würde sich gut um all die Klappergestelle kümmern, welche jetzt noch auf Grievous' Befehl hörten.

Auf einmal hörte er vertraute Flügelschläge über sich. Er sah Boga auf ihn zufliegen, ebenfalls genau zur rechten Zeit. Er sprang mithilfe der Macht auf ihren Rücken, den flüchtigen General auf dessen Radgefährt nun gut im Blick. Sobald er den Durastahl-General erreicht hatte, begann dieser, Boga mit seinem beidseitigen Elektrostab zu attackieren. Ein Stoß hatte Boga bereits getroffen und ihr große Schmerzen zugefügt.

Grievous lachte höhnisch, als er das Aufjaulen des blaugrün gefiederten Suubtars wahrnahm. Wenn das Roß fiel, war es mit dessen Reiter nicht mehr weit her. Also stieß er erneut zu, in der Hoffnung, daß Obi-Wan nur eine Hand erübrigen könnte, um seine Hiebe abzuwehren, während er sich mit der anderen an seinem Reittier festhalten mußte. Sie hatten jetzt schon beinahe den Schlund des Abgrundes erreicht, den Ort, an dem alles entschieden werden würde. Lord Sidious würde zufrieden mit ihm sein, wenn er diesen besonders lästigen Jedi endlich aus dem Verkehr gezogen hätte. Gar ein Ratsmitglied!

Er stieß erneut mit einer Seite seines violett gleißenden Elektrostabes nach dem Hals des Tieres. Er freute sich schon auf dessen angstvolle Schmerzensschreie. Zu seiner Verwunderung griff der Jedi nun mit beiden Händen nach dem Energiestab, sein Lichtschwert scheinbar achtlos auf den Boden sausen lassend. Obi-Wan rettete doch wahrhaftig sein Reittier vor einer weiteren Energieattacke. Wie dumm konnte …?

Dann ging alles blitzschnell. Grievous registrierte, nein, sein echtes natürliches Gehirn fühlte einen Tritt des Jedi gegen seinen Kopf, der ihn von seinem Rad warf. Mit einem spontanen Energieimpuls hechtete der General aus dem Gefährt, bevor es für ihn zur tödlichen Falle werden konnte. Er erreichte noch den Rand des Schlundes, wo er mit gezogenem Blaster seinen Feind erwartete, dessen Reittier diesen in einem eleganten Bogen zur selben Stelle brachte. Grievous sah, wie sein Radgefährt auf Nimmerwiedersehen in den Abgrund rauschte. Er hatte all seine Lichtschwerter während des Kampfes verloren. Entweder waren sie ihm aus den abgehackten Händen gefallen oder Obi-Wan hatte sie zerstört. Wie gut, daß der Jedi jetzt auch kein Lichtschwert mehr hatte. Zornig sah er, wie sein Gegner auf einmal seinen, Grievous', Elektrostab mithilfe der Macht, die er niemals verstehen würde, in seine Hand rief. Um, sobald er in Obi-Wans Hand geschwebt war, sogleich die Blasterschüsse abzuwehren, die Grievous nun zu seinem Gegner schickte.

Nun sah er den Jedi immer näher kommen. Sein Haß auf den Jedi blendete ihn geradezu. Alle Warnungen Dookus, diesen Haß in den entscheidenden Augenblicken auszublenden, sich zu konzentrieren, waren vergessen. Dann registrierte er, daß sein Blaster auf dem Boden lag. Obi-Wan hatte ihn mit dem Elektrostab aus seiner Hand geschlagen und nun fühlte er seinen Elektrostab an seiner Brust, sah eine rosafarbene Hand, die sich an seinem Brustpanzer zu schaffen machte, um noch mehr Schwachstellen des Generals zu entblößen. Er fauchte wütend, dann trat er zu, um nun befreit und befriedigt zu sehen, wie der Jedi von ihm weg direkt auf den Abgrund zusegelte. Jetzt fiel er hinunter, nein, seine beiden Hände waren noch am Rand zu sehen, sich krampfhaft am Fels festkrallend. Was glaubte dieser Obi-Wan eigentlich? Daß er ihm heraushelfen würde? Daß er, General Grievous, denselben Fehler begehen würde wie einst vor dreizehn Jahren Darth Maul, indem er genüßlich triumphierend am Abgrund stehen und passiv darauf warten würde, daß sein Gegner von selbst endgültig nach unten ins Verderben fiel, um dann selbst zweigeteilt in einem solchen Schacht zu landen, während der Jedi entkam?

Darth Sidious saß in seinem Sessel und schaute vergnügt durch die große Frontscheibe seines Kanzler-Büros im Senat hinaus auf die von kühn gestalteten Wolkenkratzern dominierte Silhouette dieses Teils des Hauptstadtplaneten Coruscant. Es könnte nicht besser laufen. Anakin war seit ihrer letzten Unterhaltung völlig verstört gewesen. Sein Versprechen, ihm mithilfe der Dunklen Seite all seine lang gehegten Wünsche zu erfüllen, hatte dem jungen Jedi schwindlig werden lassen. Er hatte es nicht über sich gebracht, seinen väterlichen Freund mithilfe seines bereits aktivierten blauen Lichtschwertes zu töten, wie er es eigentlich getreu seiner Jedi-Pflichten tun hätte müssen, wenn sich ihm derart frank und frei ein Sith offenbarte.

Dann war sein junger Freund verstört davongeeilt … entweder zu Padmé oder aber zu Meister Yoda. Aber das war im Prinzip egal. Endlich. Und schon bald würde auch entweder sein renitenter Sohn sterben oder aber der blecherne General Grievous, dessen Zeit nun ebenfalls abgelaufen war. Aber mit Grievous fertigzuwerden, war für Männer wie ihn keine Kunst, wenn sogar Maul es vor einigen Monaten geschafft hatte, den General wie einen Spielball durch die Gegend segeln zu lassen.

Und Grievous befolgte blind seine Order, während Obi-Wan ihm gegenüber stets skeptisch eingestellt gewesen war. Aber war das ein Wunder? Er selbst hatte seinen Vater früher glühend gehasst. Cosinga Palpatine hatte seinen Sohn nie verstanden, ihn stets nur zu regulieren versucht, damit die feine Familie nicht auffällig wurde durch das rücksichtslose Gebaren ihres übermütigen impulsiven Sohnes, welches mehrere Menschenleben gefordert hatte. So wie Obi-Wan stets versuchte, Anakin zu beruhigen und fügsamer zu machen, um im Jedi-Orden nicht anzuecken. Noch!

Palpatine seufzte.

Genauso, wie Obi-Wan ihm misstraute, genauso würde auch er einem Ebenbild seiner selbst misstrauen. Das lag eben in der Familie. Deshalb hatte er die gesamte Mischpoke damals umgebracht. Und schon bald würde sein rothaariger Sohn folgen. Das letzte Überbleibsel, was ihn mit der Hexe Talzin verband, die ihrem Sohn nicht mehr würde helfen können. Ein spontanes Kichern kam ob dieser seiner Gedanken aus seinem schmallippigen Mund, dann spürte er etwas. Das Kichern blieb ihm abrupt im Halse stecken. Er nahm Haltung an und drehte seinen Sessel in Richtung Tür. Nachdem diese sich geöffnet hatte, schaute er auf die vier Jedi-Meister Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin, Agen Kolar und Mace Windu. Ein bisschen viel Aufgebot, um ihm mitzuteilen, wie Meister Kenobis Mission auf Utapau verlaufen war, wie er fand. Dann zündeten die vier Jedi in seinem Büro ihre Lichtschwerter.

Grievous verlor keine Zeit. Er schnappte sich seinen Elektrostab, den der Jedi während seines Falls hatte fahren lassen und rannte damit schnurstracks zum Abgrund. Völlig unerwartet traf ihn ein Schuß direkt in der Brust, genau an der Stelle, die Obi-Wan vor einigen Augenblicken mit seinen bloßen Händen aufgerissen hatte, um mit seinen blauen Augen neugierig auf die letzten verbliebenen natürlichen Organe des Generals zu starren, die sich ihm urplötzlich dargeboten hatten, zuckend und pumpend in der Erregung des Kampfes, im Rhythmus des letzten bio-organischen Lebens, welches Grievous noch verblieben war in all dem Durastahl, den Kabeln und Relais-Schaltern.

Grievous hielt einen Moment lang inne.

Von seinem Haß und seinem Eifer besessen, hatte er nicht registriert, daß sich sein Gegner in jenem Augenblick, in welchem er selbst seinen Elektrostab zurückgeholt, mithilfe der Macht seines Blasters bemächtigt hatte. Ein zweiter Schuß in seine Brust ließ diese Erkenntnis zur tödlichen Gewißheit werden. Er fühlte nun nur noch Feuer, Schmerz, Trauer … das Ende, genau, wie er es bereits einmal gefühlt hatte, als sein Raumschiff, die „Martyr", in jenen feindlichen Hinterhalt geraten war, welcher ihn damals vor zehn Jahren seiner natürlichen Gestalt beraubt hatte. Seine gelben Augen mit den senkrecht stehenden schmalen schwarzen Pupillen glommen noch einmal haßerfüllt auf, dann explodierten seine Augäpfel ebenfalls in jenem Feuerball, welcher seinem kampf- und leiderfüllten Leben endgültig ein Ende setzte.

„Wie unzivilisiert", sagte Obi-Wan abfällig-ironisch zu sich selbst, erst auf die verkohlten Überreste von General Grievous, dann auf den in seinen Augen ordinären Blaster schauend, welcher ihm diesen Überraschungssieg über seinen Gegner beschert hatte.

Angewidert warf er die Waffe auf den Boden, dann sah er Commander Cody auf sich zukommen, seine Klontruppen im Schlepptau. Von Ferne hörte er den Kampflärm, den sich die Klontruppen mit den von Grievous verlassenen, jedoch immer noch von ihren Droidenkommandeuren befehligten Kampfdroiden lieferten. Er schaute auf Boga, die etwas abseits auf ihren krummen Beinen kauerte und ihn mit ihren gelben Augen erwartungsvoll anschaute.

„Das hast du gut gemacht, Boga. Bring uns nach Pau-City, die Kampfdroiden bekämpfen. Sobald du mich dort abgesetzt hast, bist du wieder frei", versprach er dem Tier.

„Dann werdet Ihr das hier brauchen", sagte Cody und gab Obi-Wan sein Lichtschwert zurück, welches er auf dem Weg von Grievous' Hauptquartier zum Abgrund geborgen hatte.

„Danke Cody. Was täte ich nur ohne Sie", scherzte Obi-Wan.

Dann schwang er sich auf Boga und flog mit ihr davon. Obi-Wan sah nicht mehr, wie Codys Komlink summte, sich bald darauf das Bild des verhüllten Kanzler-Sith-Lords über dessen Hand materialisierte, welches befahl:

„Es ist soweit. Führt die Order 66 aus!"

„Wäre es zuviel verlangt gewesen, uns diesen Befehl zu erteilen, bevor ich ihm das verdammte Lichtschwert zurückgeben konnte?", war Codys erste eher lässige Reaktion darauf.

Dann erteilte er seinen Männern die neue Anweisung.

Es war zunächst nur ein unwillkürliches Zucken des Tieres unter ihm, dann spürte Obi-Wan den Streifschuß eines Blasters, der rotglühend an ihm vorbeizischte und seinen linken Ärmel versengte. Ein Blick nach hinten genügte, um das Unglaubliche zu sehen. Cody selbst stand in Schußposition genauso wie seine Männer und er zielte auf den Mann, zu dessen Unterstützung er doch nach Utapau beordert worden war. War er zu Obi-Wans Unterstützung hierher beordert worden? Mithilfe seines zurückerhaltenen Lichtschwertes wehrte er die Blasterschüsse ab, während Boga mit ihm dahinflog. Dann spürte der rothaarige Jedi das Tier unter sich erzittern, kurze Augenblicke später hörte er es im Schmerz aufheulen. Genau über dem Abgrund, in welchen noch vor kurzem Grievous' Radgefährt gefallen war.

Boga drehte sich im freien Fall zur Seite. Obi-Wan löste sich. Er sah noch zwei glühendrote Blasterschüsse auf Boga zurasen und in ihr verschwinden. Sie schirmte ihn doch wahrhaftig ab. Dann fielen beide nebeneinander in den riesigen tiefen Abgrund, während über ihnen weiterhin die roten Bolzen der Blasterschüsse hinwegflogen. Er sah nach unten, um jetzt in etwa der gleichen Entfernung wie nach oben einen grünen See zu erblicken, der das untere Ende des Kraters anzeigte. Eine Drehung und Obi-Wan landete mit dem Kopf zuerst im Wasser, neben sich das blau-grüne Tier, das ihn bis zuletzt begleitet und beschützt hatte und ihn nun mit einem sterbenden gelben Auge durch die grüne Tiefe hindurch anschaute.

Obi-Wan sah unter Wasser den grünen Nebel, der aus Boga kroch. Ihm war, als hätte er diesen grünen Nebel bereits irgendwann schon einmal gesehen. Aber er hatte keine Zeit, noch länger darüber nachzudenken, wo und wann genau. Er war infolge des tiefen Falles zu tief im Wasser versunken. Er mußte schleunigst sein Atemgerät finden, welches er für diesen Fall stets an seinem Gürtel befestigt hatte. Aber er fand es nicht. Verzweifelt schaute er in die dunkelgrüne Tiefe, aber er konnte weder den Grund des Sees noch sein Atemgerät erspähen. Auf einmal formierte sich um ihn herum eine grüne Kugel. Als er genauer hinsah, bemerkte er, daß sich diese grüne Kugel aus dem grünen Nebel speiste, der soeben aus Boga entwichen war. Und er schwebte in dieser grünen Kugel, ohne noch weiter zu sinken. Er fühlte keinen Wasserdruck mehr. Ihn durchzuckte die wahnwitzige Idee, daß sich, daß _er_ spontan mithilfe der Macht vielleicht gerade eine Luftblase gebildet hatte und er darin atmen könnte. Aber so etwas hatte ihm Qui-Gon niemals beigebracht. Er atmete spontan durch die Nase ein und aus und es kam wirklich Luft in seine Nase, etwas abgestandene Luft zwar, aber immerhin.

Er schaute nach oben durch den grünen Wasserschleier, der ihn jetzt von seinen Verfolgern, die gerade eben noch seine untergebenen Soldaten gewesen waren, trennte. Die Blasterschüsse hatten aufgehört, dafür sah er jetzt über der Schlucht einen Helikopter kreisen, offenbar im Bemühen, ein Lebenszeichen des flüchtigen Jedi zu erhaschen, um ihn endgültig zu vernichten, nachdem er wieder auftauchen würde.

„So dreh dich doch um, mein Sohn!", hörte er plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme, die in einem eigenartigen Echo von vielen Stimmen verstärkt zu werden schien.

„Mutter Talzin? Ihr seid hier?"

„Sidious hat schon einen meiner Söhne getötet. Ich werde nicht zulassen, daß er mir noch einen anderen nimmt", erklärte die rotgewandete Oberste Nachtschwester, die selbst im Wasser noch seltsam verschwommen aussah.

„Ich – Euer Sohn?", frage Obi-Wan entgeistert. „Viele Jahre ist es her, da kam Darth Sidious in die Nachtschwester-Siedlung", hub Mutter Talzin an, zu erklären.

„Darth Sidious? Aber das ist genau der Sith, von dem Dooku mir vor acht Jahren auf Geonosis erzählt hatte. Ihr kennt ihn?", fragte Obi-Wan entgeistert.

„Leider. Wir mischten auf Dathomir die Zauberei der Sith mit der Magie der Nachtschwestern. Und nicht nur das. Genau neun Monate später wurdest du geboren. Drei Jahre, nachdem Sidious fortgegangen war, nahm er mir Maul, meinen geliebten Sohn, um ihn zu seinem Schüler zu machen.", schloß Talzin ihre Enthüllungen.

„Was? Ich - Darth Sidious' Sohn? Wo noch nicht einmal Meister Yoda weiß, wer dieser Sith wirklich ist? Warum habt Ihr niemals etwas darüber gesagt? Als ich und Anakin damals bei Euch waren? Dann hätte das alles schon damals beendet werden können", schnappte Obi-Wan.

„Ich war zu jener Zeit sicher, ihn mit Mauls Hilfe allein zur Strecke bringen zu können. Während du gerade auf dem Wege warst, meinen anderen Sohn zu fangen. Du hast Savage seines Armes beraubt. Wie hätte ich dir damals trauen können?", entgegnete Talzin melancholisch.

„Dann ist Maul auch mein Bruder – so wie Savage – oh bei der Macht!"

Obi-Wan seufzte.

Er sah nun das Bild Savages auf Florrum vor sich, aus dessen Armstumpf plötzlich dieser grüne Nebel entwichen war, nachdem er, Obi-Wan, dessen Arm mit seinem Lichtschwert abgehauen hatte. Genau derselbe grüne Nebel war aus Mauls durchtrenntem künstlichen Bein gekrochen, nachdem es kurze Zeit später von einem Blasterschuß der Piraten Hondo Ohnakas getroffen worden war.

„Aber ich dachte immer, General Grievous hätte Savage getötet. So hat er im Holo-Net behauptet. So wie er ebenfalls vorgegeben hat, Euch getötet zu haben."

„So wie es ihm Dooku aufgetragen hat, der nun ebenfalls tot ist. Und nun hast Du Grievous getötet, außer Sidious das einzige Wesen, welches wußte, was auf Dathomir wirklich passiert ist. Du hast getan, wie es Sidious' Plan für dich vorhersah. Du hast seinen zukünftigen Schüler ausgebildet, bis dieser bereit sein würde, sich völlig der Dunklen Seite zu öffnen."

„Anakin? Sidious' Schüler?", rief Obi-Wan entsetzt.

„Diese Luftblase wird nicht ewig vorhalten, Obi-Wan. Jetzt hat sich Sidious' Plan vollendet. Sidious hat das Gleichgewicht der Macht zerstört. Er wird alles zerstören, wenn ihn niemand aufhält. Und deshalb war es gut, daß du zu den Jedi gekommen bist, anstatt ein weiterer Sith-Schüler zu werden wie Maul und Savage. Aber von jetzt an wird Maul dir nichts mehr tun - du wirst ihm nichts mehr tun. Dafür werde ich sorgen. Du hast Grievous, den Schlächter von Dathomir getötet und damit das Unrecht, welches an den Schwestern und Brüdern der Nacht begangen wurde, teilweise getilgt. Dafür gebührt Dir Dank und Preis", sagte sie feierlich.

Obi-Wan sah ihr fragend in die silbernen Augen.

„Aber Grievous hat behauptet, er hätte Euch mit seinen Lichtschwertern durchbohrt. Wie konntet Ihr das überleben, Mutter?"

„Er hat wohl meinen fleischlichen Leib getötet. Aber mein Geist konnte ihm entkommen. Aber du kannst das nicht – noch nicht", antwortete sie mit einem rätselhaften Lächeln.

„Meine Klontruppen haben sich gegen mich gewandt. Was geht hier vor? Was soll ich tun?"

„Du und ich können jetzt nichts mehr tun, als die Saat dafür zu legen, Sidious später zu vernichten. Aber fürs Erste geh weit weg. Dorthin, wo Sidious dich nicht spüren kann. An jenem Ort, den du dir erwählst, wird etwas auf dich warten, was du dir schon lange gewünscht hast, mein Sohn."

Mit diesen Worten reichte sie ihm sein Atemgerät, welches er wohl während des Falls in die Schlucht oder während des Eintauchens in den See verloren haben musste.

„Danke, Mutter", sagte Obi-Wan.

Dann verschwand Talzin in ihrem grünen Nebel. Und mit ihr die Luftblase.

Benommen von diesen Neuigkeiten und seltsamerweise gleichzeitig erleichtert steckte Obi-Wan das wiedererlangte Atemgerät in den Mund. Er dankte im Stillen der Macht und erneut seiner neugefundenen Mutter. Darum also hatte es sich so merkwürdig angefühlt, sie damals auf Dathomir „Mutter" genannt zu haben!

Er schaute nach oben, um zu sehen, daß der Helikopter abgezogen war. Er konnte niemanden mehr hochoben am Kraterrand ausmachen. Er warf noch einen letzten Blick auf Bogas nun endgültig toten Körper, dann schwamm er mit langsamen kraftvollen Bewegungen zurück an die Oberfläche. Er sah zu dem zu einer Landeplattform ausgebauten Vorsprung. Grievous' Jäger stand immer noch dort. Jetzt galt es, keine Zeit zu verlieren. Er mußte schauen, ob stimmte, was seine Mutter ihm soeben über seinen ehemaligen Padawan mitgeteilt hatte.

Während sich Grievous' Jäger in den Himmel Utapaus erhob, ging er noch einmal alle Begebenheiten mit Anakin durch, die ihm verdächtig vorgekommen waren. Ja, er hatte es schon öfters gespürt: Diesen spontanen eruptiven Zorn, diese Anhänglichkeit an bestimmte Wesen – erst an seine Mutter, jetzt an Padmé. Er hatte dies immer als Eigenheiten eines Ausnahmegenies wie Anakin, dem Auserwählten, in Kauf genommen und sogar gegenüber dem Rat gedeckt und gar vertuscht. Denn das Ergebnis hatte bislang immer gestimmt. Anakins Sieges-Bilanz vor und während der Klonkriege war beeindruckend. Grund genug auch für Meister Yoda, mehr als eines seiner beiden nachdenklichen grünen Augen zuzudrücken, was Anakins Eigenheiten anging. Aber das hier war für Obi-Wan eine Nummer zu viel. Aber warum eigentlich hatte er vergessen, Mutter Talzin zu fragen, wer dieser Darth Sidious, sein Vater, eigentlich war?

 _Note der Autorin: Dieses Kapitel ist voll von Begebenheiten aus "Die Rache der Sith". Ob Mutter Talzin auch in "Rebels" wirklich noch weiterleben darf - keine Ahnung._


	12. Vaders Rettung

Obi-Wan Kenobi hatte ein mieses Gefühl, als er keinerlei Kontakt zum Tempel bekommen konnte. Möglicherweise hatten die Separatisten wieder einmal einen hinterhältigen Plan ausgeheckt und diesmal gar die Kommunikation vom und zum Jeditempel lahmgelegt. Seit dem Eindringen eines Kopfgeldjägers, um im Allerheiligsten des Tempels Holocrone zu stehlen, traute Obi-Wan dem Kriegsgegner alles zu. Er schaltete die Notfallfrequenz ein, die jeder Jedi kannte. Eine Mitteilung wurde wieder und wieder abgespult. Alle Jedi, wo immer sie sich auch aufhielten, hatten sich im Jedi-Tempel einzufinden. Aber die Meldung war absolut neutral und unpersönlich. Der langgediente Jedi-Meister konnte die Stimme, die diese Meldung stoisch wiederholte, keinem Jedi zuordnen, den er kannte. Und seit die Klonkriege im Gange waren und die Zahl der Jedi im Tempel selbst überschaubar geworden war, kannte Obi-Wan nahezu jeden der im Tempel anwesenden Jedi. _Irgendetwas ist faul!_ , sagte ihm sein Instinkt.

Er kontaktierte Senator Bail Organa. Endlich erfuhr er, was er wissen musste. Diese Angriffe auf Jedi durch ihre eigenen Klonsoldaten hatten überall in der Galaxis stattgefunden. Er hatte verdammtes Glück gehabt, dass er den auf ihn gerichteten überlebt hatte. Und der alderaanische Senator sagte ihm außerdem, wo er sich wirklich einzufinden hatte. Also stellte Obi-Wan Grievous' Jäger auf einer Landeplattform des Senatsgebäudes ab und erwartete den altgedienten Senator, welcher ihn mit seinem Speeder zu den Koordinaten brachte, die ihnen der Großmeister des Jediordens gegeben hatte. Nach etwa zehn Minuten plumpste Meister Yoda wie angekündigt aus einem Lüftungsschacht direkt zu ihnen auf die Rückbank des bereitstehenden Speeders.

„Der Kanzler – der Sithlord – Darth Sidious er ist!"

Die Nachricht schlug bei Obi-Wan ein wie eine Bombe. Der Kanzler war also sein Vater! Er überlegte, wann er dem Großmeister dies mitteilen sollte, aber Yoda redete bereits weiter.

„Getötet Saesee Tiin, Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, Sidious hat. Zusammen mit Anakin Mace Windu getötet er ebenfalls hat."

„Anakin?", fragte Obi-Wan ungläubig.

„Versagt ich habe", gab Yoda seine Zusammenfassung des Kampfes mit dem Sithlord-Kanzler.

„Was, wenn die vom Kanzler einberufene Sondersitzung des Senats eine Falle ist?", fragte Bail Organa misstrauisch.

„Das glaube ich kaum", erwiderte Obi-Wan.

„Wenn alle Augen gerichtet sind - auf den Senat, dann einfacher der Weg in den Jedi-Tempel wird sein", schlug Yoda vor.

Bail Organa lenkte den Speeder zur Landeplattform des Tempels, die er schon so oft angeflogen hatte. Während sich die drei Männer der Kommunikationszentrale des Tempels näherten, säumten Leichen ihren Weg. Teilweise mussten sie über die häufig noch minderjährigen toten Jedi jeglicher Spezies hinwegsteigen. Der Geruch von Blut und Verwesung erfüllte die vormals wohltemperierten erhabenen Hallen. Endlich erreichten sie die Kommunikationszentrale. Die Sicherheitsaufzeichnung aus dem Büro des Kanzlers, die die Jedi vor seiner geplanten Festnahme veranlasst hatten, war noch intakt.

Jetzt sah Obi-Wan als Holo-Vid, wie Anakin sich Zugang zu Palpatines Büro verschaffte, wie er Mace Windu die rechte Hand abhackte, wie er vor Palpatine niederkniete, zu Darth Vader wurde, die Order bekam, in den Tempel zu gehen …

Obi-Wan haderte mit sich, ob er es jetzt endlich sagen sollte, da kam Yoda ihm erneut zuvor.

„Zu Anakin gehen – Ihr musst. Wenn von Darth Sidious jemand erlösen ihn kann, dann Ihr es seid, Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan hatte da seine Zweifel. Also machte er sich zuerst auf zu Padmé Amidala, von der er wusste, dass sein Schüler eine Beziehung mit ihr unterhielt. Es war eng im Maschinenraum von Padmés Naboo-Schiff, mit welchem sie Anakin hinterher nach Mustafar eilte, um ihn zur Rede zu stellen. Aber diese drängende, schwitzige Enge war nichts gegenüber dem, was Obi-Wan auf Mustafar erwartete.

Lord Vader schlief noch. Sidious war die ganze Zeit über nicht von seiner Seite gewichen, seit er ihn von dem Glutboden Mustafars gerettet hatte. Die Herztöne seines neuen Schülers waren unregelmäßig. Sein Körper schien die neuen Prothesen des Unterarms und der beiden Unterschenkel samt Füßen nicht zu mögen. Genausowenig wie die graue Synth-Haut, welche nun seinen an vielen Stellen geschundenen Körper anstelle der auf dem Lava-Planeten verbrannten Haut bedeckte. Der Dunkle Lord wußte, daß er jetzt etwas tun mußte, um das Leben seines Schülers endgültig zu retten.

Wieder einmal hatte ihm sein renitenter Jedi-Sohn alles verdorben. Beinahe jedenfalls. Nicht genug damit, daß Obi-Wan Kenobi damals vor vierzehn Jahren auf Naboo seinen ersten Schüler quergeteilt und in den Schacht hatte fallen lassen, wo er arg verstümmelt mithilfe seines Sith-Trainings überlebt hatte - in der unsinnigen Hoffnung, daß er als sein Meister sich wieder seiner annehmen würde wie damals auf Dathomir. Er hätte niemals gedacht, daß derselbe Obi-Wan Kenobi, der in den folgenden Kämpfen mit Maul stets das Nachsehen gehabt hatte, jetzt wieder derart schmerzhaft zuschlagen würde.

Jetzt hatte dieser Jedi seinen neuesten Schüler brutal verstümmelt und zum Sterben zurückgelassen, der doch eigentlich dazu ausersehen war, mit Sidious Großes in der Galaxis zu vollbringen. Während Obi-Wan Kenobi wieder einmal entkommen und obendrein noch im Vollbesitz aller seiner Körperteile war. War das die Rache der Macht dafür, daß er seinen leiblichen Sohn derart ignoriert hatte? Hätte er vielleicht besser kontrollieren sollen, ob sein Treffen mit Mutter Talzin damals Folgen gehabt hatte? Vielleicht hätte aus Obi-Wan ja unter Dookus Anleitung eine bessere männliche Ventress werden können?

Er schaute auf den Herzmonitor, welcher wieder einmal höchst unregelmäßige Kurven anzeigte. Jetzt war es Zeit, das Wissen, welches er damals von Obi-Wans Mutter erhalten hatte, einzusetzen. Talzin war imstande gewesen, Lebewesen über Distanz hinweg Lebenskraft abzusaugen … und noch schlimmer. Sidious erinnerte sich noch lebhaft an die Schilderungen des alten Dooku, nachdem Grievous auf Dathomir endlich mit dem Spuk der Nachtschwestern aufgeräumt hatte, bis auf zwei – jetzt nur noch eine. Aber Dooku hatte bekommen, was er verdient hatte. Welcher Sith schaffte sich schon zwei Attentäter aus demselben Stall an, um dann vom Ersten und Zweiten gemeinsam verraten und bedroht zu werden?

Dooku hatte damals von entsetzlichen Schmerzen, Warzen und Höllenqualen in seinem Kopf erzählt, davon, wie Talzin in ihrem grünen Nebel aus seiner Brust gekrochen war, um ihm derart ein Ultimatum zu setzen, aus Dathomir abzuziehen oder zu sterben. Solange, bis Grievous endlich die alte Daka in ihrem Versteck aufgespürt und mit seinen Lichtschwertern durchbohrt hatte. Der Droidengeneral hatte außerdem die grüne Schale mit der Ichor-Essenz zerstört, welche die alte Nachtschwester für ihre Heraufbeschwörung aller bereits toten Nachtschwestern benutzt hatte. Sofort waren die geisterhaften Halbwesen in sich zusammengefallen und waren das geworden, was sie bereits vorher gewesen waren. Die Nachtschwestern waren auf einmal wieder in der Unterzahl gewesen. Genau wie zu Anfang des Einmarsches des Droidengenerals auf Dathomir. Grievous konnte siegen. Und Dooku konnte aufatmen. Aber Sidious hatte die Macht der Obersten Nachtschwester damals vor einem Jahr enorm beeindruckt. Und diesmal wollte es Sidious noch weiter treiben als Talzin damals. Er wollte es vollenden.

Es gab da jemanden, den er ohnehin noch beseitigen wollte. Padmé Amidala müßte jetzt schon nahe am Geburtstermin heran sein. Ihr ungeborenes Kind würden die Ärzte sicherlich retten können. Vielleicht wäre es stark in der Macht und später ein guter Ersatz für Vader, auf den er jetzt nicht verzichten konnte, wo sich kein angemessener Schülerersatz anbot. Talzin hatte damals eine Haarlocke oder Fingernagelsplitter gebraucht, um die Objekte ihrer Wahl anzuzapfen. Aber wozu jetzt irgendwelche Locken von Padmé aus Vaders verbrannten Taschen kramen, wenn Padmé selbst etwas bei sich trug, was ihm jetzt nützen konnte? So herum würde es genauso gut funktionieren. Der Sith-Lord brauchte nur wieder Vaders Kopf zu berühren und diesem bestimmte Gedanken zu schicken. So wie er es bereits zweimal getan hatte, damals allerdings aus der Distanz heraus, den ahnungslosen Anakin lediglich mit furchtbaren Träumen heimsuchend, die sich später realisieren würden – damals vor zwei Jahren, wo er zusätzlich noch einige Tuskenräuber hatte anheuern lassen – und eben genau jetzt.

Padmé spürte, wie sie immer schwächer wurde. Obi-Wan stand neben ihr und hielt beruhigend ihre Hand. Aber auch Obi-Wans Beistand konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie sich schwächer und schwächer fühlte. Der Anhänger, welchen ihr Anakin damals vor vierzehn Jahren in ihrem Raumschiff auf dem Weg von Tatooine nach Coruscant geschenkt hatte, schien auf einmal unsagbar schwer zu werden. Und er brannte plötzlich auf ihrer Haut.

„Ihr fehlt nichts, aber aus unerklärlichen Gründen verlieren wir sie", hörte sie die weibliche Stimme des Geburtshelferdroiden sagen.

Sie hatte dieses Gefühl der Schwäche, welches sie jetzt überwältigte, so noch niemals in ihrem gesamten Leben gespürt. Das war nicht normal!

„Es ist ein Junge. Wie soll er heißen?", hörte Padmé den Medi-Droiden fragen.

„Luke", sagte sie matt.

Sie mußte spontan an Anakin denken. Wie anders er geworden war. Wie hart. Wie gnadenlos. Wie unerreichbar! Wann hatte das angefangen? Vielleicht vor zwei Jahren, als er damals diesen verstörenden Traum von seiner gepeinigten Mutter gehabt hatte, die er dann wenig später wirklich auf seinem Heimatplaneten Tatooine sterbend in seinen Armen gehalten hatte, bevor er die vielen Tuskenräuber samt deren Familien aus spontan explodierenden Rachegefühlen heraus massakriert hatte?

Obi-Wan lief ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken herunter, als er eine frostige, fremde Präsenz genau hier im Kreißsaal spürte. Er versenkte sich kurz in die Macht, dann fühlte er es.

Palpatine war hier!

Es war genau diese eisige, nüchtern kalkulierende Aura wie damals, als er gerademal vierundzwanzigjährig mit dem neunjährigen Anakin den frischgebackenen Kanzler Palpatine das erste Mal in dessen Büro besucht hatte. Aber wäre der frischgebackene selbsternannte Imperator jetzt hier, dann hätte doch sicherlich schon längst jemand vom Personal Alarm geschlagen, wäre umgebracht worden. Aber alle Droiden und Wesen hier im Kreißsaal benahmen sich, als wäre nichts – außer der gebärenden Padmé, deren Gesicht immer blasser wurde. Er dachte an die Ereignisse von vor ein paar Stunden zurück. Anakin hatte ihn auf Mustafar haßerfüllt mit Dolchblicken angestarrt, während sein junger Körper immer mehr von der Lava aufgefressen wurde. Seine früher blauen Augen waren nun von gelben Sprenkeln durchsetzt – das eindeutige Anzeichen dafür, daß sein Haß dabei war, ihn von innen heraus aufzufressen, die Dunkle Seite seinen Schüler vollständig korrumpiert hatte.

 _Seinen_ Schüler? War er, Obi-Wan Kenobi, gerade einmal gut genug gewesen, die Grundausbildung an Anakin weiterzugeben, bevor sich sein Rabenvater um den Rest kümmern würde, wenn er in seiner neuen Position als Imperator mehr Zeit und Muße zu erübrigen geruhte? Anakin war für den rothaarigen Jedi wie ein Bruder gewesen, die ganze Zeit über. Als Maul, sein eigentlicher Bruder, wie er jetzt wußte, damals in den Schacht gefallen war, da hatte er aufgeatmet, um sich dann sogleich um seinen sterbenden Meister zu kümmern. Aber er hatte damals auch ein Triumphgefühl verspürt, welches durch die anschließende Feier auf Naboo zu Ehren der Retter der Republik vor der Dunklen Bedrohung noch verstärkt wurde. Und dann war Maul auf einmal wieder zurückgekehrt – um ihm jetzt nichts mehr zu tun – wie ihm ihre gemeinsame Mutter feierlich vor einem dreiviertel Standard-Tag auf Utapau erklärt hatte.

Als er jedoch Anakin in der glühenden Asche von Mustafar zum Sterben zurückgelassen hatte, um wieder einmal zu verhindern, daß die Sith gewinnen würden, da hatte er keinerlei Triumphgefühl mehr verspürt. Da waren nur Trauer, Schmerz, Verlorenheit. Und es würde diesmal auch keinerlei Siegesfeier für ihn geben. Ob Anakin etwa auch überleben würde so wie Maul damals? Er hatte es auf dem Glut- und Lavaplaneten einfach nicht fertiggebracht, auf Nummer Sicher zu gehen und dem von ihm verstümmelten Anakin mit seinem Lichtschwert den Rest zu geben, bevor er dessen Torso hinter sich gelassen hatte. Damals bei Maul konnte er es nicht – aus rein praktischen Gründen. Diesmal bei Anakin konnte er es ebenfalls nicht – nun jedoch aus anderen Gründen.

Jetzt fühlte Padmé unerklärliche Schmerzen in Armen und Beinen, auf ihrer gesamten Haut – _ihrer_ Haut? Die Haut fühlte sich plötzlich anders an – künstlich, hässlich, fahlgrau. Nein, das war nicht ihre Haut!

„Es ist ein Mädchen. Wie soll es heißen?", hörte sie den Medi-Droiden erneut fragen, diesmal wie aus einem anderen Universum von weitester Ferne kommend.

„Leia", wisperte sie kaum hörbar.

Obi-Wan stand fassungslos und verzweifelt neben der toten Padmé, die kleine Leia im Arm, während ein weiblich programmierter Geburtshelferdroide den kleinen Luke hielt. Wie zufällig fiel sein Blick auf den Anhänger auf Padmés Brust. Ein Impuls durchzuckte ihn. Er hatte die Macht verspürt. Dann überwältigte ihn die Gewißheit:

 _Anakin lebte!_

Nun verlor er keine Zeit. Mit den beiden kleinen Kindern im Schlepptau machte er sich auf den Weg zurück nach Coruscant, um mit Meister Yoda die nächste Etappe in ihrem Leben – in der Weiterexistenz des Ordens der Jedi zu besprechen. Obi-Wan wußte: Im Gegensatz zu Maul gab es inbezug auf Anakin keinerlei Garantie, daß sein ehemaliger Schüler ihn von dem verschonen würde, was dieser bereits seinen anderen Jedi-Brüdern und –Schwestern im Tempel angetan hatte.

Die Kurve der Herztöne auf dem Monitor in der medizinischen Rettungskapsel war wieder normal geworden. Sidious atmete auf. Es hatte geklappt. Im Stillen dankte er Mutter Talzin, daß sie ihm damals diese Kunst des Lebenskraft-Transfers gelehrt hatte. Darth Plagueis wäre sicherlich sehr stolz auf ihn gewesen, würde er denn von seiner jetzigen Glanzleistung erfahren.

Die Ärzte im Regierungskrankenhaus von Coruscant hatten ihr Bestes gegeben. Jetzt kam ein Medi-Droide zu ihm herangeschwebt und teilte ihm mit, daß es nun an der Zeit sei, Vader das Atemgerät und die Maske überzustreifen. Ob er denn seine Zustimmung geben würde. Natürlich gab der Imperator sie.

Vader war erwacht. Er fühlte nun, wie der Teil des Operationstisches, auf welchem sein Oberkörper lag, sich erhob. Alles war fremd, ungewohnt, mühselig, feindlich. Er hatte die ganze Zeit, während der er im Tiefschlaf gewesen war, in einem ziemlich intensiven Klartraum von Padmé geträumt, wie sie die Kinder zur Welt brachte – ja, zwei Kinder – und wie sie dabei immer schwächer wurde. Ja, sie müßte jetzt eigentlich die Kinder zur Welt gebracht haben. Bislang hatten diese Träume von ihm immer gestimmt. Und Padmé hatte ihm damals auch einen Termin in dieser zeitlichen Drehe genannt. Aber wo war er selbst jetzt? Nein, nicht mehr auf der Lavabank auf Mustafar, denn die Hitze war weg. Aber der Schmerz – der war noch da.

„Kannst du mich hören, Lord Vader?", hörte er Sidious' Stimme.

Also war auch Obi-Wan weg. Was logisch war. Sidious würde seinen ehemaligen Meister niemals hier in ihrer beider Nähe dulden. Nicht mehr!

Aber eigentlich wußte er das, seit vor unendlich lang erscheinender Zeit eine Hand seinen von der Glutasche Mustafars verbrannten und kahl geschorenen Kopf berührt hatte. Diese Hand hatte ihm signalisiert, daß die Zeit des Todes auf Raten auf dem Feuer- und Lavaplaneten abgebrochen worden war. Diese Hand, die sich ihm damals vor fünfzehn Jahren auf seine Schulter gelegt und deren Besitzer ihm damals versprochen hatte, seine Karriere mit großem Interesse zu verfolgen. Diese Hand hatte so oft seine Hand gefaßt, um ihn zu trösten, wenn er Streit mit Obi-Wan gehabt hatte. Sie hatte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter geklopft, um ihn nach erfolgreich zu Ende gebrachten Missionen zu loben, wenn Obi-Wan dies nicht für angebracht gehalten hatte. Und jetzt, vor kurzem auf Mustafar, hatte ihm diese vertraute Hand mit einer simplen Berührung seines geschundenen Körpers seinen Schmerz gelindert – ihm bedeutet, daß er gerettet war. Und dann war Vader in eine bleierne, wenngleich befreiende Ohnmacht gefallen.

Er öffnete seine Augen, um durch einen roten Schleier auf die sterile Umgebung des Operationsraumes zu blicken, der ihn jetzt beherbergte. Er sah in das besorgte entstellte Gesicht seines Meisters. All seine Zweifel waren verflogen. Sidious hatte ihn von Mustafar gerettet. Dankbarkeit wallte in Vader auf. Sicherlich würde sein Meister ihm jetzt auch helfen, Padmé zu retten. Genauso, wie er es ihm vor einem Tag, und schon lange vorher, versprochen hatte. Er stand von dem hochgeklappten OP-Tisch auf, ging ein paar Schritte nach vorn. Jetzt merkte er, daß das nicht seine Beine waren, die ihn trugen. Abwärts der Knie fühlte es sich anders an. Wie schmerzhaft dieses neue Gehen war! Er ging noch ein zwei Schritte an Sidious vorbei, um ihn nicht sehen zu müssen, um diesen ersten Schmerz seines neuen Lebens hinter dieser Maske, in diesem Anzug, der ihn nun ganz umhüllte, ganz allein für sich zu tragen.

„Wie geht es Padmé? Geht es ihr gut?", waren die ersten Worte, die er an seinen Meister richtete.

„Was das angeht, so habt Ihr sie wohl in Eurem Zorn getötet", entgegnete der Dunkle Lord mit einem hämischen Grinsen, welches Vader nicht sehen konnte, da Sidious an Ort und Stelle verblieben war, während Vader sich während seiner Frage nicht nach seinem Meister umgewandt hatte.

„Das ist unmöglich. Sie hat gelebt, als ich sie verlassen habe. Ich habe es gespürt!", begehrte er auf.

Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein! Noch immer schaute er seinen Meister nicht an, geradeso, als würde er ansonsten in Sidious' Gesicht etwas sehen, was er nicht sehen wollte – nicht sehen durfte, wenn er weiterleben sollte.

Sidious' Grinsen dauerte an. Vaders Zweifel schwangen abrupt in verzweifelte Gewissheit um. Auch dafür brauchte er das entstellte Gesicht Palpatines nicht zu sehen.

„Neeeeiiiiin!", rief Vader, während der Medi-Droide und einige medizinische Geräte infolge seiner verzweifelt-spontanen Machteruptionen implodierten und in sich zusammenfielen.

Der Schmerz, der Vader jetzt durchfuhr, war um ein Vielfaches größer als jener Schmerz, den er beim Betrachten und Erfühlen seiner neuen Gliedmaßen, seiner neuen fahl-grauen Synth-Haut erfahren hatte.

Obi-Wan war erleichtert, nachdem Bail Organa mit der kleinen Leia zurück nach Alderaan gereist war, um dort mit seiner Frau, Königin Bréha, das kleine Mädchen aufzuziehen, fern von ihrem Zwillingsbruder Luke, der nun in seinem, Obi-Wans, Arm lag. Noch ein paar Stunden, dann hätten sie Tatooine erreicht, wo er schon bald die verbliebene Familie Anakin Skywalkers mit ihrem neuesten Mitglied bekannt machen würde. Die halbzivilisierte Huttenwelt Tatooine wäre das perfekte Versteck für diesen Jungen, der jetzt vorerst die einzige Hoffnung der Galaxis auf eine bessere Zukunft war. Obi-Wan fühlte die starken Wellen der Macht, die von dem Kleinen ausgingen. Niemand würde dort im Äußeren Rand nach dem Kind suchen, es mithilfe der Macht erspüren können, genausowenig wie Jedi wie ihn. Freilich nur, solange diese sich unauffällig verhielten. So hatte es ihm Meister Yoda aufgetragen.

Während die Klapperkiste, die er unter falschem Namen gemietet hatte, durch den Hyperraum düste, stieg ihm erneut das entsetzte Gesicht Yodas vor Augen, nachdem Obi-Wan ihm nach der Präsentation von Luke und Leia endlich das Geheimnis seiner Eltern enthüllt hatte. Nach ein paar schier ewig währenden Augenblicken legte sich das Entsetzen in den grünen Augen des Großmeisters. Alles hatte Obi-Wan erwartet, nur nicht diese Worte Meister Yodas:

„Aber Ihr seht – auch aus dem Schlimmsten – Gutes hervorgehen kann", hatte Yoda ihm erklärt und er hatte diesen daraufhin erleichtert und befreit angelächelt.

„Damit Sidious nicht Euch spürt, niemals nach Coruscant zurückkehren – Ihr dürft!", hatte Meister Yoda ihm eindringlich ans Herz gelegt.

Dann hatte ihm der Großmeister sanft die Hand gedrückt und gesagt: „Manchmal besser es ist – nicht zu haben seine Eltern, als zu haben solche Eltern."

„Immerhin hat Mutter Talzin versucht, Sidious gemeinsam mit Maul aufzuhalten", verteidigte Obi-Wan seine Mutter.

„Aber den Preis dafür – wir kennen nicht. Aber nicht wichtig – das nun ist. Vielleicht getötet sie Sidious hätte – das Schicksal der Brüder der Nacht – nicht mehr oder weniger – das ist", hatte Yoda fatalistisch und mit Bitterkeit in seinen grünen Augen erklärt.

Obi-Wans Hoffnungen waren nicht enttäuscht worden. Owen Lars, der Sohn von Shmi Skywalkers Ehemann, den diese nach Anakins Fortgang aus Tatooine geheiratet hatte, war zusammen mit seiner Frau Beru Whitesun sehr erfreut, den kleinen Luke aufziehen und beschützen zu dürfen. Wenn der Junge größer werden würde, dann würde Obi-Wan ihn zum Jedi ausbilden. So hatte er es Meister Yoda versprochen. So wie er früher Qui-Gon versprochen hatte, Anakin auszubilden. Sein geräumiges, von einer hohen Mauer umfriedetes Haus am Rande der Jundland-Wüste würde dafür genügend Platz bieten.

Aber jetzt war er auf dem Weg nach Chalmuns Raumhafen-Cantina, um sich dort mit den neuesten Informationen zu versorgen, was das von Palpatine erschaffene Imperium anging.

„Aber trinke dort nicht zu viel!", hörte er plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme hinter sich.

„Qui-Gon! Wie kommt es, daß Ihr Euch mir zeigt, obwohl ich Euch gar nicht gerufen habe?", fragte er verblüfft seinen ehemaligen Meister, sich abrupt in seinem Speeder zu dem lichtumflorten Geist umdrehend, der plötzlich in der heißen Wüstenluft vor ihm schwebte.

„Ich bin da, wenn du mich brauchst. Und das ist genau jetzt", erklärte Qui-Gon Jinn. Dann verschwand er, so schnell und plötzlich, wie er gekommen war.

Es war gerade früher Abend, als Obi-Wan Kenobi in der berüchtigten Cantina eingetroffen war. Er setzte sich an der Bar auf einen Hocker und orderte einen corellianischen Whisky, der von dem knurrigen Barkeeper sofort für den Stammgast serviert wurde.

„ … _verkündet Lord Vader, der Oberkommandierende der Imperialen Streitkräfte, daß die einzelnen Soldaten unserer ruhmreichen Armee künftig Sturmtruppler heißen werden. Der Begriff Klonsoldat oder gar Klon hingegen wird hiermit abgeschafft, da die Galaktische Armee in Zukunft allen Wesen offen stehen wird, die den Anforderungen genügen. Lang lebe das Imperium! Lang lebe Imperator Palpatine!",_ erklärte der Sprecher der Holo-News.

„Wer ist dieser Lord Vader überhaupt?", fragte Obi-Wan den Barkeeper, der ihm lässig eine Seite zuwandte, bevor er ihm antwortete.

„Er soll ein rotes Lichtschwert tragen, mit welchem er bereits ein paar Jedi getötet hat. Niemand weiß, wer er ist und woher er kommt. Man sollte nicht allzu viele Fragen über ihn stellen", warnte ihn der Barkeeper brummig.

Obi-Wan hatte nicht erwartet, dass der brummige Barkeeper den Sarkasmus in der Frage des Jedimeisters erkennen würde. Aber es schockierte ihn, dass außer ihm, Yoda und Palpatine wohl niemand im Imperium von Anakins neuer Identität wusste. Für die meisten einfachen uneingeweihten Leute mochte Vader wohl nur eine neue verbesserte Version von General Grievous sein.

„Hey, du kannst hier nicht stundenlang den Transmitter in Beschlag nehmen", hörte er die raue Stimme eines nichtmenschlichen Wesens hinter sich.

Dann packte ihn eine dreifingrige Hand an der Schulter. Er spürte drei scharfe Krallen seine hellbraune Tunika am Schultergelenk aufschlitzen und durch seine Haut in sein Fleisch eindringen.

„Du willst hier keinen Streit anfangen", sagte er mit ruhiger beschwörender Stimme zu dem stämmigen graubraunen Wesen mit den unsteten gelben Augen, welche ihn so aggressiv musterten, wie es diesem reptiloiden Wesen von der Spezies der Baragwin nur möglich war.

„Deine Gedankentricks funktionieren bei mir nicht, denn ich kann selber welche", erwiderte der ungemütliche Geselle, während sich seine ledrig-lappige dicke Haut im Gesicht um seinen Mund herum zu einem ekelhaften Grinsen verzog.

Dann nahm er seine Hand von Obi-Wans Schulter und formte sie in der Luft zu einer Klaue, so daß Obi-Wan zu würgen begann. Er streckte seine Linke aus, um nun den Baragwin ebenfalls mithilfe der Macht zu würgen. Es war offensichtlich: Der Anteil des Abschaums und der Verkommenheit in der dafür ohnehin berüchtigten Cantina lag heute besonders hoch.

„Deine Gedankentricks sind armselig! Und der hier gehört _mir_!", hörte Obi-Wan nun eine Stimme, die er kannte.

Dann sah er zwei rote Lichtschwerter leuchten, die er ebenfalls kannte.

„Nimm sofort deine Pranke weg oder du siehst diese beiden Schwerter nicht nur!", drohte Asajj Ventress dem Baragwin, der sofort seine Hand herunternahm, um mit dieser nun an seinem Gürtel herumzunesteln.

Keine Standardsekunde später sah Obi-Wan, wie zwei rote Klingen kreuzweise aus dem Rücken des Widerlings austraten und nun für einen Augenblick auf ihn gerichtet waren, bevor sie erloschen und der Baragwin zu einem braunen schlaffen Haufen in sich zusammensank. Obi-Wan sah den Barkeeper einen Wink geben und schon kamen zwei Gamorreaner herangestapft, um die Leiche des Störenfrieds davonzutragen und an einem Ort, den Obi-Wan gar nicht wissen wollte, zu entsorgen.

„Geht schon in Ordnung", rief der Barkeeper mit beschwingter Stimme zu Obi-Wan herüber, als er dessen besorgtes Gesicht bemerkte. „Auf so etwas habe ich bei dem schon lange gewartet", schob er mit einem schiefen Grinsen nach, bevor er sich daran machte, einen blau-grünen Drink zu mixen.

„Wiedersehen macht Freude!", wandte sich Ventress nun Obi-Wan zu.

„Nun, die Frage, ob du ab sofort zu den Guten gehörst, kann ich mir wohl jetzt sparen. Was möchtest du trinken?", fragte er, sich im selben Augenblick über seine eigene Kühnheit erschreckend.

„Dasselbe wie du", erwiderte sie, holte sich einen freien Hocker und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Bist du immer noch Kopfgeldjägerin?", fragte er seine alte Bekannte.

„Hast du das nicht gerade gesehen? Jetzt schauen wir doch gleich mal, wie viel Prämie mir der da gerade eben eingebracht hat."

Sie stellte sich neben Obi-Wan an den von diesem gemieteten Holo-Transmitter und tippte ein paar Zeichen ein. Nach ein paar Sekunden erschien wirklich das Konterfei des Baragwin auf dem Bildschirm.

„Immerhin 50 000. Nicht die Galaxis, aber immerhin leicht verdiente Credits", sagte sie mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln.

„Dann wäre dein Aufenthalt hier wohl beendet", bemerkte Obi-Wan nonchalant.

„Hmm, könnte schon sein. Aber wie ich vorhin schon sagte …"

Sie sah ihm intensiv in die blauen Augen. Obi-Wan verspürte den Impuls, sich an seinen roten Bart zu fassen, aber er beherrschte sich und seine Rechte umklammerte stattdessen seinen Gürtel.

„Was denn? Auf einmal so sprachlos?", neckte ihn Ventress.

Statt einer Antwort schaute er auf seine Schulter, auf der einige rote Streifen zu sehen waren – Blutsstreifen, welche infolge der unsanften Berührung des Baragwin von vorhin an jener Stelle auf seiner Tunika immer länger wurden.

„Das ist nicht weiter schlimm", sagte er zu Ventress, als hätte diese daraus je ein Thema gemacht.

Sie grinste unvermittelt. Seine augenscheinliche Verlegenheit reizte sie.

„Das mag ja sein, aber wir müssen es verarzten. Mein Haus liegt näher als deins, also laß uns zu mir gehen", schlug sie vor.

„Du weißt, wo ich wohne?", fragte Obi-Wan entgeistert.

„Stört dich das?", fragte sie in gespielter Unschuld zurück.

Dann nahm sie ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn an seiner Linken zum Ausgang der Cantina. Er schaffte es gerade noch, mit seiner Rechten dem Barkeeper die Credits für die beiden Drinks und den gemieteten Transmitter auf die Theke segeln zu lassen. Nur einen Moment später segelten sie mit ihren beiden Speedern zu Ventress' Anwesen, welches am Rande von Mos Eisley lag. Als Ventress die Tür öffnete, erblickte Obi-Wan eine gelbhäutige Mirialanerin, welche ein ebenfalls gelbes Kind mit grünen Augen in ihren Armen hielt. Er konnte Hörneransätze am ansonsten kahlen Kopf des Kindes wahrnehmen.

„Du kannst für drei Stunden mit Feral in die Stadt gehen und dir was schönes kaufen", erklärte Ventress gönnerhaft und gab der Frau ein paar Credits, woraufhin deren blaue Augen dankbar aufleuchteten und sie mit dem kleinen Feral im Tragetuch auf dem Rücken umgehend das Haus verließ.

„Du hast eine Haushälterin?", erkundigte sich Obi-Wan vorsichtig.

„Ein Kindermädchen", korrigierte ihn Ventress. „Der Vater wurde vor neun Monaten umgebracht. Ich muß weiter arbeiten gehen. Was würdest Du an meiner Stelle machen?", fragte sie wie selbstverständlich zurück.

Er überlegte sich, ob Luke und Feral sich wohl gut miteinander verstehen würden. Er hatte eine starke Ahnung, wer der Vater des Kindes sein könnte. Statt einer Antwort nahm Obi-Wan sie in die Arme und küßte sie lange.

„Mein lieber Obi-Wan, hat dir das dein Orden nicht verboten?", frage Ventress spöttisch, nachdem er seinen Kuß beendet hatte.

„Nun, den Orden gibt es jetzt nicht mehr", entgegnete er lakonisch.

„Oh, der Imperator würde sich über diese Antwort sicherlich sehr freuen", neckte sie ihn.

„Wie kannst du jetzt überhaupt an den Imperator denken!", stieß Obi-Wan empört hervor und zog sie erneut an sich.

„Wie ich vorhin in der Cantina bereits sagte: _Du gehörst jetzt mir!_ "

Mit diesen Worten küßte _sie_ ihn.

* * *

 _Es gibt Spekulationen über die aktive Rolle Sidious' am Tod Padmés. Aber schaut euch nur noch einmal "Die Rache der Sith" an, wie Sidious da schaut, als er Vader vom Tod Padmés in Kenntnis setzt. Und dann überlegt: Hatte Vader je wieder solche Visionen nach seiner Transformation zu Vader? Nein! Und wer genau wissen will, wie Sidious solche Rituale vollzieht, dem sei TCW, Staffel 6, die letzte Episode "Opfer" im Yoda-Arc ans Herz gelegt. Talzin macht so etwas übrigens in TCW, Staffel 4, Episode "Wiedergeburt"._


	13. Der Kreis schließt sich

**Endlich ist es geschafft. Die Geschichte ist vollständig! Eigentlich wollte ich mir "Eine neue Hoffnung" nochmal anschauen, bevor ich das Kapitel hochlade. Aber die DVD ist weg. Wenn Euch irgendwelche Ungereimtheiten auffallen sollten, zögert bitte nicht, mir das mitzuteilen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi hatte, seit ihn R2D2, der Astromechdroide seines früheren Padawan Anakin Skywalker in seinem abgeschiedenen Gehöft auf Tatooine aufgesucht hatte, sofort gespürt, daß auf einmal alles anders war als vorher. Er spürte, daß dies nicht irgendeine Nachricht war, welche die alderaanischen Prinzessin Leia Organa ihm durch den getreuen Droiden hatte überbringen lassen. Dieser Droide, den er so gut aus der Vergangenheit kannte, war auf einmal der Bote einer hoffnungsvollen Zukunft geworden. Er war nach zwanzigjähriger Verschollenheit endlich wieder aufgetaucht, weil der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, zu handeln.

Luke war bewusstlos, nachdem ihn die Sandleute in der Jundlandwüste hinterrücks überfallen und hilflos zurückgelassen hatten. Eigentlich hatte er es kommen sehen, als er die Spuren der Jawas im Sand sah, aber er war in Gedanken noch immer bei dem wiedergefundenen R2D2 und dessen Nachricht an den alten Ben, welcher, wie er nun wußte, wirklich der legendäre Obi-Wan Kenobi war, von dessen Jedi-Taten in der Galaxis noch immer zu vernehmen war. Und dann war auf einmal alles schwarz um ihn herum geworden. Luke wußte nicht, wie lange seine Agonie gedauert hatte. Er spürte plötzlich eine Hand an seinem Kopf. Eine Hand, die ihn tröstete, die ihm Kraft gab und ihn wieder ins Leben zurückholte. Als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, sah er Ben, nein, Obi-Wan über sich gebeugt, sein braunes Gewand mit der Kapuze über seinen Kopf gezogen, um sich vor der Sonne des Wüstenplaneten zu schützen. Da war Luke dankbar gewesen.

Für den alten Jedi war es keine Frage gewesen, nach Alderaan zu fliegen, um die geheimen militärischen Pläne in Sicherheit zu bringen, die die Prinzessin dem Imperium entrissen und dem Astromech R2D2 anvertraut hatte, welcher auch in dieser Mission von seinem langjährigen goldenen Freund C3PO begleitet wurde. Es hatte ihn anfangs etwas bedrückt, daß der junge Luke Skywalker so wenig geneigt war, sich der Sache der Prinzessin anzuschließen. Ja, er fand sie hübsch. Aber das und daß Luke das Imperium haßte, bevor er ein großes _Aber_ nachschob, war auch schon alles, was er dem Jungen entlocken konnte, den er damals als Neugeborenes unter großen Gefahren weg von seiner toten Mutter auf den Heimatplaneten seiner toten Großmutter, seines abtrünnigen Vaters und seiner verbliebenen Restfamilie gebracht hatte.

Aber auch dies hatte sich geändert, als Luke nur wenige Stunden später gesehen hatte, daß die Sturmtruppen wegen der beiden Droiden, welche die Nachricht und die Pläne zu ihm gebracht hatten, seine Familie getötet und sein Heim zerstört hatten. Da hatte Luke endlich erkannt, daß er keine Wahl hatte. Daß es ein Schicksal gab, welches er zu erfüllen hatte, wenn er nicht so enden wollte wie seine Zieheltern. Der Griff des Imperiums war nicht nur eisern, er war unerträglich geworden.

Das Niveau des Abschaums und der Verkommenheit in Chalmuns Raumhafencantina in Mos Espa war so hoch wie eh und je. Nur daß sich jetzt noch die Spione des Imperiums dazugesellten. Die Schießerei, in welcher der forsche Corellianer den rodianischen Kopfgeldjäger, der gelegentlich für Jabba den Hutten arbeitete, getötet hatte, interessierte diese Gesellen wenig. Dafür umso mehr der Versuch desselben Corellianers, die beiden vom Imperium gesuchten Droiden weg von Tatooine zu schmuggeln. Dumm nur für die auf Zuruf der Spione herbeigeeilten Sturmtruppler, daß das Raumschiff des Corellianers schneller und besser bewaffnet war als diese Diener des Imperiums.

Luke Skywalker atmete auf und lächelte, nachdem der Millenium-Falke in die Sicherheit des Hyperraumes eingetreten war. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er mit eigenen Augen gesehen und am eigenen Leib erlebt, daß es durchaus möglich war, dem Imperium zu entkommen. Aber würde er ihm auch erfolgreich die Stirn bieten können? Während seiner Übungen mit dem Lichtschwert seines Vaters und etwas Training unter Obi-Wans Anleitung, die Lebendige Macht zu benutzen, hatte Luke neue Zuversicht geschöpft. Schon bald würden sie aus dem Hyperraum austreten und der wunderschöne Planet Alderaan würde in Sicht kommen. Dort würde Prinzessin Leia auf ihn warten und sie würden weitere Pläne schmieden. Aber warum ging es Obi-Wan auf einmal so schlecht? Als Luke besorgt zu ihm hinüberging, sagte dieser mit besorgter Stimme:

„Ich verspüre eine Erschütterung in der Macht. Als wenn Millionen auf einmal aufschreien, um dann für immer zu verstummen."

„Unsere Koordinaten stimmen, nur Alderaan ist weg", war die lakonische Beschreibung des Corellianers Han Solo dafür, was Obi-Wan soeben gespürt hatte.

Die ziellos umher fliegenden Trümmerteile und Gesteinsbrocken ließen nur einen Schluß zu: Das Imperium hatte den Planeten Alderaan zerstört, zerbersten lassen mit allem und allen, die sich darauf befanden. Auch dafür würde das Imperium zahlen. Aber gegen den Fangstrahl des „kleinen Mondes", wie sich Luke ausgedrückt hatte, waren auch die Flugkünste Hans und seines Wookie-Ko-Piloten Chewbacca machtlos. Obi-Wan wußte, daß er diesen Fangstrahl ausschalten mußte, wenn die Raumstation für seine Begleiter nur eine Zwischenstation ihrer langen Reise bleiben sollte. Er hatte bereits alles verloren. Und jetzt, wo Luke bereit war, in die Jedi-Fußstapfen seines abtrünnigen Vaters zu treten, hatte er seine Bestimmung erfüllt. Jedenfalls beinahe. Jetzt war Obi-Wan bereit, auch noch das Letzte zu geben, um das Imperium zu bekämpfen. Vor allem jedoch den Mann, der einst sein Padawan gewesen war und dessen Präsenz auf dem näher kommenden Todesstern er nun immer stärker spürte.

Obi-Wan hatte keine Zeit verschwendet, sich mithilfe der Macht zu verbergen und unbemerkt den magnetischen Fangstrahl auszuschalten, der den Millenium-Falken daran hindern könnte, den Todesstern wieder zu verlassen. Jetzt gab er sich einem anderen Fangstrahl hin, der Machtpräsenz von Darth Vader.

Darth Vader konnte eigentlich zufriedener nicht sein, wenn man einmal von seinem körperlichen Zustand absah, an welchen er sich niemals würde gewöhnen können. Prinzessin Leia war zutiefst verstört gewesen, als sie mit ansehen mußte, wie der gigantische grellgrüne Laserstrahl des Todessterns auf ihren Heimatplaneten zugeschossen kam und dieser in unzählige Trümmer zerbarst, im schwarzen All einen gigantischen Ring aus Geröllbrocken und Staub hinterlassend. Trotzdem hatte sie den Standort der Rebellen nicht preisgegeben. Und weder ihm noch Großmoff Wilhuff Tarkin irgendeinen Hinweis darauf geliefert, wohin die beiden Droiden mit den Plänen verschwunden waren, die die Schwachstellen aufzeigen könnten, die der Todesstern oder andere militärische Einrichtungen des Imperiums bargen. Aber das würde sich bald ändern, jetzt, wo die Prinzessin ohne jede Hilfe war, ohne ihren schönen Heimatplaneten. Eigentlich schade, daß sie so halsstarrig war. Sie hatte genauso schöne braune Augen wie früher Padmé gehabt hatte, genauso dichtes langes braunes Haar. Sie war genauso unerschrocken und mutig wie die Frau, die er früher geliebt hatte. Und die ihn geliebt hatte. Aber wer um alles in der Galaxis würde einen Mann wie Vader jemals lieben? Und die rebellische Prinzessin würde sich ganz bestimmt nicht in einen in jeder Hinsicht verkrüppelten Mann verlieben, der zudem gerade die Monstrosität an den Tag gelegt hatte, ihren Heimatplaneten zu zerstören.

Dann fühlte Vader etwas.

„Ich spüre eine Präsenz, die ich seit langem nicht mehr … Meister!", entfuhr es ihm.

Obi-Wan hatte sein blaues Lichtschwert aktiviert, als sein ehemaliger Schüler auf ihn zuschritt.

„Ich habe Euch erwartet Obi-Wan. Endlich begegnen wir uns wieder. Der Kreis schließt sich." Vader aktivierte nach diesen Worten seine Waffe, um anzugreifen. „Als ich Euch verließ, war ich Euer Schüler. Jetzt bin ich der Meister."

„Ein Meister des Bösen", erwiderte Obi-Wan.

Dann begann der Kampf.

„Ihr habt nachgelassen, alter Mann", sagte Vader, während seine Hiebe immer wuchtiger wurden.

„Du kannst nicht gewinnen Darth", entgegnete Obi-Wan ruhig. „Wenn du mich schlägst, werde ich mächtiger werden, als du es dir auch nur entfernt vorstellen kannst."

Vader spürte, daß der Sieg nahe war. Obi-Wans Worte waren sicherlich nur so ein rhetorischer Trick, um ihn einzuschüchtern. Die durchtriebene List eines alten Mannes, dessen Ende nahte. Ein würdiger Gegner – zumindest früher einmal. Wie erbärmlich, daß er es jetzt in diesem hohen Alter noch wagte, sich ihm, dem Auserwählten, zu stellen. Bald wäre Obi-Wan Geschichte. Und mit einem Mal verspürte Vader Trauer, wie etwas in ihm nach oben quoll, was er längst gegangen glaubte.

„Ihr hättet nicht kommen sollen", hörte Obi-Wan die leicht melancholische Bariton-Stimme seines ehemaligen Schülers.

Schwang da etwa Bedauern mit, daß er jetzt gezwungen war, gegen ihn zu kämpfen, so wie damals? Aber gleich darauf wurden Vaders Hiebe wieder wilder und schneller. Da hörte er einen Ruf von der Landebucht, die er durch eine geöffnete Tür sehen konnte.

„Ben?", hörte er die Stimme von Luke Skywalker.

Er sah, wie sein Schützling zusammen mit der Prinzessin, die er bislang nur aus dem Holo-Net und aus der Holo-Vid-Aufnahme von R2D2 kannte, und den Anderen der Crew die Landerampe hinauf in den Millenium-Falken lief. Sie waren erfolgreich gewesen. Das war alles was zählte. In Kürze würden sie den Todesstern verlassen und ihren Kampf fortsetzen. Und niemand würde sie mehr aufhalten. Obi-Wan wurde plötzlich ganz ruhig und lächelte Luke durch die Tür hindurch zu.

Auch Darth Vader hatte den Ruf des jungen Skywalker vernommen. Und er bemerkte, daß die Aufmerksamkeit seines Gegners plötzlich seitdem etwas anderem galt als ihm. Und er hatte keine Ahnung, warum sich Obi-Wan urplötzlich von ihm abwandte und in die Richtung schaute, aus welcher der Ruf gekommen war. Eine Lichtquelle floß von derselben Richtung durch die Tür in seine und Obi-Wans derzeitige Kampfarena. Vader hatte diese Tür wegen eines besseren Überblicks in diesem Teil des Todessterns stets offen gelassen, um alles unter Kontrolle zu haben – so wie er es liebte. Aber jetzt befand er sich in einer Kampfposition, die ihn durch diese Tür nicht auf das Geschehen jenseits derselben sehen ließ. Er müßte schon Obi-Wan beiseite räumen, um zu sehen, was dieser jetzt sah. Was trieb Obi-Wan da? War das ein Trick?

Vader konnte zwar nichts sehen, aber er spürte rohe, unfokussierte Wellen der Macht, die ihm aus diesem Lichtstrahl entgegenschlugen. Ein anderer Machtbenutzer! Noch dazu einer der Seite des Lichts. Was würde Sidious dazu sagen, wenn ihm dieser hier direkt auf dem Allerheiligsten, was die Imperiale Raumflotte zu bieten hatte, entkommen würde, ohne daß er seine Identität, seine Absichten in Erfahrung gebracht hätte?

Vader bemerkte, daß Obi-Wan beinahe verklärt in die Richtung schaute, aus welcher das Licht einfiel. Jetzt würde er den perfekten Hieb führen können. Aber das war – viel zu einfach! Ob Obi-Wan wirklich diesen Trick auf Lager hatte, so wie er vorhin behauptet hatte? Nach seinem Tod nur noch stärker zu werden? Würde er womöglich das können, was sein Meister ihm bezüglich Padmé versprochen, aber nie gehalten hatte? Es gab nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden.

Obi-Wan sah, wie Luke, Leia, Han Solo und Chewbacca nacheinander in der Einstiegsluke des Millenium-Falken verschwanden. Gleich würde das Raumschiff abheben. Er hatte Luke auf den richtigen Weg gebracht, später ein großer Jedi zu werden. Und nun stand er seinem ehemaligen Schüler gegenüber, der ihm jetzt nichts mehr anhaben konnte. Sein Teil war hiermit getan. Aber noch wußte Vader das nicht. Er schaute noch einen Moment lang durch die beiden schräg geschnittenen Türflügel auf die Leute jenseits des Türspalts, die die neue Hoffnung der Galaxis, seine neue Hoffnung waren. Er fokussierte all seine Kraft, all seine Hoffnungen, alle Lebendige Macht, die er in diesem Moment in den künstlichen Räumen auf dem Todesstern einsammeln konnte, in jene Meditation, die ihn in den vergangenen Jahren der lichtumflorte Machtgeist von Qui-Gon Jinn auf Tatooine gelehrt hatte. Sein alter Meister war das beste Beispiel, daß es im Ernstfall funktionieren würde. Dann spürte er, wie der Hieb Vaders seinen Kopf vom Körper trennte. Nur einen Moment später saß sein Kopf wieder auf seinem Hals und Obi-Wan schwebte, von Vader unbemerkt, dem Millenium-Falken hinterher, der sich nun immer mehr vom Todesstern entfernte.

Darth Vader schaute fassungslos auf die leere Hülle des braunen Gewandes, in welchem sein ehemaliger Meister ihn aufgesucht hatte. Jetzt konnte er endlich durch die Tür sehen. Er erblickte das davonfliegende weiße Schiff mit dem runden Bug. Er fühlte, wie die helle Machtpräsenz sich mit ihm entfernte. Er schaute wieder auf den braunen Umhang unter ihm. Es sah aus, als hätte ihn jemand achtlos fallen gelassen. Vader hob den Stoff hoch und schnüffelte daran wie ein von seinem Herrchen verlassener Canide, geradeso, als wenn er mit seinem ihm verbliebenen rudimentären Riech-Organ irgendeine Witterung aufnehmen könne, um seinen Meister noch verfolgen zu können. „Das ist unmöglich!", entfuhr es ihm. Jetzt wurde ihm klar, daß Obi-Wan es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, den Tod zu hintergehen. Und er hatte dieses Geheimnis nicht an ihn als seinen Schüler weitergegeben! Genausowenig, wie das sein neuer Meister getan hatte! Vader fühlte sich betrogen. Er mußte jetzt die Verfolgung des Schiffes in die Wege leiten. Aber in diesem Moment meldete ihm Commander Piett, daß am Holo-Projektor im zentralen Kommandoraum jemand mit ihm sprechen wollte. Nicht irgendwer.

Sidious' bläuliches Holo-Bild sah ärgerlich aus, und diesmal sogar noch ärgerlicher als sonst.

„Lord Vader, Commander Piett hat mir persönlich Eindringlinge gemeldet, da Ihr offenbar nicht zu erreichen wart. Was habt Ihr mir dazu zu sagen?"

„Mein alter Meister ist hier gewesen. Ich habe ihn getötet, mein Lord", erwiderte Vader nüchtern.

„Commander Piett hat außerdem gemeldet, daß Prinzessin Leia Organa entkommen konnte. Wie kam es dazu?", fragte Sidious streng seinen Schüler.

„Sie hat Hilfe bekommen, während mich Obi-Wan abgelenkt hat", entgegnete Vader.

„Euer alter Meister? Nur als Ablenkung? Wer ist so stark und mächtig, daß Euer alter Meister als bloße Ablenkung dient, mein Schüler? Doch sicher nicht die alderaanische Prinzessin!", höhnte Sidious.

„Ich weiß es nicht, mein Lord", schnarrte Vader tonlos.

Dann berichtete er von dem davongeflogenen unbekannten Schiff.

„Wir werden später über Euer Versagen reden, Vader. Jetzt fangt dieses Schiff wieder ein!", befahl Sidious, bevor er die Verbindung kappte.

Als der Fangstrahlmechanismus endlich wieder aktiviert worden war, war der Millenium-Falke mit seiner wertvollen Fracht schon längst im Hyperraum und damit außerhalb der Reichweite des Todessterns und der auf ihm stationierten Tie-Jäger und anderen Kampfschiffen. Jetzt war es auch für Vader an der Zeit, den Todesstern zu verlassen, um ins Imperiale Zentrum zu reisen, wie Coruscant neuerdings genannt wurde. Darth Sidious wünsche ihn umgehend persönlich zu sprechen, hatte ihm Großmoff Tarkin mit einem säuerlichen Lächeln mitgeteilt. Wie er dieses säuerliche Lächeln haßte! Wie er diesen Mann haßte! Vader ging, während er in seinem Flaggschiff, der Exactor, nach Coruscant flog, wieder und wieder den Bericht durch, den ihm Commander Piett geliefert hatte. Er verglich ihn mit den Zeitangaben, wann sein Kampf mit Obi-Wan Kenobi stattgefunden hatte. Er eruierte, wann er die aufsässige Prinzessin Leia das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Aber egal, wie er es auch drehte und wendete: Ihm fiel stets ein Punkt ein, wo Sidious ihm ein Versagen ankreiden konnte.

Der Imperator war immer noch oder schon wieder in schlechter Laune, als Vader den Thronsaal des überdimensionierten Palastes betreten hatte.

„Du hast also nicht herausbekommen, wer alles mit diesem ominösen Schmugglerfrachter auf dem Todesstern gelandet und sich wieder davongemacht hat – mit der Prinzessin?", fragte er Vader mit einem stechenden Blick seiner gelben Augen, während Vader noch vor ihm kniete.

„Nein, mein Lord. Jemand hat die Fangstrahleinrichtung gründlich sabotiert. Es hat zu lange gedauert, sie wieder in Betrieb zu nehmen. Und das Schiff der Rebellen war zu schnell. Ein ziemlich kräftiger Wookie, ein ziemlich forscher, dem Akzent nach Corellianer und ein bislang nicht identifizierter Mann …"

Sidious machte nun eine Handbewegung, die Vader bedeutete, daß er sich erheben durfte. Was er auch tat, während seine Gliedmaßen von diesem Beugen und Erheben immer noch schmerzten, als sei Mustafar erst gestern gewesen.

„Nun, immerhin hast du endlich deinen Jedi-Meister getötet. Etwas, auf das ich schon seit Langem gewartet habe."

„Das hört sich so an, als wäre Obi-Wan Kenobis Tod für Euch etwas Persönliches", mutmaßte Vader.

„Nun, mein Schüler: Meine Geschichte mit Deinem früheren Meister reicht weiter zurück, als Du weißt. Sie begann schon lange, bevor ich dich kennenlernte."

Vader sah Sidious erwartungsvoll an, seine Haltung angespannt.

„Meister Kenobi war ein nicht sonderlich willkommenes Geschenk von Mutter Talzin", hub Sidious an, zu erzählen. „Einst reiste ich als Schüler nach Dathomir, um mit ihr die Zauberei der Sith und die Magie der Nachtschwestern auszutauschen. Und noch etwas anderes, dessen Ergebnis dein früherer Jedi-Meister war."

„Obi-Wan – Euer Sohn?", fragte Vader entgeistert.

„Nun, er hat sich weit weniger als Sohn erzeigt als du. Und heute hast du deine Treue zu mir ein weiteres Mal bewiesen und mit dem Tod von Obi-Wan Kenobi diesen unseligen Kreis endlich geschlossen. Dafür bin ich dir zu Dank verpflichtet", erklärte der Dunkle Lord der Sith, neigte sein Haupt in Richtung Vader vor und schenkte diesem ein huldvolles Lächeln.

„Gestattet mir eine Frage, mein Lord", begann Vader nun mit dem Thema, welches ihn brennend interessierte und während des Fluges nach Coruscant ständig beschäftigt hatte.

„Ich höre, mein Schüler", erwiderte Sidious beinahe freudig.

„Nachdem ich Obi-Wan enthauptet hatte, fiel sein Gewand leer auf den Boden. Von seinem Körper war hingegen keine Spur mehr zu finden. Was könnte da passiert sein, mein Meister?"

„Er ist tot, Vader. Und alles andere spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr", erwiderte der Dunkle Lord mit einem überlegenen Lächeln der Genugtuung.

Statt einer Antwort gab der schwarz gewandete Vader nur seine Atemgeräusche von sich. Er nahm an, daß Sidious diese Audienz nun beenden wollte.

„Und mein Dank wird sich darin äußern, daß ich dir mitteilen kann, daß die Executor, das von dir so lang ersehnte Flaggschiff, endlich nach deinen Entwürfen fertig gestellt wurde. Ich hoffe, dieser neuartige Sternzerstörer wird dein Gefallen finden", sagte Sidious und bereitete sich darauf vor, den Dank seines Schülers entgegenzunehmen.

„Ich danke Euch, mein Lord", erwiderte Vader wie erwartet.

„Möge die Macht mit dir sein, Lord Vader", verabschiedete ihn Sidious.

„Da wäre noch etwas", donnerte er Vader hinterher, als dieser schon in der Tür stand.

Vader fuhr herum und sah Sidious erneut an. Er kannte dieses Szenario schon zur Genüge und doch irritierte es ihn stets von neuem, was Sidious nun wieder von ihm wollen würde. Meist war es nichts Gutes.

„Padmé Amidala war doch damals hochschwanger gewesen, als du mein Schüler wurdest. Aber niemand erwähnte bei der öffentlichen Trauerfeier ihr Kind. Kann es sein, daß dieses Kind überlebt hat? Es dürfte jetzt um die zwanzig Jahre alt sein", mutmaßte Sidious.

„Davon ist mir nichts bekannt", entgegnete Vader monoton.

„Ich habe aber erst kürzlich eine Erschütterung in der Macht verspürt. Und zwar nachdem Alderaan in die Luft geflogen ist", setzte Palpatine mit Nachdruck hinzu. „Commander Piett hat mir berichtet, daß der junge blonde Mann, der zusammen mit dem Corellianer und dem Wookie auf dem Todesstern gesichtet wurde, ein Lichtschwert bei sich trug."

Er ließ eine Kunstpause, um Vaders Reaktion abzuwarten. Aber er fühlte nur Leere. Zu wenig, um irgendwelche Gedanken seines Schülers zu ergründen. Aber immer noch genug, um zu fühlen, daß dieser irgendetwas vor ihm verbarg.

„Vader, Du hast mir heute einen großen Dienst erwiesen. Und ich kenne deine Präsenz zur Genüge, um zu erkennen, daß die Erschütterung in der Macht, die ich vorhin gefühlt hatte, etwas mit dir zu tun hat. Bring diesen jungen Mann zu mir, damit er uns dienen kann. Wenn du versagst, dann werde ich mich wohl selbst um die Sache kümmern müssen", setzte er mit einem mokanten Gesichtsausdruck hinzu.

„Ich werde sofort alles Nötige in die Wege leiten, mein Lord. Was aber, wenn er sich weigert, unserer Sache zu dienen?"

„Warum so pessimistisch, mein Schüler?", meinte Sidious mit einem Lächeln, das Leute, die ihn nicht kannten, als aufmunternd bezeichnen würden. Für Vader jedoch war dieses Lächeln der reinste Hohn. Also schwieg er und Sidious redete weiter.

„Nun, dann wirst du tun, was getan werden muß. Oder aber _ich_ werde mich um deinen Sohn kümmern, so wie du dich gestern um meinen Sohn gekümmert hast."

Der Dunkle Lord registrierte zufrieden, wie Vader bei diesen Worten zusammenzuckte. Natürlich hatte Vader ES auch gespürt! Und es interessierte Sidious in diesem Moment nicht, ob Vader dieses Vorkommnis nur deshalb vor ihm verheimlicht hatte, weil er Angst davor hatte, daß sein Versagen offenbar werden könnte, oder aber, weil er seinem Meister bewußt bestimmte Dinge verschwieg, um eigene Pläne durchzusetzen. Aber Sidious wußte, daß dieser unbekannte junge Mann irgendwann den Weg zu ihm finden würde. Und dann würde wieder alles nach Plan laufen – nach seinem, Sidious' Plan wohlgemerkt.

„Geh nun und mache dich mit deinem neuen Schlachtschiff vertraut", verabschiedete ihn Sidious, wieder freundlich geworden.

Einige Standardstunden, nachdem Vader seinen Palast verlassen hatte, verspürte Sidious erneut eine Erschütterung in der Macht. Es war, als wenn Millionen Wesen mit einem Mal aufschreien und dann für immer verstummen würden. Und es kam aus genau derselben Richtung, woher er die vorige Erschütterung in der Macht verspürt hatte. Und einen Tag vorher ebenfalls eine. Erschütterungen in der Macht wurden langsam epidemisch. Palpatine ging zu seinem Holo-Kommunikator und gab die Verbindung zu Großmoff Tarkin auf dem Todesstern ein, welcher dort die Stellung in Vaders Abwesenheit hielt. Aber Tarkin antwortete nicht. Und auch sonst nahm an jenem Ort niemand die Verbindung an, die der Imperator so dringend herzustellen wünschte. Auf einmal verstand er, was passiert war. Und ein paar Augenblicke später spürte Sidious, wie eine unbändige Wut in ihm emporkochte. Und er hatte Mühe, sie im Zaum zu halten und so zu kanalisieren, wie es ihn sein Meister Darth Plagueis einst gelehrt hatte – nämlich sie in Kraft und Stärke zu verwandeln, um seine Feinde zu zerschmettern. Ja, er würde sich diesen Jungen holen – koste es was es wolle!


End file.
